


Be My Joker

by Xx_rizzl_xX



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood Blossoms, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, cheryl blossom/toni topaz - Freeform, choni, choni smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_rizzl_xX/pseuds/Xx_rizzl_xX
Summary: Mainly pure smut up until after chapter 3, where I hope to start adding a little more story but it will still be heavily smut based so don't worry!leave comments as to what you want the next chapters to be! You say it and I will write it!





	1. Truth or Dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica Lodge has a party and a game of truth or dare gets smutty for choni!   
> leave comments and let me know what to do for the next chapters. hope you enjoy.
> 
> Enjoy dykes x

Toni stood in the living room of the fanciest hotel room she has ever been in. The Pembroke. Veronica lodge decided since her mum and dad where away with work she would have a “small swaray” that turned out not to be as small as Toni had anticipated. As she was looking around admiring the hotel room, she heard the loudest bang and clatter followed by a “fuck you, Sweets, you dick”. Sweetpea and Fangs came bumbling into the room with 3 bottles of beer and Fangs rubbing his arm from the punch he just received with a push from sweet pea.

“Stop you guys we can’t afford to break anything here!” Toni said giving Sweets a sarcastic yet genuinely disapproving look. As Toni took her first sip of beer the doors to the Pembroke burst open, and Toni nearly spit the beer out, choking and coughing while Sweetpea and Fangs hunched over laughing! Toni couldn’t take her eyes off the red-haired goddess that just burst in “God she can make an entrance” Toni said to herself. Cheryl was wearing a low cut, red silk dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, and black heels that made Toni drool. The fiery redhead strutted directly for Toni.

"Hey Cha Cha" while pushing Toni’s jaw back into her head using one red nailed finger. Another burst of laughter came from Sweets and Fangs. Toni instantly turning around punching each of them in turn.

“Ouch you are small but holy shit you can punch, girl,” Sweetpea said holding his now bruised arm.

Cheryl strutted away, Toni watching her hips sway as she made her way to the drinks.

 

After an hour or so of standing around awkwardly, Sweetpea said “where is Fangs”

“He went off with that Keller guy 20 minutes ago. What planet do you live on sweets”

“Shut up munchkin” sweets laughed

This quickly earned him yet another punch to the exact same place. Toni and Sweetpea went searching for fangs, worried about what they might find when they came to veronicas room. Jughead, Fangs, Betty, Veronica, Kevin, and Cheryl were all sat around laughing there ass’s off as Archy was chugging a pint of beer, failing to do so.

“What’s going on here,” Sweetpea asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Come come” Veronica gestured to close the door behind them “we are playing truth or dare”

Sweetpea and Toni sat at the far side of the room, Toni’s eyes steering towards Cheryl’s cleavage, not even realizing what she was doing. Cheryl didn’t know how she felt about Toni. On the one hand, she loved the way Toni gawked at her. It made her feel wanted, something Cheryl didn’t feel often now Jason was gone no one would even notice she was gone. But on the other hand, she hated that she loved the way Toni looked at her knowing what happened with Heather after she let her look at her the same way.

“Okay, well it’s Cheryl’s turn,” Veronica said with a cunning smile “truth or dare bombshell?”

“Easy, dare” Cheryl replied with a mischievous grin. Veronica laughed as she knew exactly what to ask to stir up some trouble.

“Okay, I dare you to kiss our serpent girlfriend over here in plad” Toni sat not moving as Cheryl crawled across the floor towards Toni never losing eye contact and oh my God! Toni couldn’t breathe. Cheryl climbed slowly onto Toni straddling her Toni’s hands instinctively moving to Cheryl’s waist not knowing where else to put them. Cheryl hands slowly glided to round neck and around to her hair. They both lean in slowly holding onto a kiss. Then start to move, making out as Cheryl runs her tongue on Toni’s lips asking her to open her mouth wider so Cheryl can enter her tongue. Everyone is gawking mouths wide open jaws on the floor

“Holy shit guys calm down,” Veronica says “get a room. The sexual tension in here is crushing us”

“This isn’t a porno” betty laughs

Toni and Cheryl hear none of this making out as Toni moves her hands lower to Cheryl ass hands gliding easily down the silk dress.

“Okay that’s enough now guys seriously get out,” Veronica says snapping her fingers then clapping her hands. Finally, Cheryl and Toni break there kiss looking at each other.

“Go get a room holy shit guys seriously leave!”

Veronica snaps seriously this time as she gets more uncomfortable. Cheryl climbs up slowly off of Toni looking to Veronica “you dared me I did it, don’t be angry” she quickly switches her look back to Toni winking and motioning Toni to go to the door. “Come on cha cha, we are no longer welcome” Toni stands to look back at Sweetpea for once speechless. Cheryl grabs her hand and drags her out the room.

They leave the hotel room going down a floor to where Cheryl was now staying since her horrible bitch of a mother pushed it too far, sending her to the sisters of quiet mercy.

The second they get into the room, Toni losing her last ounce of control, pushed Cheryl against the door pinning the redhead’s hands above her head, making out for a moment moaning into each other’s mouths. Cheryl whispers breathlessly “bedroom” that one word being all she could manage. She sharply grabs Toni’s hand and leads her to the bedroom. Toni goes to push Cheryl against the wall when Cheryl pushes back pushing Toni into a seat in the corner of the room. Toni sat, breathless. Cheryl slowly steps in front of the other girl looking her in the eyes with nothing but want, and turns around slowly unzipping her dress. A show for Toni’s eyes only. “Holy… fuck..” Toni exclaimed. Cheryl ran the dress off her shoulders and it fell into a pool on the floor Cheryl steps out and kicks the now useless material out the way, swiftly turning to show Toni what’s now all hers. Cheryl stood in only a red lacey bra matching red panties. Oh and her black high heels.

“Like anything you see cha cha?”

“Fuck yes!!!”

The look on Toni’s face made Cheryl go insane. No one had EVER looked at her like this with so much want and need.

“Fuck this” Toni said as she stood quickly darting over to Cheryl grabbing her thighs and picking her up Cheryl wrapping her legs around her very own bad girl’s body. Cheryl lost her last ounce of control and gave it all to Toni not quite as planned, but the pink haired girl completely destroyed every exterior she built up smashing the walls of bitch and dominant head cheerleader. Cheryl could feel her thighs getting wet fast. Toni waisted no time in kissing and biting every inch she could reach on her way to the bed, throwing Cheryl onto the bed her red hair flaming across the sheets of the bed. Toni worked her way down Cheryl’s body to her breasts. Her hands gliding everywhere making Cheryl shiver “ what do you want baby girl?” Toni hissed breathlessly.

Cheryl didn’t even know what she wanted at this point all she knew she wanted was Toni, everywhere!

“You”

“Not good enough bombshell,” Toni said smirking slowly moving away from Cheryl

“Noooo wait” Toni turned quickly and excited to hear the school queen Cheryl blossom beg and talk dirty to a serpent.

“What do you want me to do to you baby?”

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me until I scream. I want you to use me and fuck me however you want. Please, Toni, please” she begged in a sweet and irresistible voice.

“That’s more like it,” Toni says trying to stay calm but holy shit she was drenched and could cum just hearing Cheryl talking like that.

Toni lent back down taking off Cheryl’s bra then standing to admire. Quickly removing her own serpent jacket throwing it as Cheryl’s eyes watch wide and darting all over Toni. The pink haired girl removed her t-shirt revealing her black lacy bra swiftly Cheryl’s eyes dart to her abs ‘of course she has abs’ she thought to herself. Cheryl’s jaw dropped at this point squeezing her thighs together trying to release the tension building up in her pussy. Toni was done teasing. At the sight she swiftly removed her jeans and her shoes and panties completely naked “like anything you see cha cha” Toni said mocking Cheryl

Cheryl couldn’t even speak all she could do was nod vigorously. Toni slowly lay back down on top of the redhead working from her neck to her breasts her mouth wraps around Cheryl’s nipple flicking it with her tongue. “Holy- fuck”

Cheryl moans her back arching off the bed.

“You want me to fuck this pretty little cunt baby,” Toni says running her hand down to Cheryl’s pussy cupping it.

Cheryl could cum hearing her talk this fucking filthy. Cheryl’s hips automatically buck rubbing into Toni’s hands moaning loudly!

Toni moves her hand slightly away from her throbbing pussy her other hand pinning Cheryl to the bed by her good. “My you are a greedy little slut aren’t you?” Cheryl just moans and doesn’t reply Toni nipped hard at Cheryl’s nipple with her fingers and Cheryl almost screams! If the music wasn’t so loud upstairs at the party I’m sure they would hear this. “I asked you a question I suggest you come up with an answer. Your a greedy slut aren’t you?” She asks again Cheryl nods frantically panting

“Fuck yes daddy I’m so greedy for you”

“What did you just call me?”

Cheryl looks away embarrassed “sorry was that too far I just-”

“Say it again,” Toni says all dominant nipping again at Cheryl’s nipple this time with her teeth still looking up at Cheryl the eye contact makes Cheryl cave.

“Fuck… daddy. Fuck me daddy please” Cheryl pants and whines

Toni has officially had it, hearing Cheryl breathless and willing to do anything she says. She swiftly removes the redhead’s panties wraps her arm around her waist and flips her over. Cheryl gasps and finds herself on all fours. Leaving Cheryl in only her heels. As Toni looks down at Cheryl Cheryl looking over her shoulder at the pink haired goddess her hand slips to her pussy running her finger along the full length slowly “Fuck your wet baby” Toni purrs “is this all for me?”

“All for you,” Cheryl says moaning in anticipation “all your’s daddy” the way she says this looking Toni dead in her eyes glazed over with want is all it took. Toni started circling her clit slowly at first and starting to pick up the pace as she does Cheryl becomes louder and louder with each stroke. “Fuck- f-f- oh my god fuck” Cheryl screams this time “daddy fuck p- please don’t stop” Toni groans quickly gripping onto Cheryl’s waist holding her in place digger her fingers into her flawless skin. “Fuck me daddy f-” Cheryl tries her hardest to tell Toni what she wants but can’t quite get it out. The pink haired girl’s hand leaves Cheryl’s waist and suddenly swoops down to spank her now rosy red ass cheek “again daddy again!” Cheryl moans arching her back to entice her ass to be slapped again. Toni spanks her once more. Hard. Jolting Cheryl forwards Toni swiftly slides 2 fingers inside her with ease. “I can’t! Toni b-baby- daddy please” Cheryl pleads as Toni continues her punishing slow pace

“What does this beautiful tight wet cunt want baby girl tell daddy?”

Cheryl can’t even speak at this point so Toni slows some more so Cheryl can ask for what she wants “harder daddy fuck me harder” Toni is too happy to oblige grabbing her waist again, picking up the pace curling her fingers inside the gorgeous redhead bellow her hitting the perfect spot with every thrust faster and faster

Cheryl is literally screaming at this point and the upstairs party has died down. Anyone left upstairs can definitely hear this and Toni wants everyone that’s listening to know it’s Toni making this woman scream.

“Fuck I’m so close daddy I’m so- so fucking close” Cheryl screams and pants uncontrollably

“Scream my name for me” Toni commands through gritted teeth digging her fingers into Cheryl’s hips harder.

With that Cheryl tips over the edge screaming Toni’s name swearing every word she can gather. Toni continues to fuck her hard Cheryl comes undone yet again. This time she has to slow down as Cheryl is shaking too hard. Toni holds her fingers inside her the redheads pussy pulsating around her fingers allowing Cheryl to ride out her orgasm. Toni finally removes her fingers. Cheryl’s eyes still in the back of her head for a second and her head flopped back

“Look at me” Toni orders

Cheryl’s head lifts lazily with all she had left in her. Toni slowly puts the two fingers that just made the redhead scream into her mouth cleaning them Toni humming like she’s just had a sweet dessert that tastes amazing. Cheryl flops her head back down onto the bed still panting trying to slow her breathing

“I’m fucked,” Cheryl says matter of factly

“Yes, you are cutie” Toni laughs. They both collapse on the bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Caught Red-Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is pretty much in the title of this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you want me to write next.

Cheryl woke to the feeling of heavy arms over her stomach. She gently moves her head to see a sleeping serpent next to her, and instantly felt butterflies churning in her stomach. What the hell is she doing? She thinks to herself. Cheryl didn’t want to want Toni in fact she wanted to hate her. She tried so hard, and she would love to say that she was drunk last night, but that would mean making the gorgeous girl next to her leave, and that’s the last thing she wanted. Also if she blamed it on the drink she couldn’t have Toni make her feel like that again, she wouldn’t feel her hands on her again. Although Cheryl hadn’t had sex before, she can’t imagine it getting much better than what happened last night. Cheryl suddenly came to the realisation she was naked, so was the serpent lied next to her sleeping sound, she didn’t have the heart to wake up the pink haired girl as she looked so peaceful and… Natural. They both did. No front, no wall built up, no faking to hate each other. Everything would be fine as long as no one found out what happened last night, at least for a while, she wanted it to stay just the two of them forever.  
Toni started to stir and looked up at Cheryl “morning beautiful” Toni said sleepily with a shit eating grin on her face, remembering what she did to the ‘HBIC’ of Riverdale high.   
“Mor-” Cheryl frowned, and Toni frowned back asking what was wrong using her creased brow. Cheryl grabbed her throat and tried again. “Good morning” she sounded like she has the flu. Suddenly Toni realized what had happened and cried with laughter. Cheryl slapped the pink haired girl's arm, telling her to stop with a serious look on her face.  
“Oh my god I fucked you so hard you screamed your voice away” the shorter girl could not stop laughing; she couldn’t be any smugger even if she tried. Eventually, Cheryl started to laugh. Well, it was more of a wheeze. “I have to go to school like this Toni!”   
“Holy shit it’s the gift that keeps on giving!”   
“Hang on what time is it?” Cheryl asked   
“Shit!” the clock on the side table, told them they were seriously late for school.  
They very quickly got up and got dressed Toni in the same clothes as the night before. Cheryl looked at the serpent and said “You wait here for 5 minutes, then set off so we don’t walk into school together. They already watched us leaving together last night, we don’t need them seeing us walk in together as well!” Toni smiled and nodded. But Cheryl could tell she wasn’t thrilled at the idea. knowing the redhead wanted to hide what happened did bother Toni even though she understood. Cheryl leaned in and kissed Toni softly to soften the blow. “You have my number, text me?” Cheryl asked   
“Yeah of course bombshell”  
Cheryl went to walk out the door and closed the door behind her when she noticed Veronica walking right towards her. Oh no Cheryl thought to herself. “Well hello there screaming beauty,” Veronica said with a shit-eating grin.  
“What?” Cheryl questioned flushed as her voice quickly confirmed what Veronica was implying. Veronica burst into laughter   
“Wow! She must be good!”  
“What?” Cheryl questions once more hoping Veronica didn’t know, even though she clearly heard her.  
“Come on I heard you screaming last night after you left with the queen of the buskers we all did!”   
“I didn’t sleep with Toni!” Cheryl laughed as if she couldn’t believe she would think such a thing. Just as she nearly got Veronica to leave the girl in question bursts out the door. “Fuck.” Is all the pink haired girl could say. Her eyes bouncing from the glares. Cheryl then to Veronica then back again.   
“You can't-fool me bombshell,” Veronica said smug walking away already dialing Betty’s number to spread the news.   
“Fuck it” Cheryl sighs as she grabs the shorter girls hand. “Let's go to school we are late already.”

Later that day.  
“So, the rumors are true. Spill the tea ladies?” Kevin bursting with excitement to get the gossip. Cheryl and Toni were sat in the common room facing each other the smaller girl on the taller girl’s lap. Huddled in the armchair playing with each other's hands.   
“Nothing to tell,” Toni said simply. Kevin didn’t even bother to ask Cheryl, as he knew if Toni wouldn’t spill, Cheryl definitely wouldn’t!   
“Ah, my new favorite power couple,” Veronica announced as the core 4 entered.  
The bell rang and Toni leaned down wrapping her hands around Cheryl’s neck. Fingers tangling in the red hair on the back of her neck, giving her a gentle kiss. Cheryl started biting Toni’s lip hard, stopping her from leaving. They couldn’t leave each other alone.  
“Didn’t we see and hear enough last night guys come on.” Betty sighs with disgust as everyone leaves. Only Cheryl and Toni left making out in the chair.   
“We should probably leave for class” Cheryl announced. Cheryl was wearing her cheer uniform. She slid out from under Toni and bent over to grab her bag the serpent could see the redheads red panties.   
“Are all your panties that sexy red color?”  
Cheryl stands and turns quickly “Hey!” Cheryl exclaims wanting to be mad at the serpent for looking, but the look on Toni’s face wasn’t funny it was, well, hot. Cheryl was genuinely very very late but wanted to tease once more. She dropped a pen on the way out the door pretending to pick it up. Stopping for a second to shake her ass. The redhead turns to blow a kiss goodbye “Cya later cha cha” Toni left stood alone flustered and horny as hell. 

The whole time Cheryl was at cheer practice she regretted teasing Toni, as it only got her all worked up. Why couldn’t she control herself? Cheryl never felt like this before about anyone. When her practice was finished, the now sweaty redhead wandered outside of the school to see her very own serpent, waiting outside on her motorbike for Cheryl. “Where did this even come from?” Cheryl asked confused.  
“I had a free period so I went to collect it so I could take you for a ride.” Toni replied, then pulled out a red helmet and held it out to Cheryl “So what do you say bombshell?” The redhead looked at Toni worried “Come on Cher I won't kill you. I didn’t take Cheryl bombshell for a wuss” Toni grinned shaking the helmet.   
“Erg fine” Cheryl said reluctantly. She pulled the red helmet over her fiery red hair and swooped her leg over the back of the motorbike. Toni followed suit putting her helmet on and starting the engine. The second Cheryl heard the engine roar, her arms jolted around Toni’s waist clinging on for dear life. “I can’t drive if I can’t breathe baby.” Toni joked. The redhead tried to relax and they set off. When they got to the Pembroke, although Cheryl did reluctantly enjoy the ride when Toni asked: “see that wasn’t that bad was it?” Cheryl replied “never again cha cha” 

After eating their weight in Veggie Grill, and watched nearly every movie on Netflix. They went off to bed. Cheryl started to change while Toni stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching as more and more beautiful pale, porcelain skin was revealed. When Cheryl got down to nothing the serpent walked up behind the redhead, both standing in front of the dresser looking at each other in the mirror, the shorter girl ran her hands from Cheryl’s thighs, up her hips, and to her breasts. Breathing down her neck making the red hairs stand to attention on the back of her neck. Toni used one hand to hold Cheryl’s chin in place so she had to watch what Toni was about to do. The serpent grabbed the redheads left nipple between her index finger and thumb, rolling it gently causing Cheryl to moan slightly. Then Toni increased the pressure, causing a much louder moan. “Careful baby you don’t want Veronica hearing you again do you?” the pink haired girl whispered in a low tone.   
“No” Cheryl breathed. Toni squeezed her nipple hard this time.   
“Don’t lie!” She said through gritted teeth.  
“Okay, I like people to hear you fucking me daddy,” Cheryl admits flushed.   
Toni loved embarrassing the redhead, watching her pail skin change color. The shorter girl ran her hands back down Cheryl’s body to her thighs, then to her clit. Toni put her foot between Cheryl’s and kicked them apart, giving her easier access to what was hers. She then began circling the redhead's clit, occasionally running her fingers around her entrance and back teasing her. “Please, Toni” Cheryl begged breathlessly. At this point Cheryl was already a moaning, shaking, panting mess and the serpent loved it. Toni moves away suddenly, walking towards her bag. “Wait what? Are you leaving? You- you can’t jus-“ Cheryl pleaded almost angry at the thought she would just leave her like this.  
“Be quiet” Toni started to strip as Cheryl watched her completely lost. Once completely naked Toni lent down to her bag, reaching in and taking out a red leather strap. Cheryl becoming even more confused and curious. Toni stepped into the harness the redhead began to realize what was about to happen. Finally, Toni turned around wearing a strap-on, with one eyebrow raised “Okay?” The serpent asked making sure this wasn’t too much for Cheryl too soon.   
“Yes please daddy” Cheryl’s eyes wide and wanting. The redhead turned to face the mirror again and bent over the dresser spreading her legs.   
“Such an eager little girl” Toni smirked   
Cheryl shook her ass, as the other girl returned to behind her giving the redhead a spank, jolting her forwards with a moan. Toni loved how filthy Cheryl got when she was desperate. Toni pressed the tip of the dildo up to the panting redheads pussy. “I need your cock so bad daddy,” Cheryl begged. Them words nearly made Toni cum alone. Toni wrapped her hands around the redhead's waist clinging to her hips, and slowly slid the dildo inside her. It was Cheryl’s first time, but she was so ready and wet for Toni it slid in with ease. Toni continued the slow punishing pace, Cheryl screaming now louder than ever. Toni couldn’t get enough. “H- fuck harder please,” Cheryl begged again.  
“Since you asked so nicely princess” Toni hissed, with that she clung harder to the redhead's milky hips, turning purple with bruises, and began to spank and fuck Cheryl relentlessly. Cheryl couldn’t even speak at this point Toni had to hold Cheryl up when she hit just the right spot inside her. “I-I I’m close T-Toni” Cheryl was a shaking mess, and with that, she came undone screaming at the top of her lungs, with Toni’s name on her lips.  
“Fuck baby” The serpent hissed, still pounding her pussy. Cheryl came undone again. Toni pulled out and half Cheryl up, as she couldn’t stand and help her to the bed. The redhead instantly flopped to the bed laughing breathless. “How do you even do that to me?” the red-faced redhead asked “holy shit I can’t even close my legs”   
“That good baby?” Toni smiles smug “The things you do to me Cheryl bombshell.”


	3. The Musical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the musical episode should have gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally canon in my mind as to what happened in the musical episode.
> 
> As always leave me comments on what you want me to write about next!

The girls have spent 2 weeks together. Every second they would be together! They would stay up until the early hours of the morning most nights talking about everything. Their past, their hopes for the future, everything.

Cheryl had bagged the role of the lead in the school musical, Carrie. She made the perfect Carrie and everyone knew it, especially after she proved she could hold her own to the likes of Ethel and Josie. It was the night of the opening show. Toni looked adorable sat at her makeup desk. She was wearing a red cap and a t-shirt with a rainbow in the center of her chest. “Could you look any more gay baby?” Cheryl asked with a grin, swiftly leaning down to kiss the beautiful pink haired girl on her cheek, looking her in the eyes through the mirror.  
“Shut it Bombshell,” Toni smirked   
“I got you something.” Cheryl pulled her hand from behind her back revealing a red rose, “Good luck tonight.” A huge grin spread across Toni’s face, turning Cheryl’s cheeks almost redder than the rose, that was now in Toni’s hand. She hated people seeing her do nice and cute things, Cheryl thought it made her look soft. Something she didn’t show anyone but Toni, and since Betty and Veronica sat on either side of them saying things like,  
“OMG that’s adorable Cheryl” and “Could you be any cuter?”   
Toni stood wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s waist, followed by a gentle kiss on the lips. Toni takes a small step back, hands still fixed to the redhead’s waist.  
“HOLY. SHIT.” Toni’s eyes widen making Cheryl blush yet again. “You look… Sensational.”  
“Guys stop your actually far too cute. I’m so glad I basically set this up by daring you to kiss.” Veronica exclaims looking smug. Cheryl rolls her eyes and Toni grabs Cheryl’s hand.   
“Come on”   
“Can you really not go 2 minutes without having sex. You are animals.” Betty says playfully   
“Who said we were going to have sex?” Cheryl basically growling with her teeth showing ready to fight. Toni just smiles, why did she love it so much when Cheryl was mean? “Poor cousin Bettykins is someone jealous? Is your serpent not giving you enough?” Cheryl smiled sarcastically. Betty sat gobsmacked, Veronica bursting into laughter.  
“Sorry Betty I can’t help it, that was funny” Veronica defends herself after getting a glare from the girl next door Betty Cooper. Toni simply looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, then returned to dragging Cheryl out the room.   
“If you’re dragging me to be fucked Topaz I really don’t think we have time,” Cheryl said matter-of-factly.   
“Firstly I never said I was going to fuck you, and secondly how did you know?” Toni said defensively as she realized she might be more predictable than she thought.  
“You have that look in your eye cha cha” Cheryl said winking and giggling, the way she does, only for Toni. The pink haired girl lets go of Cheryl’s hand shrugs her shoulders defeated, and starts to walk back past the redhead in her drop-dead gorgeous, low cut, pink silk Carrie dress.   
“Wait!” Cheryl said with her pouty face that Toni simply can’t resist.   
“Yes, princess?” Toni raises her eyebrow waiting for an answer.   
“You weren’t meant to just give up, daddy” Cheryl whines still pouting. Toni grabs her hand yet again leading the redhead down the corridor to the girls changing room. Toni instantly pushes Cheryl up to the locker. Cheryl lets out a moan “I hate to rush you cha cha, but I have to be on stage in 20 minutes.” The redhead pants.   
“Shut up” Toni whispers breathlessly before starting to press her lips to the redheads. The pink haired girl’s hands run from Cheryl’s neck to her waist, then to her hips. Cheryl melts, she loves the feeling of Toni’s hands all over her body, and the way her hands glided over the silk of her dress was something of a wet dream! The serpent spins them around and lays Cheryl down onto the bench in between the row of lockers. Lips not leaving each other for a second. Toni pulls at Cheryl’s bottom lip with her teeth as she pulls away from there kiss to slide the redheads dress up slowly grazing her tights. When Cheryl’s dress is scrunched around her waist, Toni saw she was wearing her favorite. A red lace thong. “Who did you wear this for baby?”  
“You daddy, all yours,” Cheryl says in that adorable fuck me voice.  
“And what about this?” Toni moves Cheryl’s thong aside, the redhead’s back arches off the bench in anticipation of what’s to come. Toni runs her fingers from the top to the bottom of her slit the circling her entrance, teasing. She lifts up her fingers showing Cheryl wide-eyed “Is this all mine too?”   
Cheryl is so lost with want she can’t even speak, so instead, she looks into Toni’s eyes panting and nodding yes frantically. Usually, Toni would make her reply, but she simply didn’t have the time nor the patience. So instead she begins to circle the redhead’s clit at a punishingly slow pace. “Fuck” Cheryl moans “Faster- please- fucking god please Toni!” Cheryl leans down and grabs Toni’s arm holding it in place so she can’t stop and starts to thrust her hips faster into Toni’s hand. The pink haired serpent swats away Cheryl’s hand and moves her fingers, entering two inside the redhead’s slick cunt. “Holy fuck daddy!” Cheryl literally screams neither of them couldn’t care less if anyone hears in fact, even though they wouldn’t either admit it, they loved people to hear. Toni reaches up with her spare hand and wraps it around Cheryl’s throat. The redhead almost tipped over the edge with the feeling of being so dominated by her very own serpent. Toni moves her hand from her throat to her clit, circling once more “Cum for me baby, I want to hear you scream my name” and with that Cheryl explodes into a screaming, shaking mess.  
“Carrie to the stage please” Kevin speaks through the speakers.   
“Just in time baby” Toni pants still completely breathless. Cheryl jumps up still breathless and her legs shaking swiftly smoothing down her dress “Break a leg cutie” Toni gives the flushed redhead a kiss. As Cheryl leaves Toni spanks the red heads ass one last time. Cheryl turns to see Toni wink. Holy shit Cheryl loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want for the next chapter I need inspo!


	4. Jealous Cheryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is a bitch as per. Toni puts her in her place.  
> Cheryl is stroppy and jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of angsty to start with but there is smut near the end you horny little dykes, enjoy
> 
> as requested jealous Cheryl.

It had been a week since the musical and things had been hectic! But one thing remained steady and stable and that was Toni and Cheryl. Every second they had free was dedicated to each other, and they loved it. Ever since that night after Veronica’s party Toni never really left the Pembroke. Cheryl found out the serpent had been couch surfing and used that as an excuse to have Toni stay every night, really Cheryl hadn’t felt so happy and safe since her brother Jason had died. Toni had reluctantly dropped Cheryl off at Thistle house, as she needed to grab some more of her things after moving into the Pembroke.   
Toni came flying into thistle house on her bike and removed her helmet to great her beautiful bombshell, but instead Cheryl kept her head down and rushed to put the cherry red helmet on. “Hey, what’s going on?” Toni asked her eye brow furrowed, knowing something was definitely wrong. She grabbed Cheryl’s arm with her helmet in her hand to stop her from covering her face. Cheryl winced leading Toni’s eyes to where her hand had grabbed her. Her wrist was bruised. The second Cheryl glanced up scared eyes like a baby dear in head lights. Toni’s face instantly changed from soft admiration, to burning anger at the sight of her girlfriends face. She had a bust lip and a jet black eye. Toni threw her helmet to the ground it gliding over the gravel and swung off her bike, fast. 

“Please don’t Toni!” Cheryl cried as the serpent stalked toward the big solid oak door and threw it open. Cheryl rushed after her, reaching and grabbing at Toni’s serpent jacket. It felt like everything was in slow motion.   
The second Toni laid eyes on Penelope blossom, the anger that she thought couldn’t get any worse just did. She stopped for a second, Cheryl stood in front of her, hands pressed against the serpents leather clad chest, it rapidly rising and falling. Cheryl was pleading softly but Toni didn’t take her eyes off Cheryl’s devil of a mother for a second. It was Penelope laughing that made Toni loose her last ounce of control. She gently moved Cheryl out the way and heavily walked towards the bitch, her arm going to Penelope’s throat and pushing her up against the wall. “You think its fucking funny?” Toni spat through gritted teeth. Cheryl tried to pull her girlfriend off of her mother, but the serpent was much stronger.   
“It’s all your fault you south side scum. Cheryl wouldn’t need me to hit her if it wasn’t for you corrupting her with your sinful ways!”   
It was Toni’s turn to laugh “Says the local whore. You so much as look at Cheryl wrong one more time. I. will. Kill. You.” Toni could feel herself shaking. “Understand you old hag?”   
Penelope wormed her head slightly to look at Cheryl and spat into her face “Get out of this house Cheryl Marjorie blossom, and never come back you devilish child!” that was it. Toni swung Penelope to the ground and reached round to her back pocket. Cheryl knew exactly what she was about to do. Toni grabbed her knife flicked it out and pressed it against Penelope’s neck. She was frozen, just holding the knife against her neck. “Please baby, please don’t. they will take you away!” Toni just blinked, she couldn’t move, her anger subsiding as she realised what she was doing. “Please,” Cheryl cried softly sniffling. Toni moved her knife “I swear I will kill you next time you hurt her! Stay. Away.” Toni stood slowly. Penelope rushed to her feet flustered trying not to look scared “Go now! And don’t come back to me when this scum put the knife to your throat!” Cheryl quickly grabbed Toni’s arm and dragged outside the house. Once outside she grabbed Toni’s face now covered in tears. “I nearly killed her Cher” her voice shaking.  
“I know. But you didn’t” Cheryl pulled Toni as close as possible “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just… I…. I just love you and I can’t stand what she has done…” Cheryl stopped her with her lips, pressing them to the pink haired girls.   
“I love you too, its okay Cha Cha.” Cheryl’s eyes were softer than ever and Toni could have melted. “Come on we are late,” Cheryl said calmly still holding Toni’s face in her hands before walking to pick up the helmet off he floor.

At school.  
“What the fuck happened Tiny?” Sweet Pea asked, rushing towards the two. Toni was still slightly frozen and in a haze. Although she was in a gang, and had done some messed up things luckily she had never actually had to kill anyone. That wasn’t even what bothered her, it was how angry she had gotten. She had never felt anything like that before. “Bye.” Toni said quietly and walked slowly into the school.  
“What on earth is happening? Whoa, and what the fuck happened to your face Bombshell?” Sweet Pea asked.  
“As you can see, my mother beat the shit out me and..”  
“Shit!” Sweet Pea cut in knowing exactly what had happened, shaking his head.  
“What? I haven’t even explained what happened?”  
“Okay blossom sit down.” Cheryl and Sweet Pea sat on the steps of the school next to each other, Cheryl looked to Sweet Pea waiting for him to enlighten her. “Last week one of the older serpents came to the Whyte Wyrm, he already seemed drunk. Toni was working the bar as she does pretty much every night. He must have heard about you and her being together, and as you know your family hasn’t done the serpents any favours. Anyway I didn’t hear exactly what he had said, but I heard your name and well, Toni ticked. She’s small but the girl is seriously strong. It took me, Fangs and eventually FP to get her off the guy. An hour or so later she felt awful. He was badly messed up,” Sweet Pea shook his head at the memory. Then turned to look at Cheryl.  
“Every serpent has a soft underbelly, just turns out you’re hers.” Sweet Pea shrugged.   
“She didn’t even mention it.” Cheryl said slightly offended.  
“I know, and she never would, she was terrified you would find out and run away.”  
“Why would I run away? I would never… I couldn’t”   
“She said she was worried she would scare you.” Sweet Pea gave Cheryl a sympathetic look “But she would never be like that towards you, like I said every serpent has a soft underbelly.”

Lunch time.  
Toni was sat quietly staring into space. Cheryl stared for a moment, then slowly walked towards the pink haired girl. She slowly knelt down to Toni’s height gently placing her hands on top of Toni’s “Hey,” Cheryl said calmly and quietly “I spoke to Sweet Pea.”   
Toni looked up to meet Cheryl’s eyes. She realised the serpent was worried so quickly reassured her “I’m not scared of you, I never will be. You were protecting me. Toni I burned down my house and you didn’t run… I love you okay? I will never leave,”  
A tear ran down Toni’s face quickly being swept away by one of Cheryl’s long pale fingers. “I just get so… I hate it. I hate that your mom can’t see what I see, I hate anyone who can’t see it. I want to make it all go away.” Toni said trying to hold back her tears.  
“No one else see’s what you see, because I’m nasty to everyone else.” Cheryl laughs joking trying to cheery Toni up. Toni let a small smile spread across her face. “I love you.” Cheryl said crawling onto Toni’s lap.  
“I love you too princess.” Toni whispered while burying her face into her girlfriend’s neck. 

Cheryl lifted Toni’s head with one finger under her chin, leading their lips together. Cheryl shifted slightly until she had a thigh either side of Toni straddling her. Her hands gliding from Cheryl’s porcelain thighs, up and around to the redhead’s ass, grabbing a handful. Cheryl giggled an adorable giggle into Toni’s mouth making her groan. She loved it when Cheryl was like this, young and carefree.   
Veronica sauntered into the room covering her eyes. “Guys please, every fucking day!” Why when anyone tried to make the two stop whatever they were doing, did it make them want to do it even more? Cheryl giggled yet again and started to roll her hips into Toni knowing full well what reaction this would prompt. The serpent groaned again and smacked Cheryl’s ass playfully making her moan into Toni’s mouth. “Fuck this I’m out!”   
As soon as the two heard the door shut they broke their kiss and laughed. Not just any laugh, but a hearty throwing your head back and grabbing your stomach kind of laugh. Cheryl had stopped laughing and was just sat smiling ear to ear watching Toni’s eyes scrunched up as she gasped for air. Cheryl reached out and put her hand on her girlfriend’s chest to feel her laughing rippling through her chest. Toni opened her eyes smiling back. “I love you so much TT. Maybe too much”   
“I love you too princess” Toni laughed.

 

Later that day Cheryl had finished her final class, it was maths. Cheryl thought maths so easy, that she actually found it mind numbingly boring. She strutted down the corridor to meet her beautiful serpent by her locker heels clicking as her hips sway. Turning just about every head in the room. Cheryl was used to everyone burning a hole in her skirt, but when she noticed the only eyes she wanted on her weren’t, her smirk soon fell into a straight line.   
Toni was standing with her back to Cheryl lent against her locker laughing facing chuck clayton of all people. Calling him a person was actually quite nice of Cheryl, considering he was more of an ape. Chucks filthy man hands reached to Toni’s arms. Swiftly to be smacked away by Cheryl “What the fuck is going on?” Cheryl gave chuck her signature death stare. He clearly didn’t get the hint to leave fast before Cheryl unleashed her jealous wrath on him.   
“Hey baby we were jus…” Toni was cut short as Cheryl grabbed onto her waist pinning her to the locker and kissed her passionately until she knew chuck the ape clayton had left. “What the hell Cheryl?”  
“Mine.” Cheryl said, stomping her foot like a spoiled child with her bottom lip hanging out not wanting to share her toys.   
“On the bike, now!” Toni whispered into Cheryl’s ear.

After a silent ride home to the Pembroke, and an equally silent walk to Cheryl’s apartment. Toni walked into the bedroom ignoring whatever Cheryl was saying. “Wait there” Toni demanded. Cheryl just nodded as she could tell by the tone of her voice, wasn’t one that would tolerate playing around.   
When Toni returned from the walk in closet she was wearing Cheryl’s favourite strap on and nothing else. 

“Strip and on your hands and knees, now” Toni said in a low and raspy voice. It dripped sex. Cheryl did so instantly removing her clothes and underwear as quick as possible, still not saying a word, as she knew she was in trouble. “You were a naughty girl today, so I’m going to have to punish you like the naughty girl you are.” Toni tried to sound like her usual dominant self, and don’t get me wrong she did, but there was a hint of excitement in her voice and Cheryl could hear it. “Okay?”  
“Yes,” Cheryl said nodding.   
Toni smacked Cheryl’s ass. “Yes what?”  
“Yes daddy.” Cheryl said blushing from how wet she already was from one spank.  
“I’m going to spank you 5 times, and your going to count… Understand?” Toni growled.  
Cheryl felt her stomach knot and tighten with arousal letting out a whimper “Fuck… Yes,”  
Toni, although she wouldn’t show it, was absolutely lost and blinded in a cloud of sensual fog. She rubbed the redhead’s ass, then spanked her for the first time. Cheryl jutted forwards and lowered herself down onto her elbows bowing her head, breathless and moaning.   
“Count Cheryl!” Toni snapped.  
“One,” Cheryl breathed almost inaudible. The second the word left her mouth the second blow cam crashing into her ass. Oh My God Cheryl was lost already.   
“Two... Three… Four… Five…” Cheryl panted, every number sounding more desperate.  
“good girl on your knees.”  
Cheryl did so immediately standing from the bed, legs slightly shaky. Cheryl lowered herself onto her knees in front of Toni, the dildo next to Cheryl’s face. The look Cheryl gave Toni drove her absolutely insane. She could feel her wetness running down her leg. She ignored it and stood confidently above the redhead giving her fuck me eyes. “What do you want, baby?” Toni asked her voice husky.  
“I want you to fuck my throat with your cock please daddy.” Cheryl said with a sweet smile on her face and eyes black with desire. Toni let out a deep and quiet groan, she loved when Cheryl would talk like that just for her and no one else. She reached to wind her fingers into Cheryl’s baby hairs on the back of her neck, her bottom lip between her teeth. The redhead never taking her eyes off of Toni’s. Cheryl wrapped her manicured hands around the base of the dildo and opened her mouth, her tongue places lightly on top of her bottom teeth, inviting Toni to thrust into her mouth. The serpent was pretty much drooling at this point, and slowly thrust her hips so the tip of the dildo was resting on Cheryl tongue. Cheryl wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking it like a lolly pop. Then taking it all the way to the back of her throat moaning. Toni pulled back and then pushed the dildo back into her mouth again until the head hit the back of her throat again. The redhead reached under the strap on and felt how wet Toni was, slowly sliding in two fingers. This time the moan that came from Toni’s mouth wasn’t low, it was needy and they became more frequent as Cheryl curled her fingers inside her every time the dildo hit the back of her throat. The serpent picked up the pace never loosing eye contact until she was coming, hard. “Fuck, oh my fucking god, Cheryl, baby.” Cheryl let the dildo free with a pop. Toni quickly recovering wrapped her hand around Cheryl’s throat and pulled her up to her feet then throwing her onto the bed Toni climbed in between her legs and wasting no time, lined the head of the dildo up with the redhead’s entrance. Cheryl’s fingers dug into Toni’s waist pulling her closer and moving her hips upwards to slide the dildo inside of her. Once Toni had pushed every inch inside the redhead her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as the strap on hit the spot deep inside of her that made her squirm. “Fuck daddy, your cock… Oh fuck it feels so good.” Cheryl moaned. Toni swiftly picking up the pace. With every thrust Cheryl became louder and louder. It didn’t take long before she was close to the edge. Toni felt her pussy clench around the dildo. “F-fuck I’m gunna….” Cheryl came undone her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her nails digging so deep into the serpent’s skin Toni was sure she was bleeding, the redhead was screaming as Toni showed no signs of slowing down, coxing another mind blowing orgasm out of the redhead. This time Cheryl couldn’t even form words just letters sputtered out of her mouth and her cum squirted everywhere. Although Toni planned on making her cum again, Cheryl was shaking far too much. “Daddy I can’t take anymore, holy fuck.”  
Toni slowed to a stop, panting “That was so hot. You’re such a good girl,” they lay there for a moment “Now clean up your mess, you dirty girl.” Toni said with a smirk. Cheryl was happy to do so. She moved to between Toni’s legs and began to suck and lick all her cum off the dildo. It was clean but Cheryl didn’t want to stop, until Toni quickly grabbed her hair and pulled her off “Don’t be so greedy,” Toni said sitting up to give Cheryl a kiss. “I love you princess”  
“I love you too daddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment as to what you want me to write next.


	5. Serpent in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by a few people, here is the serpent dance. smut near the end obviously but the start is important for character development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More requested smutty smut enjoy your thirsty bitches!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments, also follow me on Tumblr for updates on fanfic. feel free to leave asks.   
> Tumblr- xxx-xxxhotdog

For the past 5 days Toni had been coming back to the Pembroke after work, and 3 days out of the 5, she was covered in blood and bruised in just about every place humanly possible. Tonight wasn’t any different. “Cher baby, stay calm.” Toni hollowed through the apartment. “I swear it looks worse than it actually is.”  
Cheryl quickly rushed to the living room from her bedroom “TT!” Toni was drenched in blood, a cut from her eyebrow seemed to be the source of most of the blood. Even her clothes were ripped. The serpent even had a slice in her t-shirt where a knife had cut through just skimming her skin underneath. Cheryl led Toni to the kitchen and helped lift her onto the counter rushing to get the overused first aid kit. Trebling fingers trying desperately prying the box open. “What the hell happened this time?” Cheryl said sounding annoyed but more concerned.   
“Sweet Pea and I had to pay a visit to some Northsider,” Toni explained wincing in pain as Cheryl applied rubbing alcohol to Toni’s eyebrow.  
“Sorry. Who did this to you TT? What did this Northsider even do?”  
“Cherry, you know I cant tell you any of that,” Toni said quietly. She hated not being able to tell Cheryl things.   
“I can’t just sit here anymore. Waiting for you to come home like this!” Cheryl rambled. The concern in her eyes made Toni melt. She reached out to grab Cheryl’s face to bring their eyes together.   
“I don’t have a choice in this Cher.” Her brow furrowed and an apologetic look on her face.  
“No your right you don’t, but I do!” Cheryl snapped. The serpent knew exactly what the redhead was implying.   
“No, I can’t be the reason for you to join,” Toni mumbled shaking her head.   
“TT, I have thought about this since the moment I met you. I don’t have a family anymore; you are my family. I want this, and if it means I get to protect you in the process then even better!” Cheryl explained, arms flying around dramatically. Her voice softened slightly breathing for a second “But I need your blessing TT.”  
“You really have thought about this, huh?” Toni had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, thinking about what Cheryl said about them being a family. 

Truth is, Toni had never really had a family. That was until she got in contact with her grandfather and joined the serpents. When she 6 her mom died and her dad was out of the picture, he had a drink problem, and would occasionally come home and beat her mother. Toni was glad when he left, she hated him. She loved her mom more than anyone in this world. Even at the age of 6, she would look after her mom. But she was too far gone. One day Toni had been playing with her toys in her cupboard under the stairs where she would sleep to stay out the way of her moms “clients” until she heard her the men leave. When she heard the door close she knew it was safe to go and look after her mom. Until one day, the small brunette stood in the doorway, blanket in her hand. She was too young to have known what had happened. The sad thing is she did, she knew this day was coming. She climbed onto the bed and kissed her mom on the head. She was still and peaceful.  
Toni thought her mom was the most beautiful woman on this planet inside and out. Even when she was 6, she knew her mom wasn’t bad, just broken.   
Eventually, social services came and took Toni away and sent her to live with her grandpa. The memory that sticks out the most after moving to the trailer park was playing outside and some other kids from the park started to bully Toni for being smaller than the other kids. Until a taller dark-haired little boy came over. He didn’t even have to say a word and the other kids scattered. That was the first time Sweet Pea and Toni met. They were inseparable ever since.

“Yeah,” Cheryl said looking down at her hands slithering her fingers together. “I want to be a part of your world, I love you, it's going to have to happen one day.”  
“Okay,” the pink haired girl said shrugging her shoulders in defeat.  
“Wait, what?” A huge childish grin stretching over Cheryl’s beautiful pale skin. “You mean it?”  
“Yeah of cou…” Toni was quickly cut short, the redhead rushing over and pulling her in so close she winced slightly. She could hardly breathe Cheryl was squeezing her so tight, her head nuzzled into her chest with Toni still sat on the countertop. The two laughed and Cheryl backed away starting to dance, twirling and jumping in excitement. Toni lent back against the cupboard’s and smiled in admiration.

 

The Whyte Wyrm 3 days later.  
Toni was working the bar tonight, and after a conversation with FP, Cheryl would be a serpent after one thing.   
She strutted into the bar with the same confidence she always carries. She was wearing a black lace top and a red velvet mini skirt with thigh-high red boots. When she reached the bar, she lent over as she always does to give her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. This time the kiss was more heated, her hands holding the back of Toni’s neck. Leaning back to her side of the bar Toni smirked “The usual baby girl, cherry cola and vodka?”  
“Hold the cherry cola,” Cheryl quickly threw the vodka to the back of her throat and winked. Hips swaying their way to the pole on the main stage. Toni dropped her towel and made her way around the bar, never taking her eyes off of her girlfriend’s perfect ass. Cheryl’s hand glided down the pole, her eyes never leaving Toni’s. “Fucking hell Toni!” Sweet Pea hollered while pushing her arm. Toni quickly made him shut up with a push back. Her eyes quickly snapping back to Cheryl’s. The redhead walked around the pole in a circle, then slowly lifted her shirt revealing the top of a red lace all in one. She then unzipped her skirt biting her lip and winking to Toni. The room filled with whistles and shouting “Fuck Tiny’s a lucky girl,” one serpent yelled laughing among the crowd, making the pink haired girl grin. Cheryl was left in a red one-piece and black stockings. Toni was flustered as hell, her pants completely ruined. Cheryl began to move her toned body around the pole, as if she had done it a million times before, never prying her eyes away from her girlfriend for more than a second. Once the song ended Toni was a mess. FP came onto the stage with her red serpent jacket, draping it over Cheryl’s shoulders. The crowd of people started to chant and cheer, but Cheryl only cared to get to one person. She gracefully grabbed her clothes and walked directly to Toni, meeting her with her lips first then her hands grabbed onto Toni’s shoulders. The pink haired girl’s hands gliding to the lace-clad waist of her girlfriend. Cheryl moved her lips to the other girl’s ear, grazing her lips and teeth along Toni’s jaw. “Let’s go,”  
Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand dragging her out the bar. Once outside she pulled Cheryl to behind the Whyte Wyrm and picked her up, wrapping Cheryl’s long pale legs around her waist. Their lips hungrily attacking each other sloppily. “Take me home Toni!” She didn’t hesitate, she rushed to her bike handing Cheryl her helmet. The redhead removed the red leather jacket laying it over the bike seat and stepped into her skirt, sliding her shirt back over her head. Toni grabbed the jacket and held it out with a smile for Cheryl to turn and slide her slim arms into. hoisting it over her shoulders. “Perfect,” Toni said simply. They both stood for a moment, just smiling at each other before hopping onto the bike, riding home faster than usual.

Once they reached the Pembroke, they ran upstairs not even waiting for the elevator. The two burst through the door Cheryl first, lips pressed against each other’s only separating to discard their shirts. The shorter girl kicked the door closed, moving the redhead further into the room until they reach the bedroom. Toni’s hand went to Cheryl’s back gliding downward to the top of her skirt, slowly gliding the zip down. The red mini skirt fell into a pool around her feet. Cheryl pushed gently on Toni’s shoulder’s, making her fall into the small armchair behind her. Walking slowly towards her, hips swaying a little more than usual. The shorter girl felt uncomfortably wet sat in her jeans and black lace bra. “Did you like my dance daddy?” Cheryl whispered leaning down to Toni’s ear, hands on the arms of the chair. “Because I really liked dancing for you.”  
“I loved it, baby. You got me so wet.” Toni tried so hard to sound calm and collected, under the circumstances that was difficult to do.  
“Can I see daddy?” Cheryl said innocently, as though she was a child asking for candy. Toni couldn’t even speak so just nodded. Cheryl eyed up Toni’s crotch hungrily kneeling down in between the denim-clad legs. She moved her hands from the arms of the chair, to the button of Toni’s jeans opening it and sliding down the zipper. The redhead looked up to see Toni looking at her the way she did while she was dancing, and back was the spoiled little girl. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it! She pulled Toni’s jeans and pants down in one. Toni was leaning forwards slightly, watching when Cheryl pressed a hand onto her chest pushing her back into the chair. As Cheryl kissed down the other girl’s thigh, her hand ran down Toni’s chest and to her nipples, grazing and squeezing them in turn through the lace. Toni was lost a moaning breathy mess. Cheryl eyes Toni’s pussy, the cum shining on the inside of her thighs, it was Cheryl’s turn to moan. She blew genially down the length of Toni’s pussy. The pink haired girl squirmed moving her hips up to try and make some friction. “Come on baby, make daddy feel good.”  
“Yes, daddy.” Cheryl whispered sweetly before running her tongue along Toni’s slit.   
“Oh, fuck baby.” Toni moaned biting her lip. Cheryl loved watching what she does to her Girlfriend, and Toni loved the way the redhead looked up at her. Cheryl began to circle her clit slowly, then sucking lightly listening. Toni’s groans getting louder already getting close to the edge, her hands still squeezing her lace covered nipples. Cheryl’s wet hot tongue slid down to the other girl’s entrance circling, teasing, then entering making Toni moan considerably louder. “I need your fingers princess.” The shorter girl breathed.  
And just like that Cheryl did. She slid two, then soon after three fingers inside her, stretching her beautifully. All the while sucking on her clit. Just like that Toni was falling apart, eyes scrunched shut, lips parted, her hips jutting up and down, holding Cheryl’s head where she needed it most. Toni went slack and slouched into the chair breathless. “God, I love you so much baby girl.” Cheryl smiled a cheesy grin, wiping her face then sucking the cum off of her fingers and climbing into Toni’s lap. They sat like that for a moment, calming their breathing.  
“I liked the way you watched me dance for you a lot TT.” Cheryl spoke quietly.  
“I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Toni laughed softly “You know my shift hadn’t even ended?”  
“TT, won’t you get in trouble?”  
“Babe I didn’t really care at the time. Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you think and ideas for the next chapters.
> 
> tumblr- xxx-xxxhotdog


	6. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some choni sexting and everyone finding out about cheryl joinging the serpents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I received several requests for some sexting here it is!  
> don't forget to leave more of your sexual fantasies and I will write them.
> 
> tumblr- xxx-xxxhotdog
> 
> sorry, this chapter is kind of short, next one should be longer. xx

The weekend was officially over and everyone was reluctantly walking their way into school. Cheryl on the other hand was beyond excited. She pulled up on the back of Toni’s bike followed by Sweet Pea and Fangs. The redhead swung her leg over. Cheryl was wearing a short black mini skirt, the lace top of her suspenders showing slightly, simple black high heel boots and a plain black low cut t-shirt. But that wasn’t what everyone was gawking at. They were staring at the cherry red leather jacket draped effortlessly over her shoulders. Toni watched Cheryl remove her helmet, releasing the flames, swaying her hair like in a scene from a movie. Toni couldn’t contain her smile, neither could Sweet Pea and Fangs. Over the past month, Cheryl had become extremely close to the boys. Toni and Cheryl walked hand in hand, laughing behind Sweet Pea and Fangs, who were punching and pushing each other, arguing about who won last night’s game of pool at the Whyte Wyrm.

When they entered the lounge “Oh, My, God.” Kevin stood jaw dropping to the floor. Cheryl looked around; realising everyone else had the same look on their face. The two climbed in to their usual arm chair. Cheryl climbing into Toni’s lap as usual, so that she could keep her hands on the red heads ass.  
“Are you guys seriously just going to sit there and not even explain?” Veronica gasped.  
“Oh yeah, I’m a serpent now.” Cheryl said matter-of-factly a huge grin on her face as she looks to Toni. Just like that the bell rings and everyone scatters. “Erg come on let’s go we have history.” The redhead says rolling her eyes. 

Ever since the two first became exclusive, they had an inability to keep their hands off of each other for more than a moment. This made Mr Guenther, making the two sit across the room from each other, even more infuriating. Mr Guenther loved Cheryl, until now. Turns out his hate for the Southside, outweighed his love for Cheryl blossom.  
Cheryl sat legs crossed, elbow resting on the desk and her chin in her hand. God she was bored. Her eyes were starting to flicker shut. She jumped at the sound of Toni coughing. Cheryl’s head turned to look at the pink hair and dark clear skin of her girlfriend. Toni was pointing to her phone. When the redhead looked at her phone, she noticed a notification, she slyly opened it under the table. 

From: TT  
To: Bombshell  
Them stockings are very distracting Ms. Blossom ;)

Cheryl looked over to Toni, who was biting her lip looking directly and her thighs, then raking her eyes up to Cheryl’s, winking.

From: Bombshell  
To: TT  
I wore them just for you. Xx

From: TT  
To: Bombshell  
And what exactly did you plan on achieving by wearing them, just for me? ;)

 

Cheryl looked at her phone for a moment, thinking about the real answer for wearing the stockings, debating whether she could physically type something so dirty. Cheryl only ever spoke in that way with Toni, and only when she was deeply lost in the lust, only she could make her feel. Hell Cheryl rarely swore, but once her girlfriend got her worked up all of that went to shit. One look over to Toni was all it took for Cheryl to simply not care, she wanted her to know the real reason she wore them.

From: Bombshell  
To: TT  
Well TT, I was hoping wearing them would lead to you fucking me, right here, right now! ;)

Toni’s jaw dropped and she swore she was drooling. Her hand shot up instantly. “Yes Ms Topaz” Mr Guenther sighed.  
“Can I go to the toilet?”  
“If you must!” Mr Guenther said rolling his eyes and turning back to the board. 

Cheryl finally entered the toilets, after leaving a strategic amount of time between the two asking to excused, careful not to raise any suspicion. Toni quickly grabbing her hips and kissed her hungrily, moaning against her mouth. The feeling of her fingers digging into the redhead’s hips drove Cheryl crazy with want. “Not here,” Cheryl panted “anyone could walk in, come.”  
The redhead swiftly leads the brunette to the girls changing room, knowing full well no one would be using it for at least another half an hour. Once they entered, and the room was empty, Cheryl pushed Toni to sit on the bench in between the row of lockers.  
“Are these, what are getting you so worked up, TT?” Cheryl teased, slowly gliding her skirt up her thigh, showing more and more until she reached the top of the lace stockings. The two words that Cheryl said next, tipped Toni over the edge. “Fuck me.”  
Toni pounced, throwing Cheryl into the lockers with a loud metal bang. Kissing her slowly, Cheryl opened her mouth allowing Toni to roam her mouth with her hot tongue. The red head was already whimpering and panting. The shorter girls hand moved down Cheryl’s body slowly, until she met her thigh with a sharp snap. Toni released one of the clasps holding the stockings up. After that every movement became rushed, hungry to take each other, the thought of teasing out the window. It was hands everywhere, grabbing. Nails digging into hips and necks, fingers tangling in hair. Moans filling the room whining and groaning.  
Cheryl’s skirt was quickly up around her waist allowing Toni to move her thong aside. Toni wrapped her hand around the back of Cheryl’s thigh, lifting to wrap it around her small toned waist, giving her easier access to what was all hers. Toni’s fingers making one swipe along the redheads slit making her hips twitch and breath catch in a low, desperate groan. Lifting her fingers, drenched in cum to Cheryl’s lips. She opened her mouth, eyes never leaving each others. Cheryl’s long pale, perfectly manicured hands wrapped around Toni’s wrist, gliding her cum soaked fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking greedily. Cheryl hummed at the sweet taste of herself. Toni wasted no more time, running her hands down Cheryl’s body, her fingers skimming the inch of flesh showing around her navel, then down to her soaked pussy. “You want me fuck burry my fingers in your pretty little cunt princess?” Toni sighed, her voice husky. “Fuck,” Cheryl breathes, “Yes please, daddy.” With a low groan Toni entered two digits’, Cheryl sighing with relief. Every time Toni hit that spot deep inside Cheryl that made her toes curl and legs shake, she would let out a moan, every thrust getting louder and louder until Cheryl was screaming. The room filled will heavy breathing, whimpering, and the delicious sound of Cheryl’s wet pussy. Toni was sure it would be echoing down the corridor, although neither of them seemed to care. “F-fuck TT, oh god I’m going to cum,” Toni picked up the pace, coaxing the redheads orgasm out with one last high pitched screech. Toni had to physically hold Cheryl up, her legs shaking and jolting so hard she feared she would fall to the floor. “Oh my god,” Cheryl breathed “that was….”  
“Fucking amazing.” Toni finished also breathless.  
“Take me home and fuck me like that again, daddy.” Cheryl whispered, eye lashed flickering, giving Toni that look she knew she couldn’t resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me some asks on Tumblr @ xxx-xxxhotdog
> 
> also, leave me comments about what you wanna see next.


	7. Jealous Toni.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some jealous Toni and also some bondage.   
> The end sets us off for a new storyline I have been thinking of also more sweet pea and Cheryl interactions which I LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, as usual, let me know what you want to see next in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr- xxx-xxxhotdog

Cheryl had officially been a serpent for an entire week now, and it had been the greatest week of her life. She finally had a family, and to everyone’s surprise, her and Sweet Pea had gotten incredibly close. Cheryl saw him as Toni’s brother. Plus, he spent a lot of time at Cheryl’s apartment playing PlayStation. Cheryl’s place was the only place he would actually get a home cooked meal, something she didn’t mind doing at all. Fangs would occasionally turn up too, but there was something about Sweet Pea that Cheryl admired, probably his short temper and protectiveness over Toni. Both being things they share in common. 

In the cafeteria, a new table had formed. It used to be the Serpents, the Vixens, the Bulldogs, the losers, and of course the Scooby gang. But now everything had changed due to Cheryl and Toni being together. It was as if their kingdoms had united through their relationship. The couple sat at the table next to each other, usually with Toni’s legs over Cheryl’s. The new table also included Veronica, Archie, Jughead, Betty, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Kevin and occasionally Josie and Reggie. Don’t be mistaken, Cheryl wasn’t ‘nice’ now, she could be brutal and Toni loved it, so did Sweet Pea. He admired how quick she came up with the most intellectual comebacks, without ever cussing. Cheryl thought she merely put up with their company, never admitting to enjoying it. She loved being with the serpents, they understood the things she had seen and been through more than most Northsiders. Cheryl was just happy to not feel so lonely anymore.

It was Thursday afternoon, which meant it was Vixens practice. Toni had started to get used to Cheryl’s constant attention and gawking. But this practice Cheryl had taken Josie aside to help her with a part of the routine. Toni hated it. She saw it as Cheryl wanting to be with Josie over her when that simply wasn’t the case. Cheryl couldn’t stand Josie lacking for another second. The shorter girl bit her tongue for the rest of practice able to calm a little after the way Cheryl would watch her, and only her during their final run through. As they were getting changed, Cheryl and Toni were the only people left. “You truly are amazing TT,” Cheryl boasted wrapping her arms around Toni’s neck. “is there anything you can’t do?”  
Toni couldn’t help but smile, she moved her lips so close to Cheryl’s ear, she could feel her warm breath against her skin. It made bumps form all over her body. “Home, Now. You’re in trouble.” Toni whispered, moving away and out the doors. Cheryl was left alone and confused, her brow furrowed ‘What did I even do?’ she thought to herself.

Once back to Cheryl’s apartment, Toni completely ignored the redhead for a while. Dropping her bag, removing her shoes, then slowly strolling to the bedroom. “TT, what have I done wrong?” Cheryl whined for the 3rd time. Toni disappeared into the closet, rummaging around for a while. It felt like an eternity to Cheryl waiting on the bed, trying to figure out what she did to provoke this reaction. 

Toni finally returned to the bedroom holding a bundle of soft looking red rope. Cheryl’s jaw dropped, making Toni chuckle a little. “What’s wrong bombshell?”   
“How long has that been in there?” Cheryl asked confused.  
“A week or so, I have been waiting until you misbehave,” Toni Answered with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “So Cherry, are you in?”  
“Yes.” Cheryl’s voice was cracking a little, “But first I need to know what I am being punished for.”  
Toni’s jaw stiffened, “Josie.”  
“What about her TT?”  
“You… You looked… You worked with her, you usually pick me,” Toni stumbled with her words, not sure how to explain why she was in trouble. She walked to Cheryl and grabbed her wrist raising her hand into Cheryl’s view “These are to touch me, and only me.”  
The redhead laughed a little “TT, I was just helping her. I couldn’t stand her messing up the simplest of moves for another second. You didn’t need my help, none of them amateurs will ever top you!”  
Toni contemplated her next move for a moment. “Okay,” Toni replied defeated placing the rope on the side table.   
“Wait!” The pouty spoiled little girl was back, and it drove Toni crazy.   
“What’s wrong princess?”  
“Can’t you still show me I’m not to touch anyone else?” The bottom lip was well and truly out and in full effect, accompanied by fluttering eyelids. “Maybe with the rope daddy?”  
“You sure baby?” Toni questioned, bending to move her lips closer and closer to Cheryl’s.  
“Please?” Toni closed the distance instantly after getting her consent. The kiss slow and sensual. Cheryl was in her cheer uniform; an outfit she could never resist. Toni pulled away to push Cheryl onto the bed, then grabbing the rope. “We need a safe word; we will use the stop light system,” Toni explained clearly. “Green is keep going, it’s good. Orange is your uncomfortable and something needs to change, or you're close to you're limit, and finally, red means stop now. Okay?”  
Cheryl nodded yes.   
“Lay flat on your back in the middle of the bed,” Toni demanded. Cheryl did so instantly. Once she was in place, Toni untied the rope so it fell into 4 pieces. She grabbed one of Cheryl’s wrists, looking to her for a moment checking she hadn’t changed her mind. Once Cheryl nodded, the other girl lifted the pale hand to the top of the bed where one of 4 posts were. Quickly and gracefully tying the redhead’s hand to the post, then the same with the other.  
“You done this before TT?” Cheryl giggled  
“Not in a sexual way no Cherry.” Toni laughed “Now do you want me to tie your legs as well…”  
“Yes please, daddy.”  
“Someone’s eager. Listen, it can be a lot to have your legs tied up too. Are you sure you can take it?”  
“I trust you.”

With that Toni grabbed her ankles, them suffering the same fate as her hands. Cheryl wiggled and her breath hitched as the rope bit at her wrists and ankles. She realized what Toni was meaning, she was really helpless.  
Toni stood at the end of the bed for a moment, admiring her work. Watching Cheryl squirm made Toni uncomfortably wet. “I made myself cum once, imagining you tied up in that uniform.”   
Them words made Cheryl squirm, even more, whimpering. Toni crawled up the redhead’s body until their lips met. One hand holding herself up, and the other grazing Cheryl’s nipples through her uniform. The redhead’s hips making fruitless attempts at trying to gain some friction. “What do you want?” Toni asked voice low and husky.  
“You,” Cheryl whimpered “Your fingers in me, now.” The last word coming out as if it should be followed by a stomp of her foot. Toni’s hand lowered, cupping Cheryl moving slowly. “Please, just fuck me.” Cheryl snapped impatiently.  
“If you had been a good girl and kept your hands to yourself, maybe I wouldn’t tease.” Toni snapped back.   
“I promise I won't touch anyone but you if you just fuck me now! I need you, daddy I’m so wet.” Cheryl sounded whiney and desperate now. Toni loved how Cheryl got when she was with her. She would be so in control and independent and never sweet, but for her girlfriend, that all changed. She loved being submissive to Toni. 

After another moment the shorter girl broke the kiss, they were breathless. Toni began to glide down to the redhead’s pussy. She lowered her head, eyes on Cheryl writhing above her. Moving the red lace thong aside, Toni couldn’t help but groan. Cheryl was utterly dripping. “I’m guessing you like being tied up?” Cheryl bushed her face turning redder than her hair. 

Toni lent her head down, running her tongue across her soaked pussy humming. The redhead whimpered. Cheryl looked down desperate connecting their eyes. Toni began circling her clit with her tongue, slowly to start with, then picking up the pace. Occasionally wrapping her lips around it to suck lightly. Toni dipped lower, entering her tongue inside the other girl. This had Cheryl panting and moaning louder with each circle of Toni’s tongue, pushing her closer to the edge. She was tugging at the ropes constantly her muscles flexing and rippling. It was a heady sight.  
“TT, if you're going to u-use your fingers I… I suggest you do it now… I’m going to cum very…very soon.” Cheryl admitted, embarrassed as to how fast she was approaching her orgasm. Toni quickly entered two fingers curling them perfectly. Cheryl was moaning so loud she was sure that if Veronica and her family were home, they would defiantly be hearing this. By the 4th curl of Toni’s fingers, Cheryl was crying out her name, along with an assortment of letters and cussing, as her orgasm flew through her body. Toni moved fast, grabbing the strap on and sliding it onto herself, tightening the straps. Before Cheryl was even fully recovered and still panting. Toni was untying her legs, then pulling them up around her slim waist. Cheryl instinctively tightened her legs as she slid the dildo inside of her slowly. The redhead’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, wondering how she would cope with another orgasm. The thought not lingering long as her second, then third orgasms drove through her body. She was trembling and breathless. Toni removed the dildo, then the ropes holding Cheryl’s arms above her head. Even though she was now released, the redhead was still starfished in the center of the bed. Toni lied down, her head resting on Cheryl’s rapidly rising and falling chest.   
“So, how was that?” Toni asked cockily, already knowing the answer.   
Cheryl laughed. “Amazing!”   
Once recovered, Cheryl rid herself of her uniform until she was completely naked, watching Toni do the same.   
“I love you TT,”  
“I love you too Cherry.”  
The two cuddled up under the silk sheets and fell asleep almost instantly. They felt safe together, at peace.

“Ewwww fuck me! I’m blind!” Sweet Pea shouted, making vomiting noises, his hand covering his eyes.  
“Sweets, what the fuck?” Toni shouted sleepily, rubbing her eyes while covering Cheryl and herself, still naked from last night.

Once they were dressed, the two entered the kitchen where Sweet Pea was standing still recovering. “Why were you naked?” Sweet Pea asks,   
“Your not that dumb Sweets!” Cheryl replied, entering the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee.  
“I have so many questions,” Toni said shaking her head. “Firstly how did you even get in?”  
“I borrowed a key in case of emergencies.” He explained.   
Cheryl lent against the countertop, sipping her coffee in her silk robe, laughing softly at how flustered Toni was getting. Also the awkwardness Sweet Pea clearly felt after seeing the two naked, was highly amusing.  
“That’s where my fruit loops went, you fucking stole them!” Toni lunged at him punching his arm. “Secondly what on earth are you doing here at this time?”  
“I’m so hungry, and Cheryl makes them chocolate chip pancakes, them fluffy ones.”   
“You are unbelievable.” Toni scoffed.   
Sweet Pea looked towards Cheryl, waiting for some indication as to whether she would be making the pancakes or not. Cheryl sighed and nodded “Get out my way and I will make them, don’t think I will be doing this again.” Toni and Sweet Pea left the room still bickering about the fruit loops. 

“Thanks, Red.” Sweet Pea blurted out, mouth full of pancake.   
“Cher tell him he can’t just come in here and take my fruit loops,” Toni whined.  
Cheryl sighed “Sweets, please don’t take Toni’s fruit loops; you know they are her favorite.” Toni pulled a face across the table. Cheryl rolled her eyes. “I swear you two are like children,”

 

Cheryl’s phone began to buzz with an unknown number calling her. She looked to Toni then answered. “Yes, that’s me… Okay... I can be there… Really? Okay… Thank you, bye.” Toni and Sweet Pea stared, brows furrowed. “That was my daddy’s attorney, apparently he left a secret will or something,” Cheryl explained.  
“I don’t have an attorney?” Toni said, a huge shit eating grin on her face.  
“I don’t want to know… So does that mean you will get a fuck tonne of money?” Sweet Pea asked.  
“Who knows, you never know with daddy, chances are he left me nothing,” Cheryl said dismissing her thoughts of ever getting anything. “I have to meet him in an hour at thistle house.”  
“I’m coming with you; I won't make the mistake of leaving you there alone again,” Toni said standing to go get ready.  
“So… Can I just stay here for a while?” Sweet Pea asked  
“You’re going to stay anyway Sweets,” Cheryl said, on her way out the room to also get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 100 kudos means a lot.


	8. The Will Reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what was in Clifford Blossoms secrete will.  
> finally, some nana Rose too! she's such a babe!  
> of course some smutty smut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far, let me know

The two serpents pulled up outside of Thistle house. Cheryl was wearing her red leather serpents jacket. This was an extremely bold move, considering her mother's hatred for the Southside. Cheryl no longer feared her mother, as she had her entire life. Knowing she had the serpents to protect her, made her fearless. Cheryl sauntered through the door and into the living room, where her hideous mother was sat next to who she assumed was her father’s attorney. In the corner sat her nana, Rose. Cheryl ignored her mother and went to greet her nana. She lent down to land a kiss on her soft wrinkled cheek, then standing back to check she was in one piece and her mother hadn’t tried to hurt her in any way. 

“Ah Cheryl dear, so good to see you.” Nana Rose spoke in her usual croaky voice.   
“Hi Nana, my evil witch of a mother has been looking after you properly, hasn’t she?” Cheryl sneered, throwing a daggered look towards her mother.  
“Oh yes dear, don’t worry about me.” She replied, a smile spreading across her face. “Toni! Hi, my dear. I see you're looking after my Cheryl well.”   
“Always nana blossom!” Toni answered, walking over to greet her properly. She lent to give nana Rose a kiss in the same place Cheryl had moments ago. “Thank you,” Nana rose whispered into Toni’s ear.  
Cheryl looked at her mother, who was nearly exploding with anger. She knew her poor helpless Nana would pay the price for being so kind to a Southside commoner.   
“Hello, mother.” The redhead greeted sarcastically.   
“What on earth is she doing here?” Her mother darted a look to Toni.  
“Oh momsie when will you learn,” Cheryl shook her head, tutting. “she’s my girlfriend mother, she’s not going anywhere so I suggest you learn to live with it. Kind of like how I learned to live with your gentlemen callers.” Cheryl beamed happily with her snide comment.   
“Let's get started shall we?” The attorney interrupted.   
The women nodded in agreement, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.   
“To my darling wife I leave our most treasured asset,” The attorney read from the papers in front of him. “Thorn hill.” Cheryl and Toni couldn’t help but snigger.   
“Sounds about right mommy, enjoy your heap of ashes.” Cheryl boasted. See her mother, unlike Cheryl, actually cared about gaining something from her dead father. Penelope was seething with anger.   
“To my mother, I leave all my personal possessions, and 25% of my fortune to pay for all the medical assistance needed.” Cheryl smiled to her Nana Rose, a gentle smile, a smile reserved only for her.   
“The rest of my fortune, including Thistle House and the beach house down the coast, goes to my true heirs Cheryl and Jason.” Cheryl’s jaw dropped, she assumed this was mostly for Jason, but with him being gone it was all left to her, all 75% of his wealth and 2 huge beautiful properties.  
Toni began to laugh, loud this time. “Holy shit, I bet that really boils your blood.” Directing a shot to Penelope, who was now standing to leave the room.   
“Collect your things momsie. I hope you still have that check from the St Clair’s.” Cheryl snarled.   
Penelope hurriedly left Thistle house, hanging her head in shame. Maybe this time she was finally gone for good. Finally, things were exactly how Cheryl had always dreamed and more.

After Heather, Cheryl honestly believed she would never be capable of loving anyone, and definitely not capable of being loved by someone else. Once Jason died Cheryl would lie in bed and dream of having Thistle House to herself and her Nana Rose. She would imagine feeling happy and seeing her Nana happy for once. Cheryl would take care of her better than her hideous mother ever did! Now things were even better than she had imagined. She had Toni, a girl who loved her unconditionally, despite all the crazy, messed up things she had done in her past. It was perfect. 

Cheryl stood smiling from ear to ear looking from Toni to her Nana then back again. “Ask her already dear.” Nana rose croaked.   
Cheryl turned to Toni who was looking at her with her brow furrowed in confusion. “So…” Cheryl started nervously, and it showed. “I know you don’t really have a place and you had pretty much been living with me at the Pembroke anyway…. What I’m trying to say is, would you like to move into Thistle House, with me and my nana?”   
Toni didn’t reply instantly, looking to nana Rose who was smiling and nodding her head as reassurance that she wanted Toni to move in, almost as much as Cheryl did.   
“Are you sure Cherry?”  
“Of course TT,” Cheryl started, walking her way over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her neck. “I have never been more sure about anything!”  
A grin spread across Toni’s face, she well and truly lit up. No more worrying about whether she would have a bed for the night, or food to eat, or even water to drink.   
“Then yes, of course, I would love that Cherry.” Toni lent in and placed a small lingering kiss on the redhead’s lips.   
“Cheryl dear?” Nana rose started “Could you take me to my bed, I’m quite tired.”   
“Of course nana!” Cheryl answered. She was finally content, and it felt amazing. 

Once up in her bedroom, Cheryl helped her nana into her nightgown and into bed. “Don’t ever let that one go, Cheryl, she’s the one.” Nana rose whispered, her eyes closing already.  
“I won’t, I promise. Now get some rest.” Cheryl leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
“Go enjoy yourself for once, don’t worry about me.”   
Cheryl nodded and with that, she left her nana to sleep soundly for the first night in years. 

Cheryl wandered into the kitchen where Toni was looking around amazed.   
“You like it TT?” the redhead spoke softly, still startling Toni, who was in awe of the vastness of every room in the house.   
“I love it! I have never seen a place like this, let alone lived in one.”  
“You deserve it TT, I want to give you the world.” Cheryl boasted dramatically.  
“All I want is you Cherry. You are my world.” The two kissed for a moment, it was a lingering kiss not sexual at all. One that you feel in your heart, both girls poring every ounce of feeling into one kiss.   
“We should celebrate.” Cheryl pulled out her phone and sent out a text to everyone on their table at lunch.

To: Lunchtime clique  
From: Bombshell  
Party at Thistle House, Lots to celebrate. 

It was short and sweet, the only person she didn’t text it to was Sweet Pea. She instantly hit the call button next to his name and put it on speaker. He picked up after the second ring.   
“Hey Red, what’s this about a party I wasn’t invited to?” He shouted through the phone.  
“Firstly you don’t need to shout, and secondly I’m inviting you now I wanted to call and tell you the good news!” Cheryl couldn’t hide her excitement. “It’s all mine, daddy left just about everything to me and my nana. Get over here quick!”  
“Holy fuck, even the house?”  
“Yep, and another one on the beach just down the coast in San Junipero.”  
“I will be right there!” Cheryl and Toni shook their heads as they heard his bike already revving up. With that, he was gone.

Cheryl and Toni heard the door slam, shaking the entire house. They gave each other a knowing look. “Hi, Sweets” Toni shouted before even seeing him.  
“Holy shit, this place is huge!” Sweet Pea stood looking around the kitchen with the same look on his face Toni had moments ago. 

After a while of discussing what had happened and what exactly Cheryl had gained from her father, the house started to fill with people. It was just right, not too many people, but enough to have the house buzzing. Music was playing and everyone was dancing, they were happy, young and carefree how they should have been all along.   
Cheryl stood on the coffee table in the center of the main living area tapping her bottle of beer with a spoon to get everyone’s attention. “As you all know my father died a couple of months ago, leaving a secret will. In the will he left my hideous mother Thorn hill which tragically burned the to ground,” Cheryl spoke loud and clear, a sinister grin briefly crossing her face when mentioning the house fire. “Also in the will, he left me and my nana everything else, the money, this house and another property, all of it!” the crowd of people erupted in cheers. “The best news of the night is that my awful devil of a mother, who has no doubt screwed each and every one of you over at least once, is gone.” The crowd grew louder cheering and whistling “So let’s celebrate the tremendous loss of Penelope Blossom, Who’s with me?” Everyone raised their drinks, clinking them with the people around them, then taking a drink. 

Toni gave Cheryl a hand down off the table and pulled her in close, hands resting on her hips, Cheryl reached to steady herself on her shoulders. The two leaned in and kissed, Toni, brushing the other girl's lip with her tongue. Cheryl parted her lips slightly, inviting the shorter girl to slide her warm, wet tongue into her mouth. The kiss was heated and riddled with sexual frustration. Just as the two were about to move their way up the stairs to Cheryl’s room, they heard a voice bellowing from behind them “Cheryl, Toni!”  
veronica shouted over the music. “I can’t believe it, she’s finally gone.”   
“I know I finally feel happy, it's strange.” Cheryl laughed.   
“I’m really happy for the both of you.” Veronica sounded so genuine, it made it harder for them to leave. But apparently not hard enough.   
“Thanks, V, just have to check on something upstairs.” Toni rushed the words out dragging Cheryl up to her bedroom, quickly locking the door. 

She walked Cheryl to the dresser and lifted her so she’s sat on the top, knocking over all the expensive perfume and makeup. Cheryl moved her hands around to the back of Toni’s neck, wrapping her fingers into her hair as they kissed sloppily.   
“I want your cock so bad, daddy,” Cheryl whined.   
“We don’t have it here Cherry,” Toni replied breathlessly while sucking and kissing at Cheryl’s neck, her hands running up and down her thighs.   
Cheryl huffed and brought out her bottom lip. Toni pushed the red leather jacket off of the redhead’s shoulders. Bottom lip soon retracting as her mouth opened, slack at the feel of Toni pulling her shirt, indicating to take it off. Cheryl lifted her arms, allowing Toni to slide it over her head. She wasted no time removing her own bra wanting the shorter girl to play with her nipples. Toni did so instantly, rolling one between her index finger and thumb, then wrapping her lips around the other, running her tongue over it occasionally. Cheryl moaned pulling at the pink hair harder, holding her to her nipples. She realized one with a pop.   
“Where are your toys?” Toni asked, reattaching her mouth to the other nipple now.  
“What?” Cheryl asked, breathless and confused.  
“Come on Cher, where is your vibrator or whatever you used when you were on your own.” Toni huffed.  
Cheryl sighed “Top draw over there.”   
Toni moved fast to grab the toy, it was a black vibrator. When she turned back to Cheryl, she was sat in the same place, this time minus her skirt and panties. Leaving her in only her black heels. Toni’s mouth went dry and her pussy wet. She swiftly removed her t-shirt. She swallowed thickly and walked over to Cheryl handing her the vibrator.  
“Show me how you used to fuck yourself,” Toni said confidently, standing back then sitting in a chair she pulled over in front of Cheryl, just far enough away to be able to see her whole body. The redhead blushed, then lifted one of her heels slowly up to the top of the dresser, placing it next to her, spreading herself so Toni could see. She turned the vibrator on and started to run it around her clit, her head falling back moaning softly. Toni watched for a moment taking it all in, imagining Cheryl all alone doing this to herself.   
“Tell me what you would think about,” Toni demanded, opening her pants and sliding her hand down to touch herself.   
Cheryl looked up meeting Toni’s gaze, the sight of her touching herself like that was almost pushing her over the edge. Cheryl moved the vibrator away for a moment so she should calm down before starting again, she didn’t want this to stop just yet. She adjusted the setting to a slower one teasing herself. 

“When you first came to Riverdale High and I was mean to you, I came home and sat here just like this,” Cheryl said no longer blushing, she saw how her words affected Toni, she wanted to drive her insane. “I imagined you licking my pretty little cunt, humming at how sweet I was.” Toni’s eyes went wide her hand moving faster, moans becoming more frequent. “I imagined you spanking me for being so nasty to you, showing me who was really in charge. When I came your name was on my lips.”  
Toni stood and removed her remaining clothes. “On the bed, now.” She demanded. Cheryl climbed onto the bed and spread her legs. Toni climbed on top of her. “I want to try something, okay?” the shorter girl asked.   
“Yes please, daddy.” Cheryl loved trying new things with Toni because they always somehow made her cum even harder than the last time. Toni turned the vibrator onto a punishing setting, fast and harsh. She placed it onto Cheryl’s clit then moved so that it was also on her clit. Toni bowed her head, moaning loud this time, then planted a kiss on Cheryl’s parted lips. They both began to grind their hips.   
“I’m so close already, daddy,” Cheryl whined, her voice higher pitched than usual.   
“J-Just hold on baby, I just need a little more, that’s a good girl.” Toni hissed.  
Cheryl whimpered again trying her hardest to hold off, but the way her girlfriend was grinding down on her was hard to ignore. Toni was moaning louder than Cheryl had ever heard her before, swearing occasionally.  
“Okay, now.” Toni sighed moaning wildly through her orgasm   
“Thank fuck,” Cheryl shouted, Toni’s name on the tip of her tongue as her cum squirted everywhere. With that Toni was falling over the edge again. This time trembling and shaking, then sharply moving off the vibrator. Cheryl reached down and turned it off. The two lay catching their breath.  
“Oh my god TT, is it always like that, like with other people?” Cheryl asked,  
“Never,” Toni said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per let me know what else you want me to write about.


	9. Let's get High.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoking, pillow fought's and 69.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy you, horny little devils.

The weekend had finally begun. The two girls began to stir from their slumber, the sound of the alarm clock ringing throughout the entire room. “It’s Saturday, why on earth is there an alarm going off right now?” Toni complained still half asleep. 

Cheryl sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes, then reaching to turn the alarm off. “I have to take nana Rose to her physical therapy, then she goes to spend some time with her friends at the old people place,” Cheryl explained.  
Cheryl stood and got dressed, Toni still fast asleep. “I shouldn’t be too long, be up when I get back. We have to get our things from your place and the Pembroke.”  
Toni grunted as her answer. The redhead leant down and quickly kissed her forehead.

Cheryl had dropped her nana off at her physical therapy and made sure she had everything she needed. Cheryl was amazing with her Nana; she even helps her put on her makeup sometimes when her hands are extra shaky. Toni was great too. She would take her out for walks nearly everyday, something she definitely didn’t get when Penelope was around. Toni would also help with lifting her nana around as she was a lot stronger than she looked.

Cheryl returned to the house, thankfully Toni was up and ready to go. The two hopped into Cheryl’s small red soft top. Whenever the redhead would drive, Toni would almost always have one of her hands on Cheryl’s thigh. They would play musicals and dance around, laughing and singing duets together. They were the cheesiest couple ever, they loved it.

They quickly grabbed all their things from the Pembroke, then from Toni’s grandpa’s trailer. Once back at Thistle House they unpacked. Eventually, they both flopped onto the sofa in the main living area, exhausted. Toni was wearing grey sweatpants and a black hoodie, while Cheryl was wearing black leggings and Toni’s Favourite blue hoodie. She would wear her girlfriend’s clothes whenever she had the chance, she loved how they smelt of Toni. The fire was lit and the room was cozy, the two huddled up on the sofa and sat in a peaceful silence for a minute or two before Toni blurted out “Let's build a pillow fought.”  
“How old are we?” Cheryl replied sarcastically.   
“Please?” Toni whined, batting her eyelashes. The taller girl sighed and gave in, passing her girlfriend the throw off of the back of the sofa.   
Once the fought was complete, the two girls stepped back to admire their work. “I think we did a good job, don’t you?” Toni said, hands on her hips.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Cheryl was rolling her eyes while climbing into the soft pillows. “I have to admit its comfy as hell, TT.”   
Toni climbed in and rested next to the redhead, admiring the way her pale skin glowed yellow and orange in the soft light of their fire. 

“Wait here, I won't be a second.” With that Toni had left, soon returning with a small tin box. Once sat back down, she opened it up and pulled out a pack of papers. She tore a piece of the card off the packet of paper and rolled it up, then placed it in one end of the paper. Cheryl watched carefully as Toni pulled out around plastic grinder, then opening it. The room filled with the stench of its contents. Toni gathered some up with her index finger and thumb, elegantly sprinkling it into the crease of the paper. Then with one swift, graceful move she rolled the joint up licking the edge. Toni retrieved a lighter from her pocket and placed the tip into her mouth. Cheryl couldn’t take her eyes off the pink haired girl lighting the joint, taking one long inhale as the end glowed orange. Toni then pulled it from her lips and held it out the Cheryl. The redhead took it in her fingers and examined it for a moment.   
“It’s weed,” Toni explained. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
“No, I want to, I just haven’t done it before,” Cheryl said defensively. Toni smiled softly as Cheryl took a deep breath in, then in again. Toni knew instantly that she had taken the smoke right back, meaning she was about to cough her guts up, and that she did.   
Toni laughed lightly a little, “Don’t worry that happens a lot.”  
Cheryl handed the joint back to Toni, who took another few drags. The shorter girl lifted Cheryl’s face up using her index finger under her chin. Toni lent over and exhaled slowly into the other girl’s mouth, then kissed her softly.

 

“Can you believe this our house? Like we live together, in a house.” Toni laughed.  
“I can TT, I knew we had a bright future the moment I met you,” Cheryl said simply.  
“Tell me more about Heather,” Toni said. The sentence should have been a question but was more of a demand.  
Cheryl looked at her for a moment before replying. “She was pretty, not as pretty as you, of course, but still beautiful none the less. She was my best friend, we would do everything together until my mother took her away of course. The time my mother caught us was the first time we ever spoke about how we really felt. How we were more than friends, so we didn’t really have much time to be anything else.” Cheryl looked to Toni who was listening intently.   
“Your turn. Tell me more about your mom.”  
Toni looked unsure at first but quickly softened when Cheryl began to play with her hand.  
“Well… I don’t really know what to say,” Cheryl sat patiently.  
“She was the most beautiful person I had ever known. She would pawn herself off to these useless men to make herself feel better after my father left us. I took care of her the best I could, I was 6 for fuck's sake. She would take whatever she could get her hands on, whatever would take the pain away. She was broken, and no one was there to fix her. I wish I could have. I wished every night I would be enough for her to change her life, not for her but for me. Anyway, eventually, the drugs won and…. Well, she died as you know.” Toni wiped her eyes quickly.

Cheryl lent in to kiss her cheeks, removing any tears that were left.   
“I love you so much, TT.” Cheryl gushed, “You were enough for me.” Cheryl lowered her head.  
“What do you mean?” Toni asked.  
There was a moment of silence before Cheryl started to talk, still not looking up.   
“I know I should have told you this, I just really didn’t know how.” Cheryl started, “When JJ died I was lost, I had no one left in this hell. I would even sleep in his bed every night, only to be woken by my hideous mother.” Cheryl paused for a moment, reliving her mother scorning her for sleeping in her brother's bed. “Anyway, one day it all got too much, the silence, the loneliness. It was like no one could see how I was hurting. In the end, I went down to sweet water river to be with JJ.”

Toni’s eyes widened, realizing what Cheryl had tried to do to herself. “Holy fuck Cherry!” Toni moved closer to hold the redhead for a moment.   
“Its okay, because then I met you. You saw right through me; someone finally saw I was hurting. Now I couldn’t be happier.” Cheryl explained, calming Toni.   
Cheryl climbed into Toni’s lap, both girls were high as hell and things were hazy.   
“I know this obviously doesn’t make up for your mum, but you are enough for me.” 

 

Toni pulled Cheryl in kissing her slowly her hands running to the redhead’s ass.   
“I need you,” Toni whispered then reconnecting their lips again.   
Cheryl was more than happy to give herself to her girlfriend. Toni slowly lied back taking Cheryl with her. Once lied down the redhead became more eager, wasting no time in removing her hoodie, leaving her in nothing but her leggings. Then removing Toni’s hoodie, who was also wearing nothing underneath. Cheryl bowed her head, wrapping her lips gently around Toni’s left nipple, rolling the other between her fingers. Toni’s lips parted realizing a breathy moan “Fuck, that feels so good baby.” 

The shorter girl grabbed onto Cheryl’s hips, then rolled the two over so Toni was on top. The girl who was now on top gave Cheryl’s nipples the same treatment hers had received moment ago. “I want to try something different, take your pants off,” Cheryl ordered.   
Toni looked at the girl below her for a second, not sure how to react to Cheryl being in change. Truth be told Cheryl didn’t want to be in charge either. “Please daddy,” The redhead added quickly, returning to her submissive state. Toni nodded removing her sweats as Cheryl did the same. “I need you to lay down, please.”   
Toni lied down on the thick fur throw beneath them. Cheryl froze for a moment suddenly embarrassed.   
“If you tell me what it is you want to try baby; I can tell you what to do instead?” Toni explained sympathetically.   
It was strange, Cheryl was the HBIC, she knew how to dominate people, but Toni in bed was a different story.  
Cheryl blushed immensely at what she was about to say. “I want to try 69, please daddy.”  
Toni smiled, “Then hop on, princess.”   
Cheryl swung her leg over Toni’s head and lowered herself onto her face. The girl underneath began to attack Cheryl’s pussy, causing the redhead to squirm and moan loudly. “Woah, I can’t do you if you're going to be like that daddy.”   
Toni eased off teasing and occasionally sucking gently at her clit. Cheryl lowered her head and began to do the same, both girls moaning into each other's pussies. Toni started to pick up the pace again, forcing Cheryl to remove her mouth, letting out a loud high pitched whimper. The shorter girl kept up her assault showing no signs of slowing down. Cheryl made a couple of fruitless attempts at continuing to eat Toni’s pussy.   
“D- Oh fuck, daddy, I can’t do this if- Oh my fucking god Toni!” Cheryl panted. Toni slid her tongue inside the redhead, cutting her off instantly.   
Toni removed her mouth for a moment. “Spin around, good girl.”  
“But daddy I…” Cheryl was cut short yet again, this time by a smack to her ass.   
“Did I stutter? No, now spin around.” Toni snapped.   
Cheryl did so straight away. The second she lowered herself down Toni continued right where she left off, sucking and flicking her tongue viciously across the taller girl’s sensitive clit. The redhead looked down at Toni their eyes connected, holy fuck it was hot.   
Cheryl threw her head back moaning even louder.   
“I’m really close daddy,” Cheryl moaned almost screaming now, Toni grabbed her thighs and rolled, laying the redhead on her back, pink hair still between her legs. The shorter girl moved her arms over the top of Cheryl’s legs, then grabbed both her wrists pinning the redhead completely. One more flick of Toni’s tongue was all it took to throw her over the edge, screaming and squirming until she came yet again, she was powerless pined the way she was. After her third orgasm, Toni slowed as Cheryl clearly wasn’t able to take another. Both girls lay warm by the fire, still high as a kite and catching their breath.   
“Every time I think sex can’t get better, but fucking hell TT, what on earth do you do?”  
Toni was smug as hell, same as every time she made Cheryl cum harder than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments and what you want to see next as per.


	10. The Beach House.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two take their friends to the beach house Cheryl inherited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lots of smutty smut. Lots of conversations between Betty Veronica and Cheryl about Choni's sex life.
> 
> Enjoy you thirsty dykes

Cheryl and Toni had become completely and utterly insatiable, not only when it came to sex but with love as well. The feeling was amazing and new, neither of them could get enough. Every class they had together, they sat next to each other.   
Hanging out with their friends had become increasingly difficult, due to their lack of control. They struggled to be in the same room together for more than 10 minutes without attempting to leave and fuck one another’s brains out. 

It was Friday, and neither of the girl’s wanted to get out of bed and go to school. Why couldn’t the weekend just start on Friday? “Wake up, TT.” Cheryl hummed, showering kisses over Toni’s face. The corner of her lips twitching into a smile.   
“No,” Toni groaned her response wrapping her arms around the redhead who was now straddling her.   
“We really need to get up,” Cheryl explained softly.  
“Or, we could stay here?” Toni sarcastically suggested.  
“No!” Cheryl pouted, “TT, you know we have to go. I have an idea anyway, how about we invite our friends to our beach house this weekend?”  
“Firstly, we don’t have to go. Secondly, I love that idea,” Toni’s grin became wider as she came closer to the third. “and finally, ‘our’ beach house?”  
Cheryl matched her girlfriend, both wearing massive toothy grins “Its all yours TT, this house, the beach house, the money… Me.” Toni slowly moved her hands to Cheryl's backside and began to greedily palm it. “Now get up!”

Once at school the two walked hand in hand, as they always do, into the lounge. Toni slouched into the girls usual armchair, while Cheryl stood in the entrance.  
“Listen up inner circle,” Cheryl clapped her hands, “Your all invited to our beach house this weekend, down the San Junipero coast.”  
Veronica was the first to accept the invitation. “Perfect text us the details.”  
“Yeah count me and fangs in!” Kevin boasted.   
Everyone looked at the sofa were Sweetpea, Jughead and Betty were sitting.   
“Sorry Red, Serpent business, you know what I’m talking about. I promised to make sure your nana is safe.” Sweetpea explained.  
Betty looked to Jughead coming to a silent agreement. “Fine,”  
“Perfect, you can join us for the journey, B.” Veronica stood beaming.  
“Then it’s a date, I will text everyone the details,” Cheryl spoke fast and clear, then sat down on top of Toni as she always does. Followed by a kiss to Toni’s lips. 

Both girls used to hate anyone who showed any form of PDA, but now they would be the ones making others uncomfortable. Once both girls sat down together in the lounge, most people knew to leave or they would be getting a personal show.

The end of the day was finally here and the two girls were huddling into Cheryl’s small red soft top. Cheryl was like a small child when she was with Toni, she would giggle and love when Toni would tickle her and play with her. She would also sulk and stomp her foot when she didn’t get what she wanted. This was something Toni found incredibly cute. Today Cheryl was giggling and giddy with excitement, she hadn’t been to the beach house in what felt like an eternity. The journey wasn’t too long and felt even shorter for them, they spent the entire time in the car listening to musicals, singing and dancing around as much as they could in the small space they had.

Once they had arrived, Toni stepped out of the car and looked around in astonishment. It was beautiful. The house was a large white building that was mostly made up of huge windows. The building was perched on the top of a barricade made to keep the waves at bay during a storm. The beach was beautiful with white sand and clear blue water. Before the girls could exchange a single word, two more cars pulled up with their guests. Everyone except Veronica shared the same look of amazement at the beauty before them.

Everyone headed inside and found their rooms, Toni and Cheryl taking the master bedroom. The room had a king sized bed in the center, that Toni wasted no time in jumped onto. Cheryl, on the other hand, walked over to the huge sliding glass doors, then stepped out onto their own private balcony. It was just how she remembered it except this time she was actually happy.

Toni walked up behind Cheryl and wrapped her arms around her belly. “It's beautiful,” She whispered into her ear from behind.   
“It sure is, TT.” Cheryl agreed before turning to face the shorter girl.  
“We have to christen this whole house, starting with this balcony.” Toni smirked planting a kiss on Cheryl’s cheek.   
“We only just finished christening Thistle House,” Cheryl gasped teasingly.  
“This house is huge, we should probably get started,” Toni said, attaching their lips together.   
“Cheryl, Toni?” Veronica yelled, “Come on, we can still catch the last hour of sun if we head out now.”  
“Guess we will have to continue this later Cha Cha.” Cheryl teased walking away while stripping down to her red bikini. 

Down on the beach, the 8 of them were finally just kids, carefree. Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jughead were all in the sea splashing around. Fangs and Kevin had long gone inside to make food for everyone. That left Toni and Cheryl, who was left lying on the beach, Cheryl rested her head on Toni’s chest. The shorter girl running her hands through the long red hair. Cheryl lifted her head and turned to look up to Toni. “I’m so happy,” Cheryl gleamed, “do you think we are different?”  
Toni’s brow furrowed, “What are you talking about, baby?”  
Cheryl moved to straddle the shorter girl, “I feel like we are just so different from the others, as a couple I mean. Are we too clingy?”  
“I think we are in love; I love that we can’t keep our hands off each other,” Toni explained.  
“I love it too,” Cheryl leaned down and placed a kiss on Toni’s cheek.   
“You’re so cheesy.” Toni laughed tickling Cheryl’s sides, she wigged uncontrollably, begging for the torture to end, laughter spreading over the beach. The two rolled around for a moment giggling.   
“Guys, the food is ready!” Kevin yelled.

“Let's play never have I ever,” Kevin suggested. The group was sat around a fire pit on the beach huddled in blankets and drinking beer. Music playing quietly in the background.   
“Me first,” Veronica exclaimed, “never have I ever, had sex in public?” Veronica clearly hadn’t grasped the meaning of the game, because she drank straight away along with everyone else, except Betty and Jughead.   
“Okay, my turn.” Kevin blurted out, “Never have I ever, had sex in school.”  
Only Toni drank, then looked at Cheryl and winked, “Drink up baby.” Cheryl reluctantly drank.  
“Why does that not even surprise me?” Betty scoffed.  
“How many times?” Kevin asked, he always had to know everything.  
“More than I can count at this point,” Toni confessed. 

 

After an hour the group had separated into two groups, Cheryl, Veronica and Betty were all sat around the fire. The conversation turning to Toni and Cheryl’s sex life.   
“I know someone here who has a daddy kink.” Veronica shot a look to Cheryl.   
The redhead blushed, then realized the best way to win this war veronica officially just started, was to turn the tables and make her uncomfortable.   
“That’s me. I love calling Toni daddy, I can’t help it.” Cheryl said biting her lip, throwing a death stare to Veronica.  
“We have all heard you having sex, but I think we all want to know something.” Veronica spoke up again, “Is it really that good, or do you just both, you know…”  
“Act like a porn star.” Betty butted in.   
“Okay, this is just between us girls.” Cheryl lowered her voice and the two girls leaned in closer. “It's all real. That girl over there is a sex god, I swear. I don’t remember the last time I had sex and I didn’t cum at least three times.”  
The girls were looking at Cheryl gobsmacked, “OMG are you serious.” Betty exclaims “Sex with Jug is amazing obviously, but it's nothing like that!”  
“She makes me squirt I cum that hard,” Cheryl whispered taking a sip of her beer.   
“Fucking hell Cheryl, you kinky little devil.” Veronica winked,   
“Oh that’s not even the half of it,” Cheryl groaned. The two girls gave her a look as if to say ‘tell us more’. “Toni is the kinky one, you should see her when she gets the rope out.”  
“Rope?” Veronica and Betty exclaimed at the same time.  
“Oh yes, Rope.”

 

Toni was sat on the bed, watching Cheryl gracefully move her way around the bedroom changing into her silk bed shorts and a tank top. “So, what were you and B and V talking about?” Toni asked with a huge smirk on her face.   
Cheryl stopped in her tracks, “You heard didn’t you?”  
“Maybe, but I would like you to tell me exactly what was said.”  
Cheryl wandered out onto the balcony, and sat on the floor with her legs crossed, looking out over the beach. Toni followed and sat beside her.  
“They were asking how good sex was with you, so I told them.” Cheryl shrugged.  
“And…”  
“And what TT?  
“Well, how is sex with me?” Toni smirked   
Cheryl laughed softly, “Well, I told them about you making me cum over and over and over again,” Cheryl was moving to straddle Toni now, “and how you are my daddy, oh also I said you make me squirt all over when you fuck me extra hard with your cock.”  
Toni leaned forwards and brushed her lips against Cheryl’s, teasing her.   
“Tell me something,” Toni whispered leaning to the redhead's ear. “What do I do that you like the most?”  
Cheryl hummed in thought for a moment, “I like riding your cock daddy, but I also love your mouth on me. Come to think of it, I couldn’t pick one. Depends on my mood.”  
“And what mood would you say you were in now?” Toni asked playfully raising an eyebrow.  
Cheryl rolled her hips slightly, causing the girl below her to breathe slightly ragged, “I’m in the mood to be fucked hard with your cock please, daddy.”

Toni leaned in again, her hand winding around the redhead’s neck, then tangling into her hair. She placed a gentle kiss to her lips again and again before finally kissing her properly, biting onto Cheryl’s bottom lip and exploring every inch of her mouth with the tip of her tongue. Toni moved her lips along Cheryl’s jaw, grazing it with her teeth. The redhead tipped her head back, to give the girl below her more room to kiss and nip.   
“Please, TT, don’t tease,” Cheryl whined   
“What do you want?” Toni gasped between kisses.   
“You,” Cheryl whimpered,   
The shorter girl moved the girl on top of her slightly and stood “Wait there like a good girl,”  
When Toni returned, she was wearing her black lace bra and the strap-on. Cheryl eyed up the red leather of the strap.  
“Stand up,” Toni demanded,  
Cheryl was only in her bikini, so undressing her didn’t take long at all. Cheryl stood against the wall of the house completely naked, Toni dropped to her knees, her hands resting on the redhead’s thighs. She moved Cheryl’s thigh over her shoulder and looked up to connect their eyes. Cheryl looked perfect, her lips parted to accommodate her panting and her eyes black with desire. Toni swiped her tongue from front to black along her girlfriend’s slit, humming as she does so.   
“Always so sweet.” Toni moaned.  
The shorter girl began sucking and teasing Cheryl’s clit, pulling her closer and closer to the edge. She swirled her tongue around the redhead’s entrance, teasing before plunging her tongue deep inside her.   
“Fuck, daddy.” Cheryl moaned frantically.  
Toni reached a hand up to play with the other girls left nipple, pinching hard ever so often, then moving to her right nipple doing the same. She used her other hand to enter a finger, then two into to Cheryl, curling her fingers to rub against that stop inside her that made her legs quiver.   
“Please don’t stop, TT.” Cheryl begged, “Just a little more, I’m really close.”  
Toni picked up the pace, sucking on her clit frantically, with that Cheryl was shaking through her orgasm. Moaning louder than she probably should be. 

Toni stood “You still want daddy’s cock?”  
“Fuck yes,” Cheryl said breathless, coming down from her orgasm. She shakily let Toni guide her to the railing, bending her over. Cheryl held herself up, her hands wrapped around the cold metal.  
“You still want rough?” Toni asked,  
“Yes please,” Cheryl replied in that cute as hell fuck me, voice.   
Toni leaned forwards, wrapping her hand around Cheryl’s throat. Using her free hand, she guided the head of the dildo into the redhead’s entrance teasing her. Cheryl slid herself onto the dildo, groaning and panting as she does so.   
“Oh my fucking god,” Cheryl whispered under her breath, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her knuckles turning white as she clenched harder around the railing.   
Toni smacked her ass once before starting to move, fast. Cheryl’s moans turned into screams, incoherent words and letters. The redhead lets go with one hand and reached to grab Toni’s thigh, digging her nails in. Toni pulled harder on Cheryl’s throat standing her up so she could kiss her neck. Her back arched so Toni could still hit the sweet spot deep inside of her.   
“F-Fuck, harder daddy.” Cheryl grunted.  
Toni fucked Cheryl harder than ever, determined to show her she was who she belonged to. Cheryl was constantly screaming now, begging and pleading to cum. With one more thrust and she did. “Fuck, fuck, f-fuck Toni Fuck” Cheryl repeated, cum squirting all down Toni’s thighs.

Once Cheryl calmed, her legs still shaking Toni removed the dildo, then unhooked it and threw it into the bathroom sink on her way to the shower to remove the cum that covered her legs. After a moment she joined the redhead in bed.  
“How was that?” Toni asked.  
“Amazing as always TT!”  
“Well, I am a sex god after all,” Toni replied mocking Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what else you wanna see in the comments I love reading them.


	11. What happened last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the last day at the beach house.   
> they go out drinking and can't remember what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too smutty still smut but just more of an incorrect Choni if you ask me.

The next morning Cheryl awoke to the sounds of the sea crashing on the shore. She rolled over to hold Toni but she wasn’t there. Cheryl got herself up and made some coffee, yet still, there was no sign of her girlfriend. The redhead made her way back up to her room and stood on the balcony overlooking the beach, sipping her cup of coffee. Only 200 yards down the beach, Cheryl noticed pink hair. Toni was wearing a black t-shirt and her bikini bottoms. Toni was out on her morning run. She did that quite a lot, sometimes she would be up so early running, she would have time to come back to bed and sleep before the alarm would go off. 

As she got closer, Cheryl couldn’t take her eyes off of her. When the warm summer breeze swept her shirt up slightly, she could see her toned abs rippling as she ran, her thighs tensing with every step. Once Toni reached the house, she stood on the beach for a moment with her hands on her hips, panting. She looked up and saw Cheryl standing in her black silk robe, Toni waved up and then entered the house. 

Cheryl had gone downstairs to meet Toni and make her some coffee.   
“Morning cutie, good run?” Cheryl asked while pouring a second cup.  
“Yeah, you look beautiful.” Toni boasted, moving to wrap her arms around Cheryl’s waist and placing a soft kiss just under her ear. Cheryl turned and handed a very sweaty Toni, her coffee. Cheryl ran her fingertips over Toni’s abs, feeling them tense under her touch. The shorter girl had grown used to Cheryl doing this, as she did it several times a day. Yet the effect it had on her never changed. 

“Good morning ladies,” Veronica gleamed, Archie following her like a lost puppy dog. “Jesus, have you guys just fucked where we have to prepare food?” She was looking Toni up and down. The two girls in question began laughing.  
“I have just been on a run,” Toni explained,  
“Are we going to have to listen to you two screaming tonight as well?” Betty said, sarcasm dripping in her voice as she entered the kitchen.   
“Probably,” Cheryl snarled.   
“Where are Kevin and Fangs?” Toni asked. A squeaking and thumping noise came from the room upstairs. Everyone looked up to the ceiling, then in unison looked to each other. Cheryl buried her head in Toni’s neck covering her ears “Well that answered that question.”

After a day of lounging at the house and on the beach, the group headed to the pier that was no more than a mile down the coast. There was a huge Ferris wheel, and lots of games to win stuffed animals. Toni won Cheryl a teddy bear on a game that included using a handgun to shoot tins. After two rides on the Ferris wheel, the gang had become bored with the pier and headed further into the streets. The roads were lit by huge signs on club fronts and endless bars. The group chose to start at a bar, then move onto a club afterward. Cheryl dragged Toni to the pool table the second they had got their drinks.

The shorter girl always won at pool back at the Wyrm, but not this time. Cheryl was determined to win. Toni broke and it seemed like an even game, they were both down to the black. Cheryl lined up her shot to win the game and just as she was about to hit it, she stood again. 

“Hang on a second,” Her voice dripping sensual ooze. “what do I get if I win?” Cheryl twirled the cue in her hands and batted her eyelids.  
Toni hummed in thought smirking, “How about sex on the beach?”  
“Okay deal, and if you win I will fuck you on the beach?”  
“Deal,”  
Cheryl leaned back over the table lining up her shot. 

She won, she finally won Toni Topaz. Cheryl jumped and danced around, a huge shit-eating grin plastered on her face.   
“I won Toni Topaz, the champion pool player.” Cheryl chanted.  
“You sure did baby.”   
“Soooooo,” Cheryl said, swaying her hips on her way over to Toni. “you owe me.”  
“Guys, come on we are heading to that club down by the beach,” Betty shouted.

 

After drinking shot after shot of just about every drink in the bar, both girls were well and truly fucked. The music was loud and Cheryl’s heart was beating in time with the bass. Toni stood, swing her hips slightly, while Cheryl stood in front of her grinding her ass into the shorter girl’s waist. 

An hour had passed and the alcohol had somehow started to kick in even more than before. The two girls walked hand in hand down onto the beach and walked along swaying unintentionally. When they reached the house, Cheryl stopped in her tracks pulling Toni to a halt.   
“You owe me something Cha Cha,” Cheryl’s words were slightly slurred, but her voice still had that sexy raspy tone to it.   
Toni launched herself forwards, taking Cheryl to the ground as gracefully as she could. Their lips crashed together sloppily, the only taste being alcohol passed between them.   
Toni reached under Cheryl's dress in an attempt to take it off.   
“TT, this isn’t as sexy when your hands are covered in sand.” Cheryl laughed,  
“I know,” Toni giggled, “how do people even have sex on the beach?”  
Both girls lied in the sand laughing for a moment before Toni stood and held out her hand to Cheryl.   
“Come on baby, we still have the kitchen to christen.”

The girls made their way to the steps leading to the front door, their lips never leaving each other. Toni bent slightly and pulled at the back of the redhead’s thighs, lifting her and wrapping her legs around her toned waist. The girls burst through the door, Toni sat Cheryl down on top of the countertop, quickly lifting her small red dress over her head and untying her bikini top. Cheryl was left in her bikini bottoms. Toni then removed her denim booty shorts and crop top with nothing underneath. The girls gawked at each other hungrily for a moment, then crashed together once again. Toni began kissing down Cheryl’s body, biting and sucking all around her neck, then creating a trail down to her breasts. The redhead moaned loud and carelessly. Her hands in the pink hair on her chest, pulling her closer. She took each nipple into her mouth in turn, biting and sucking, then releasing them with a pop. 

“Daddy, just fuck me already, I’m too drunk for teasing.” Cheryl whimpered.  
Toni didn’t argue. Keeping her plump lips wrapped around her left nipple, she reached down between Cheryl’s legs and moved the bikini bottoms aside. She began making small circles with her fingertips on the redhead’s clit, pulling yet another groan from Cheryl’s parted lips. Her circles became faster and harder, then her finger dipped and entered her soaking cunt. Toni groaned at how wet her girlfriend was. She quickly entered another finger, then another. Cheryl was so full she swore she saw stars every time Toni thrust deep inside her.  
“Holy fuck, TT. Don’t stop.” Cheryl pleaded, “I’m so close, you're going to make me cum daddy.”  
Toni picked up the pace, coaxing the orgasm from her girlfriend. With that Cheryl came undone panting and screaming, Toni’s name on her lips.

The sun had risen and everyone was finally stirring. Veronica opened her door from her room, followed by Archie. The house was a mess, there were bottles and strangely enough, toilet paper everywhere. “What the fuck happened last night?” Veronica asked Archie.  
“I have no idea, but can we find out quietly. My head hurts like hell.” Archie whispered.  
The two walked down the stairs, looking around when they reached the first floor. Kevin and Fangs laying in the hallway. Veronica walked over to the sleeping boys and kicked them in turn. Both of them winced and opened their eyes, quickly shutting them again. “What the fuck is happening?” Fangs groaned,  
“Oh my god, shut up my head kills.” Kevin snapped quietly.  
Both the boys stood and followed Archie and Veronica down the stairs to the kitchen. There was fruit scattered over the floor and a bowl or two amongst the mess. But that’s not what made the four stop in their tracks. Their jaws were well and truly on the floor. 

Cheryl was lied face down on the countertop, her naked back covered in scratches and thighs blotched with hickeys. Luckily for her, she was wearing her bikini bottoms.   
Toni, on the other hand, was lied on her back, splayed across the floor among the fruit and empty beer bottles. 

“Ewwww, guys what the fuck.” Veronica screeched, quickly covering Archie’s eyes.   
“What, what happened, what’s happening?” Toni jumped up then grabbed her head.   
“What the fuck Toni go back to sleep, Jesus.” Cheryl groaned,  
Toni looked at the now six people gathered around gawking at her chest, Toni looked down then quickly covered herself with her arms. 

“Erm, babe,” Toni said, still looking at the group of people staring at them.   
“Fuck sake Toni what is wrong?” Cheryl interrupted looking up, “What the fuck?” Cheryl jumped up on the countertop luckily realizing she was topless faster than Toni had and covered her boobs.  
“I’m so confused right now,” Kevin said rubbing his head.  
“Me too! Does anyone have any idea what happened last night?” Toni laughed, pulling her shirt over her head.

“I do,” Betty spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her and listen. “Well, Jug and I came home before any of you and we sat on the couch over here and watched a movie,”  
“That was until our two naked friends over here, burst through the door.” Jughead butted in, “You two literally started fucking right in front of us.”

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other confused. “Well, that’s not what I remember,” Cheryl said under her breath.   
“Anyway,” Betty continued, “We obviously went upstairs and tried to go to bed, that was until you four came home!” Betty shot a look to Veronica, Archie, Kevin, and Fangs. “Jug and I were almost naked and about to have sex, that was until you four goons burst into the house. There was screaming and bottles and oh god it was bad.”  
“That explains the mess upstairs then.” Veronica said.   
“Anyway you all eventually were quiet, I assume you passed out and well, here we are,” Betty concluded.   
“I don’t know about you guys, but I think that was a great way to end the holiday.” Fangs said, far too loud and cheerfully. Everyone else groaned and went to their rooms to pack and get ready to leave.

Toni followed Cheryl up the two flights of stairs to the top floor where their bedroom was. The shorter girl was staring at the marks on Cheryl’s back, knowing she was about to be in big trouble for putting them there. Toni wondered who or what else she could blame the marks on for a moment. Once in the room Cheryl walked into the bathroom and closed the door to have a shower. Toni sat on the bed waiting for her to explode. 

“TT, WHAT THE FUCK,” Cheryl shouted from the other side of the door. She then busts the door open and darted her eyes to Toni. “What the hell, TT? I’m a mess!” Cheryl sighed, calming herself for a moment.   
“I…I didn’t mean to; I was drunk as hell.” Toni explained cautiously, “I’m sorry.”  
Cheryl put her head in her hands and sighed once more before starting to giggle, Toni joined her.


	12. Fuck, Tall Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angsty shit and obviously smutty goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your horny little devils. Some scissoring for you sexually frustrated needs. :)

It was a Thursday afternoon and as usual, Toni was working at the Whyte Wyrm. Cheryl had insisted Toni quit working as her newfound wealth supported them generously. Toni refused, she loved working behind the bar as she was a social person. Plus this was her life, she had never known not having to work. Toni wanted to support herself and not rely on her girlfriend, she wanted to be able to take her out with her own money. Plus Toni was still supporting her grandad, something Cheryl had also offered to do, but that would hurt her pride.

Cheryl sat at the bar for a while, stirring her Cherry cola and vodka with a straw. She loved keeping Toni company when it was quiet. Also making sure no one was hitting on her was a definite bonus to being there with her. 

“Come for a game Red?” Sweet Pea hollered from the other end of the bar, and with that, she was gone. 

Cheryl played a couple games of pool, Sweet Pea beating her every time. 

“I have to use the ladies room, set the balls up again. When I get back you’re going down!” Cheryl snarled darting two perfectly manicured fingers to her eyes, then pointing them to Sweet Pea. 

On her way out of the toilet, she threw the sticky wooden door open, only to be greeted by a denim wall. Cheryl slowly lifted her head to see a tall long haired man standing above her. “Get out the way, Tall Boy.” Cheryl sighed. Tall Boy regularly harrassed Cheryl and the other younger serpents.

“You looked very pretty doing that serpent dance a few weeks ago. Who’d of thought,” Tall Boy laughed sinisterly, “a blossom becoming a serpent.” He reached out and twirled a strand of red hair in his fingers, quickly to be smacked away by Cheryl.

“Thanks?” Cheryl replied confused, “Now if you don’t mind, get the hell out of my way.”  
Cheryl pushed at the denim covering his chest, quickly to be stopped by hands tightly grabbing around her wrists. Tall Boy pushed Cheryl back, throwing her through the lady’s room door. Once inside and the door shut, the tall man leaned down to Cheryl and pulled her up by her long red hair. She stumbled to her feet quickly, wincing. 

“What the fuck?” Cheryl spat.

“You think your hot shit now you’re fucking Toni huh?” Tall Boy gripped tighter around her hair as he became angrier. “You think you're invincible. Well, I think since Toni gets a turn on our new serpent slut, its only fair I get a turn too.” 

Cheryl’s eyes grew wider as it became more clear what this ugly giant was about to do to her. Tall Boy reached one hand down to Cheryl’s breast, grabbing eagerly. Cheryl winced again. “She will kill you.” The redhead hissed.

Tall Boy laughed, “I doubt that honey because you’re not going to tell her anything.”

Cheryl knew she had to think fast, her knee quickly swung up to his crotch, loosening his grip on her hair. Cheryl quickly slithered out from his grip and ran to the door and straight to the bar. 

Cheryl sat breathless for a moment, quickly calming herself before Toni came to ask what was wrong. “You okay cutie?” Toni questioned,

“Yeah just really tired, plus Sweet Pea keeps beating me at pool,” Cheryl replied, acting as calm as possible.

“Naww, don’t worry you could beat him at anything else, let's be honest the guys an idiot.” Toni laughed.

 

Cheryl and Toni had finally arrived home and had a shower. The whole time Cheryl was trying to think of how to tell Toni what had happened in the toilets. She contemplated for a while until she realized there was simply no easy way to tell her.  
“TT?” Cheryl shouted into the kitchen from the living room.

“What’s up Cherry?” Toni replied, strolling into the room and taking a seat next to Cheryl on the couch. The redhead turned to face Toni crossing her legs and taking a deep breath. “Should I be worried? You’re not leaving me are you?” Toni’s voice began to rise in panic.

“No, no, TT. We are great, its nothing like that.” Cheryl placed a sympathetic hand on Toni’s knee, “Tonight something happened, I didn’t want to tell you straight away because I didn’t want you to do something bad.”

Toni’s face became solid her jawline clenched, “I went to the toilet at the Wyrm and when I tried to leave Tall Boy pushed me back in,”

Toni stood up pacing the room, then stopping to interrupt, “That fucking son of a bitch, what did he do? Did he hit you?” The anger was rising quickly in Toni and Cheryl knew she needed to calm her down before she explained more. 

“I’m okay, I need you to stay calm okay?” Cheryl said softly.

Toni took a few deep breaths then stood in front of Cheryl, her face softening slightly.   
“He pushed me into the toilets,” Cheryl continued cautiously. “and he pulled my hair and, well…” Chery struggled to get the words out. “He said something about you getting to do me, so its only fair that he gets a turn on the new serpent slut.”

Toni began to pace again, her fists scrunching into tight balls at her hips. The redhead knew Toni would never hurt her, but she needed her to calm down before she hurt someone else.   
“There’s more,” Cheryl said quietly, looking down at her hands. Toni stilled once again. “He… he grabbed my boob and tried to have sex with me, but I kicked him in the balls and I managed to get away in time. He didn’t do anything else so its okay.” Cheryl quickly tried to defuse the situation as she saw Toni’s eyes get wider and her jaw even tighter. 

“He grabbed your boob, and tried to rape you?” Toni snarled,  
Cheryl nodded defeated, she couldn’t sugar coat this for no one's benefit.

Toni was striding upstairs, grabbing her jacket then marched to the study next door. Cheryl followed behind her pleading with her to stop for a moment and think about what she was about to do. Toni was rifling through the desk drawer before pulling out the gun she had placed there in case anyone had tried to rob them, or if the Gouhlies got word she was living there alone without the other serpents as protection. She quickly loaded the gun then flew down the stairs. 

Cheryl jumped in front of the door. “TT, baby, please. Stop.” Cheryl knew Toni would have this reaction and was briefly glad she had waited until they made it home to tell her. The redhead grabbed her girlfriend's face in her hands and tried desperately to make eye contact. “Look at me,” Cheryl whispered. Toni finally looked into Cheryl’s eyes and immediately began to soften. “remember how it felt when you nearly killed my hideous mother? You would never forgive yourself.” 

Toni stood for a moment beginning to tremble, blinking and looking down at the loaded gun in her hand. “Please, TT.” Cheryl pleaded once last time, tears streaming down her face. “Stay here with me?” Toni raised her head again meeting Cheryl’s face. The redhead quickly leaned forwards to catch the shorter girl’s lips. The serpent began to slacken in her arms, eventually placing the gun down on the table beside them. “Stay with me baby,” Cheryl whispered breathlessly between kisses. 

The redhead began to deepen the kiss pulling Toni flush against her body, winding her nimble fingers into the pink hair. “Wait, baby.” Toni breathed, Cheryl still pulling their lips together. “We don’t have to do this, I won't leave.”

“I need you, TT. Now.” Cheryl whimpered.

Toni reached her arm around Cheryl’s waist, pulling her impossibly close yet parting their lips. “Are you sure? Maybe we should talk about it?” Toni asked,

“We can talk after; I need you TT. I need you so bad.” Cheryl wined, swiftly connecting their lips yet again. Toni bent slightly and pulled at the back of Cheryl’s thighs, lifting to carry her up the stairs to their room. 

Toni shut the door behind them with her heel and continued to graze her teeth occasionally against Cheryl’s bottom lip. The shorter girl then lowered the redhead onto the bed ever so gently. Toni was being so soft, it made Cheryl’s heart melt. Their kisses were soft and intimate. A tear rolled down the taller girl's cheek and Toni moved away slightly only to be heaved back by the redhead. 

“Please, don’t stop.” Cheryl sniffled,

“But baby, your crying.” Toni replied softly. 

“I know but it's not that I don’t want to. I’m just overwhelmed, you’re being so soft and I love you, it’s a lot.” Cheryl explained, her voice almost inaudible. “Please don’t stop.” 

Toni gave Cheryl a sympathetic look, then lowered her lips to kiss away the tears, moving back to her lips. This kiss was riddled with passion and need. Both girls needed this not just Cheryl. The redhead dug her nails into the soft leather of Toni’s serpent jacket. The girl on top wanted to feel them dig into her skin, not the stupid jacket. She sat up quickly throwing her jacket off of her shoulders. 

Toni was wearing a strappy top that was cut extra low under her arms and no bra, so that the side of her breasts were on show. That shirt was one of the redhead’s favorites. Cheryl watched amazed at the beauty before her, she didn’t know where to look first as Toni crossed her arms grabbing the hem of her shirt then pulling it over her head. Her pale pink hair was splayed over the dark skin on her shoulders and rested at her breasts. Cheryl watched in awe. 

“God, you are so beautiful, TT.” Cheryl gushed, running her fingertips down the tanned skin on her sides. Toni slowly flicked her hair over her shoulder so it fell down one side, then moved to place her lips on Cheryl’s throat. The redhead threw her head back allowing easier access. Toni began to leave a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses down Cheryl’s neck until she hit the top of her shirt. The girl on top moved her hands under the redhead’s shirt and ran them up her sides. Cheryl squirmed as her fingertip’s occasionally tickled her ribs. 

Toni sat up again this time taking Cheryl with her, then helping to remove her shirt and bra. Cheryl laid back down on the bed. “You are sensational,” Toni whispered. Her hair was spread across the sheets like flames. Toni admired her clear pale skin, not a single mark in sight. She ran her fingers from the base of the redhead’s throat, down between her boobs and across her navel. Toni’s fingers reached the top of Cheryl’s silk bed shorts, slowly running her fingers under the waistband. The serpent stood off the end of the bed and carefully pulled the shorts down her long legs. She squirmed as she felt the shorter girl’s warm hands brush against her skin. 

Toni stood for a moment, gawking at the gorgeous woman below her, watching Cheryl’s cheeks turn pink under the delicate scrutiny of the serpent. The redhead kept her legs closed praying Toni wouldn’t ask her to spread them. Once the pink haired girl’s eyes had reached her legs she knew Cheryl was hiding something. 

Toni reached down and ran her palms from the porcelain toes, all the way up to her knees, then up her thighs pushing outwards. Cheryl gave in and moved her hands to cover her eyes. Toni froze, “Holy shit, Cherry you’re dripping.”

Cheryl moved her fingers slightly so she could see the look on her girlfriend’s face. Toni was looking up at her, her lip between her teeth. “I can’t help it,” She wined defensively. 

The serpent’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“Because, I… I don’t know, I just am.” Cheryl stuttered, realizing she really didn’t need to be embarrassed. 

“Cherry, I love it, its flattering. Anyway,” Toni started, moving to slide down her sweats. “I’m just as bad.” Toni was stood naked at the end of the bed, then grabbed Cheryl’s hand pulling her to sit up. “Feel.” 

Cheryl moved her fingers up and swiped a line through Toni’s folds with a gasp. The shorter girl moaned, craving more. “Shit, you’re drenched,” Cheryl exclaimed.

She moved Cheryl carefully to lie in the center of the bed and spread her legs. She then moved so that her pussy was directly above the redheads. Cheryl began to pant and wriggle in anticipation, she had always wanted to do this, ever since they used the vibrator the night of the party.

Toni was so wet that while trying to tease Cheryl by not quite touching her pussy, her cum dripped out onto Cheryl’s now even more drenched cunt. The redhead looked down watching it happen, her head quickly falling back in ecstasy. 

Toni slowly lowered herself grinding her hips, both girls were moaning uncontrollably. The feeling of their wet pussies rubbing together drove both girls insane. Toni's head bowed forwards, her lips parted to accommodate her ragged breathing. Cheryl watched fascinated, her moans catching in her throat. The girl on top began to move her hips faster lowering herself a little more. “Oh, fuck.” Cheryl panted, her head falling back and her eyes rolling into her head.

The girl on top dug her fingers into Cheryl’s thigh gripping on dear life. “TT, I’m really close.” Cheryl cried out, “Fuck it feels so good, holy shit.” The redhead was a mess; she was biting at her hand stifling a scream. 

“Move your hand baby, I want to hear you scream my name,” Toni whispered breathlessly. Cheryl moved her hand and grabbed the serpent’s ass, digging her nails in as she let out a guttural moan followed by a higher pitched screech. 

After a few more rolls of Toni’s hips, both girls came undone, their hips jutting against each other. Toni lifted herself, her legs shaky. Cheryl closed her eyes for a moment her body relaxing. “Although I would love to sleep right now, we really need to shower.” 

Cheryl didn’t open her eyes, instead, she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. “I can’t stand up,” Cheryl chuckled.

“Trust me I’m struggling too; I will run a bath.” And with that Toni was gone. 

Cheryl finally gained the ability to walk again and wandered into the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway to admire her girlfriend who was stood choosing an oil to put in the bath. No matter how often Cheryl saw Toni naked she was never, not amazed by her beauty. “I like the lavender one,” Cheryl said.

Toni jumped out of her skin, turning abruptly. “Fuck… Don’t sneak around like that.”

The girls were sat opposite each other in the bathtub Cheryl rubbing Toni’s feet. “So… How was it for you?” Cheryl questioned.

Toni looked up at the random question, “Amazing as always, why?” 

“It was amazing for me too.” Cheryl’s cheeks flushed pink. 

Toni beamed, her smile reaching her ears, “Of course it was my little pillow princess.” She said sarcastically.

“Shut up, I am not a pillow princess.” Cheryl pouted, rushing forwards to tickle her girlfriend.

“Okay, okay,” Toni begged, holding her hands up in defeat. "You want to talk about what happened?"

"Not tonight TT," Cheryl replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ideas for storylines in the comments I'm burnt out.


	13. Come on Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl calls Toni daddy a little too loud and everyone hears.
> 
> Sweetpea finds some things he shouldn't 
> 
> Car sex 
> 
> Cheryl gets drunkkkkk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter isn't very good and short I was on holiday when I wrote it. next chapter will be much better. xx

“I’m so fucking bored.” Cheryl wined,

“Cherry I need to get this homework done; I know you're ahead but I’m behind,” Toni replied sternly. Both girls were sat on the sofa in the lounge at school. Cheryl was sat staring at Toni pouting as she does when she isn’t getting her own way. Toni, on the other hand, was hunched over the coffee table, trying to finish her maths homework.

Cheryl leaned in closer looking over the paper her girlfriend was working on. “I could just do that for you, then you can give me attention.” Although Toni loved how clingy Cheryl was with her, she really needed to get this work done. 

“No Cheryl, because then I won't understand it.” Cheryl usually admired Toni’s determination and work ethic, but not today. 

The taller girl stood, her girlfriend watching her. The redhead stomped her foot and clenched her fists. “Now, daddy!” She huffed in her little one voice. 

Toni looked around the room, all eyes on her and Cheryl. Veronica broke into laughter first then Archie and finally, Betty, all whom Cheryl had forgotten were sitting across from them. 

“Come on daddy,” Veronica mocked.

Cheryl gave her a daggered stare, then looked back to Toni rolling her eyes. Toni finally gave in and packed her things away. She reached to grab Cheryl’s hand and dragged her out the room and out to the parking lot. Once they made it to the red soft top, Toni dropped her bags and grabbed onto Cheryl’s hips, slamming her into the car door. She brought their lips together, it was hurried and needy. 

Toni reached around the slim body in front of her and open the door. She separated her lips from the redhead’s and climbed into the driver’s seat, pulling Cheryl in to straddle her lap.

As Toni grazed Cheryl’s neck with her teeth, her hands in the pink hair. “Not that I’m arguing, but where has this come from?” Cheryl panted, 

“You are so fucking cute when you get all pouty and spoiled.” Toni quickly whispered, then returned her mouth to the redhead’s neck sucking several dark marks into her pale skin. 

“Someone will see, TT.” Cheryl was breathless, clearly lost in the feelings the girl below her made her feel.

“Shut up.” With that the redhead gave in, not caring if anyone caught them. She wanted Toni too bad to care. Cheryl’s need for more friction became more prominent as she began to grind herself down onto her girlfriend’s lap. The girl on top threw her head back as Toni grazed her fingers down her body, over her boobs, down her belly, and to her thighs. The pink haired girl ran her hand up Cheryl’s skirt and moved her panties aside. 

“Please, no teasing. Not here, we don’t have time.” Toni didn’t need convincing. She moved her fingers along Cheryl’s wet hot pussy and teased her entrance with her fingertips. The redhead moved her hips forward, sliding herself onto Toni’s two fingers, a low groan sliding between her plump lips.

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hips and gripped, helping to keep the redhead riding her fingers. She had one hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder to help push herself up and down, and the other against the window next to her. 

“Come for me, baby,” Toni whispered, and she did. Cheryl fell apart, legs shaking and her walls rhythmically clenching around the girl bellow’s fingers.

 

Later that night Sweet Pea was sitting on the couch at Thistle House shouting at some game on the TV. “Sweets, shut up,” Cheryl shouted,

“Daddy, Red is shouting at me again.” Sweet Pea irrupted into laughter at his own wittiness. 

“Sweet’s shut it before I come in there and shut it for you!” Toni retaliated wandering into the living room. Cheryl was sat with her pouty face and god it was adorable. “Go away for a minute, I need to talk to Cherry.”

“But I,” Sweet Pea was cut short when Toni gave him a serious glance. 

Once Sweet Pea had left, Toni knelt in front of Cheryl’s chair and caught her gaze. “Hey, don’t let them get to you. So what if you call me daddy, I love it.” 

The redhead sighed “I’m never going to live this down.” One more look at Toni’s face and Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh. 

“EW GUYS WHAT THE FUCK!?” Sweet Pea was screaming like a little girl. 

The two girls raced upstairs to find the tall dark boy standing in the bedroom with an array of sex toys, from rope to dildos to vibrators. 

“What are you doing?” Toni laughed, “Why were you even looking in there?”  
Cheryl clutched her tummy, laughing harder than ever before. Both girls were very confident in their sex lives, moments like this didn’t bother them at all. Sweet Pea, however, was clearly shocked into silence after his discovery.

“I… I was… I just…” The boy spluttered. 

Toni walked over to the bed and gathered up the toys quickly placing them back where they came from. She then pushed the boy swiftly out of her room and told him to never go back in again.

 

From: V  
To: Bombshell  
Hey, Betty and I were thinking of having a girl’s night at the Pembroke, you in?

From: Bombshell  
To: V  
Sure, I will be over soon.

After many glasses of wine and talk of Betty’s sexual antics, the conversation turned to Cheryl and Toni. 

“So,” Veronica looked over to Cheryl, “today everyone heard you call Toni, daddy. How was that?” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Not great, but things got worse than that today.” Veronica and Betty leaned in closer in anticipation. “Sweet Pea found some rope and sex toy’s in our bedroom tonight. You should have seen the look on his face.” Cheryl laughed, remembering Sweet Pea’s jaw hitting the floor.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing. Archie refuses to use toys.” Veronica sighed.

“Why? Jughead and I use them all the time!” Betty gasped shocked,

“I have no idea; I think he thinks it makes him less of a man if I need toys to finish. You know him and his ego.” Veronica shrugged her shoulders. “Does Toni always use toys with you, Cheryl?”

“No, hardly ever. I mean we use them, but she can have me screaming with nothing but her hands.” Cheryl boasted. 

 

Toni was sat on the couch, Sweet Pea had left a couple of hours ago, she was watching Netflix when she heard a rustling of keys. “Ouch, holy fuck. Who put that there?” Cheryl whispered. Toni flicked the switch of the light in the passageway and Cheryl stood, swaying gently.

“Are you drunk?” Toni asked, trying not to laugh.

“No! How dare you.” Cheryl shouted before stumbling over to the shorter girl and whispering in her ear. “I’m really, really drunk.”

“Okay, let's get you to bed.” Toni lifted Cheryl up, throwing her over her shoulder and taking her upstairs. Once she had the drunk girl laid down on the bed, she wandered over to find some pajamas. 

“No, I don’t want that, I’m too fucking hot, erg” Cheryl struggled, lifting her shirt over her head and getting it stuck halfway. Toni giggled and helped free the girl from her shirt.

“How much did you drink?” Toni smiled, pulling Cheryl’s heels off.

“You’re so pretty, how are you so pretty?” Cheryl’s voice was slurred.

Toni moved up to rid Cheryl of her skirt, “I don’t know baby, I guess I was just born like this.”

Cheryl hummed in satisfaction with her answer. Suddenly Toni was pulled down to the bed by her neck, Cheryl buried her nose into her hair and took a deep breath in. “You smell good.”

“Thank you?” Toni couldn’t stop giggling, she had never seen Cheryl drunk while she was sober. “Come on, you need to sleep.”

“Only if you stay with me.” Cheryl wined.

“Fine,” Cheryl loosened her grip slightly to let Toni slide into bed next to her.

 

“Good morning beautiful,” Cheryl chirped, holding a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. 

“Wait, what?” Toni was rubbing the sleep from her eyes trying her hardest to wake up. “How have you not got a hangover? You were so drunk last night.”

“I'm going to be honest with you TT, I have no clue what so ever. I think I’m immune, I NEVER get sick.” Cheryl shrugged and sat down on the bed passing the pancakes to Toni. 

Cheryl began running a finger along Toni’s arm, swirling it ever so often. “So,” She started suggestively, “I think I owe you after yesterday in the car. I didn’t get chance to make you feel good baby.”

Toni looked up, a smirk spreading across her face. “Do you know I love you?”

“Of course I do, TT.” Chery beamed every time Toni mentioned her love towards the girl.

Toni set the pancakes aside and grabbed Cheryl by her waist before swiftly pulling her down onto the bed and rolling on top of her. Cheryl giggled that cute carefree laugh that never failed to lighten Toni’s day, no matter what had happened. The shorter girl placed a soft kiss to the pale skin on her girlfriend’s forehead. 

“Come on we have school, let's go share a shower and I can give you that orgasm I owe you,” Cheryl smirked.

“Orgasm huh? That’s assuming you can give me one.” Toni laughed.

“Please, TT. You and I both know you will be screaming my name in under a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love comments on what you wanna see.   
> Leave asks on my tumblr @xxx-xxxhotdog


	14. Cheryl in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you all wanted it. Here is Cheryl in charge.
> 
> Shes still a bottom I don't care what anyone says.
> 
> Edgingggg
> 
> Sorry if it's a little short. Waiting for inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments on what you want to see next.
> 
> Leave me asks on Tumblr @xxx-xxxhotdog 
> 
> I will prioritise requests and questions on Tumblr

Her body was limp, she wanted to run but couldn’t move. He leads her to the room and opened the door. She made a fruitless effort to push him off, crashing into every wall on her way to the bed. She watched him slowly lower himself on top of her. She just laid there, she couldn’t move. Screaming inside her head, she wanted to put up a fight so bad, but the drugs he had put in her drink made her weak. 

“Hey, hey baby. It’s okay, It’s just a bad dream.” Toni was sat up straight, a worried look on her face. Cheryl was sweating and panting erratically. Tears began to flood down her cheeks. “It’s okay baby, I got you.” Toni sighed.

Cheryl had nightmares quite often, it never got easier. Toni sometimes wouldn’t even sleep so she could watch Cheryl. Her theory was that if she watched over her, she would see Cheryl begin to have a bad dream, and she could wake her up before it got worse. 

“Was it your dad?” Toni asked in a whisper. Cheryl shook her head. “Jason?”

“It was nick.” Her voice was muffled as her head was buried in Toni’s neck. Cheryl had several reoccurring dreams but never had there been one about Nick the prick.

 

The next day Toni was extra soft and careful with Cheryl. Truth is, her heart hurt like hell for her girlfriend. In the morning before school, she made Cheryl breakfast in bed and gave her soft kisses on her forehead. Toni even drove Cheryl to school which didn’t happen often as the redhead always drove. Even once the two were at school, Toni rushed out of the car and ran around to the passenger side to open the door and offer a hand to help her beautiful broken girl out of the car.

Toni was walking down the corridor to her 3rd class of the day when she felt small hands grab her waist and push her into the girl’s toilet. Their lips met as Toni caught a glimpse of red hair. Yet as soon as their kisses began they were ended by a creak from the door. Both girls were panting and breathless, the girl who walked into the toilet looked flustered and quickly rushed into a cubical.

“I need you,” Cheryl whispered.

“We can’t, baby trust me I want you too but we are at school,” Toni replied, stroking a couple of loose hairs from the redhead’s face.

“I know,” Cheryl pouted, “I just really, I need you TT.” A tear was threatening to roll down her cheek.

Toni’s heart melted, “Come on, fuck school. Let’s go home.”

 

Once home Cheryl grabbed Toni by the collar of her serpent jacket and pulled her in close, kissing her slowly. Both the girls kicked off their shoes, never detaching their lips from one another. Toni nibbled at Cheryl’s bottom lip causing the redhead to whimper. The shorter girl attempted to push Cheryl against the wall, only to be quickly turned so that it was the shorter girl with her back pressed up against it. 

“Not today, Cha Cha,” Cheryl whispered breathlessly into Toni’s ear. 

She then slowly nipped her earlobe and kissed her way down the serpent’s throat. The redhead pushed the leather jacket off her own shoulders then quickly removed her girlfriends soon after. 

“Upstairs,” Cheryl demanded. Although it was strange the redhead being in charge Toni wasn’t going to lie, it was definitely doing amazing things to her.

The two girls rushed upstairs, Toni was swiftly pushed onto the bed. Cheryl followed her, straddling the shorter girl’s waist. The girl on top grabbed the hem off her shirt and yanked it over her head, then made quick work of her bra. Toni followed suit and soon enough both girls were taking a moment to enjoy how beautiful the other was.

With one swift flick of her long red hair, she was kissing down Toni’s collarbone, then to the tops of her breasts biting and leaving dark marks. Toni’s mouth opened slack, catering to her new breathless state. A gloriously needy moan escaped her lips, it was music to Cheryl’s ears as she wrapped her plump lips around the serpent’s left nipple.

Once Cheryl bared her teeth, Toni no longer was trying to hold back her noises. She squirmed and wriggled, one of Cheryl’s hands glided down to the toned abs of her girlfriend, holding her in place. The other hand was now gently squeezing at the brunettes left nipple while her lips wrapped around the right. 

Cheryl repeated this for what felt like an eternity, god she loved Toni’s boobs.

“Please, come on Cherry. Stop teasing.” Toni whimpered.

Cheryl simply moaned at the tone of Toni’s voice. 

“Ahh, please.” Toni yelped as Cheryl bared her teeth once more.

“Okay, okay. But don’t think I’m done teasing.” Cheryl smirked.

The redhead stood and pulled the serpent’s jeans and panties down off her long tanned legs. Cheryl gawked at her girlfriend. 

“Oh my god, TT.” Cheryl gasped, “You’re literally dripping.”

Toni squirmed once again, “Is there any wonder. Jesus baby you were worshipping my tits forever.”

Cheryl giggled, and just for a moment, Toni saw the submissive, carefree Cheryl she usually had sex with. This didn’t last long, her innocent look soon turned into mischief. 

The redhead ran her tongue up from Toni’s knee, all the way up to where she wanted her most. Cheryl looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes black with desire. 

 

She tentatively ran her wet hot tongue from the bottom to the top of Toni’s dripping cunt, curling it up at the end. There was a string of cum from the serpent’s pussy to Cheryl’s tongue. The redhead swallowed it with a hum of appreciation. 

Toni started to buck her hips as Cheryl blew down her slit, she was quickly stopped as the redhead roughly grabbed her hips and planted them in the bed.

“Stop teasing,” Toni demanded.

“I’m in charge for once, shut up.” Cheryl quipped.

The redhead lightly wrapped her lips around Toni’s clit and sucked ever so teasingly, the tip of her tongue flicking over the bundle of nerves ever so often. 

“Fuck, Cherry I’m begging.” Toni mewled.

“If you don’t stop wriggling I will tie you up!” Cheryl snapped. 

Toni’s head flopped back in defeat, there was no way she was going to get her way today. Her hand matted into the red hair beneath her, coaxing the redhead back towards her pussy. Cheryl abruptly attacked the desperate serpent’s pussy, running her tongue down to her opening and sliding it in and out then back to her clit. Toni was nearly screaming, her legs jutting and hips bucking. 

“I’m going to cum baby,” Toni moaned.

Cheryl quickly detached her mouth from the throbbing pussy in front of her. 

“What the fuck?” Toni’s head shot up in panic, “I was so close, why did you stop?”

“You cum when I want you to cum, it’s called edging baby.” Cheryl giggled,

The redhead moved back to Toni’s cunt, this time with her fingers. She painfully slowly slid a finger inside her slick hot pussy, quickly adding another. Her fingers were moving too slow. Toni made several fruitless attempts to move onto Cheryl’s fingers faster. 

“Please, please, please, please, please,” Toni repeated the tuatara desperately, 

Cheryl began to move her hand, curling her fingers perfectly. The girl beneath her was screaming at this point, desperate for relief. Toni’s pussy began to tighten around Cheryl’s fingers and she knew she was close. She slowed again then removed her fingers.

“I was so close,” Toni grunted, 

The redhead lowered her head again, wrapped her lips around her clit and began sucking harder than before, running her tongue over and around it vigorously. Toni’s moans turned to yelps. Cheryl then added her two fingers quickly followed by a third. The yelps turned to screams and occasional curse words. 

It wasn’t long before Toni’s legs stiffened and she was thrown over the edge. Her cum squirted onto Cheryl’s face, her name on the tip of her tongue. 

Cheryl shifted to lay next to her girlfriend, wiping her face on a blanket next to her. 

“How was it?” Cheryl smirked,

Toni laughed breathless, “Intense, oh my god.”


	15. Attendance<Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni get confronted about their lack of attendance after always ditching school to either fuck or be with the serpents. 
> 
> Cheryl is lonely from Toni always working so they film a tape for Cheryl to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I have no real excuse other than my mental health wasn't great so I had no enthusiasm. 
> 
> I really need inspiration on storylines that are not sexual. I have so many sex plots and no others so leave me an ask on Tumblr with some ideas @xxx-xxxhotdog 
> 
> Also feel free to leave me asks about anything Choni or Madessa or just that fandom in general.

“Could Miss Blossom and Miss Topaz please come to the principles office immediately.” Principal Weatherbee’s voice came through the speaker. 

The girls looked at each other and stood, brows furrowed. 

“Toni, what did you do? Tell me now so I can lie for you.” Cheryl sighed,

Toni’s jaw dropped, genuinely offended, “I haven’t done anything!” She snapped.

The girls wandered down the corridor when they passed Veronica. “What did you do now Toni?”

Cheryl was stifling a giggle, “I didn’t do anything! Why does everyone think I did something wrong?” Toni wined. 

“Because you’re in a gang and you’re a known bad girl.” Veronica quipped. 

Toni rolled her eyes and continued on her journey to the principles office, Cheryl following shortly behind. 

“Ah, hello ladies. Come in, take a seat.” Principle Weatherbee welcomed, “So, you’re both probably aware why you’re here.” 

Again the girl’s brows furrowed as they exchanged glances. Toni traced her mind desperately to find exactly what she had done wrong the past week, and she honestly couldn’t think of anything.

“I think I can speak for both of us when I say we have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cheryl sounded like she was a lawyer fighting her own case in a court of law.

“Well, maybe this will explain,” Principle Weatherbee placed two pieces of paper on the solid oak wood desk in front of them. Toni didn’t move a muscle, still slouched in her chair playing with her bubblegum pink colored hair. Cheryl leaned forward and grabbed the papers, scanning them quickly.

“What!?” Cheryl exclaimed, “This is impossible.”

Toni sat up in her seat and looked over to the papers, “No way!”

On the papers was the girl’s attendance. The school had a strict attendance rule, if any student’s attendance dropped below 92% they would be either suspended or worse, expelled. 

The girl’s attendance was at 86%, Cheryl blossom was below average.

“Hell no!” Cheryl slammed the papers down onto the table and stood, “This is impossible!”

“Well, it is Ms. Blossom so I suggest you sit down.” Principle Weatherbee shouted.  
Toni leaned over to Cheryl who had now sat back in her chair and whispered in her ear, “We kept leaving to, you know.” Toni leaned back and slouched into her chair once again.

Cheryl sighed and composed herself, time to turn on the Blossom charm. “So, what can we do about it then Mr Weatherbee?”

“I’m sure you are both aware that we have a zero tolerance rule when it comes to low attendance.”

“Yes, we are.” Cheryl interrupted, “But I’m sure your also aware that I have a 4.0 GPA and I run the vixens, and I have been tutoring Ms. Topaz here. As you know she is thriving at this school, she takes part in extracurricular activities and her work is outstanding, and always on time.”

“I am aware of these things Cheryl but that doesn’t change your attendance.”

“Toni get your books out,” Cheryl demanded. 

Toni did so and passed them to Cheryl. She rifled through the pages of the history book, then passed it to Principle Weatherbee.

His brow creased and he looked up for a moment scanning the ex Southsider’s face, she grinned back.

“Keep going,” Cheryl prompted. So he did, flicking page after page. “I always make sure she as at least 2-3 weeks ahead. It’s the same in all of her books.” 

The shorter girl looked to her girlfriend with admiration, she was a genius. Usually, Toni would respond with anger or simply didn't give a shit.

“I expect you both to be here every day from now on unless I see a doctors note, understood?” Principle Weatherbee sighed.

“Of course.” Cheryl said with a sly smile, “Come on Cha Cha we will be late.” 

Toni packed her bag and rushed after Cheryl who was already halfway down the corridor.  
“That was amazing!” Toni boasted,

“I know.” Cheryl said simply. God she was sexy when she was smart and sassy as hell.

 

Later that night the girls were huddled up on the couch watching Netflix, eating popcorn and getting high. Rick and Morty was always better when you watched it while high. 

“TT? There is something I really, really want to try.” Cheryl said, her voice sultry as she sat up and faced her girlfriend, her fingers tangling into the tips of Toni’s pink hair.

“Okay, and what would that be?” Toni replied with a brow raised and a smirk plastered on her face.

Cheryl crawled gracefully onto Toni’s lap, straddling her. She placed her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulder to steady herself. The shorter girl’s eyes were looking Cheryl up and down hungrily.

“Well,” Cheryl started seductively. “you have been working so much recently, I wondered if maybe we could film some stuff for me. I’m ever so lonely.” Cheryl’s pouty face was back in full force.

Toni rolled her eyes, “You mean like a sex tape?”

Cheryl’s cheeks flushed red as she nodded, “Please daddy?” the redhead then rolled her hips down in that way she does to make Toni’s breathe hitch in the back of her throat. Her perfect red stained lip clamped between her teeth. 

“Okay,” Toni breathed. She stood taking her girlfriend with her, wrapping her long pale legs around her waist. Their lips met in a slow teasing kiss as the pink haired girl climbed the stairs.

Toni gently lays Cheryl down onto the bed, keeping their bodies flush. Their movements were so slow, so soft. The brunette ran her hands all the way down the redhead’s body and up and under her shirt, grazing her porcelain skin. Cheryl squirmed and whimpered against Toni’s soft pink lips. 

The shorter girl tugged at the hem of the redhead’s shirt and Cheryl sat up slightly allowing Toni to pull the material away. 

“You are amazing.” Toni breathed, 

Cheryl’s skin flushed red. Toni quickly removed her own shirt. The redhead leaned up and pulled Toni back down to fall on top of her, their warm sweaty skin touching. 

Cheryl felt the familiar feeling of her core tightening and wetness pooling between her thighs. Toni did things to her that she couldn’t even begin to explain. 

“I’m so wet,” Cheryl moaned, “Feel.” She demanded. 

“Wait, I thought you wanted to film it,” Toni smirked,

“Okay, but hurry please daddy,” Cheryl grunted, reluctant to let Toni shift away from her, even if it was just for a moment. 

Toni stood, reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone. Then she unlocked it and opened the camera. She set her phone on the desk across from the bed and pressed record. 

It was no secrete, that Cheryl loved herself, she oozed self-confidence. So when Toni turned around Cheryl was on her knees on top of the bed, biting her lip in nothing but her heels. Toni’s mouth watered and her panties were well and truly ruined.   
“Come, fuck me, daddy, make me scream,” Cheryl said in that oh so sexy low voice. 

Toni rushed to remove her remaining clothes and clumsily made her way to the bed. 

“What do you want me to do to you Cherry?” Toni smirked,

Cheryl creased her brow for a moment and tilted her head in thought. She loved and hated it when Toni would ask that very question. It always took her so long to answer as every single image that popped into her head was pure filth. But god was it sexy whenever Toni said anything to her in her husky dominant daddy kind of tone. 

A cheeky smile spread across Cheryl’s face as she came to her decision. “I want you to tie me up and fuck me really hard with your cock daddy.” 

Even after all this time, Toni still couldn’t get over what Cheryl Blossom talking dirty did to her. She walked over to the closet and collected a pair of handcuffs and Cheryl’s favorite dildo. Cheryl meanwhile was showing off for the camera. 

“Okay baby, bend over so that pretty face is in the shot,” Toni demanded.

Cheryl stood and bent over with her hands resting on the edge of the desk that the camera was set up on. She turned her head and looked over to Toni who was fumbling with the straps. 

“Give me your hands and rest your face on the desk, good girl.” Toni wasn’t sure how she was keeping her composure but her voice was clear and assertive. She walked over to pick the camera up and set it across the room so they had a side view of what they were doing. Cheryl did as she was told and held her hands behind her back, Toni quickly cuffing them together. “Careful with these one's baby, they will bite if you pull at them.” 

Toni positioned herself behind her girlfriend and ran the length of the dildo along Cheryl’s slit. 

“Please daddy, I want your cock in me so bad.” Cheryl whimpered.

Toni continued to tease the redhead until the dildo was covered in cum. Cheryl groaned as the head slowly entered her dripping cunt. 

“More baby?” Toni teased, 

“Yes! Fuck yes. Please.” Cheryl was begging breathless, she was completely helpless and she loved it that way. Her lips were parted as she panted.

Toni slowly slid the length on the light blue dildo inside the redhead groaning as she does. The metal of the cuffs rattled slightly as Cheryl tugged on them, squirming. 

The shorter girl slowly picked up the pace, before long her thighs were slapping against the redhead’s. 

“Spank me… Really hard… Please daddy.” Cheryl stammered breathlessly. 

Toni was more than happy to do so. She raised her hand and smacked Cheryl’s plump ass, hard. The redhead let out a piercing screech of ecstasy. 

“Harder… S-spank.” Cheryl couldn’t even speak anymore. “Fuck me… H-harder.” 

“What was that baby?” Toni teased,

“Harder!” Cheryl shouted.

Toni picked up the pace yet again, fucking Cheryl as hard as she possibly could, spanking her ass occasionally leaving a red handprint on the pale skin. 

One, Two more thrusts and Cheryl’s whole body tensed, a screeching, spluttering, shaking mess as she came undone. After she had ridden out her orgasm Toni removed the dildo slowly, then removed the handcuffs from her girlfriend’s wrists. The redhead’s arms flopped down as she shakily made her way to the bed.

“That was amazing Cha Cha!” Cheryl panted, catching her breath.


	16. Frustrated Toni.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is struggling with having to stay at school without going home to fuck. 
> 
> The two get caught having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me asks on Tumblr @xxx-xxxhotdog about anything and requests.
> 
> Comment and whatever bye.
> 
> p.s I know my chapters have been hella small lately I'm sorry.  
> My next few chapters I have been thinking of making choni have a threesome with veronica maybe. Let me know what you think?

The girls hadn’t missed a single day of school since finding out about their attendance, but it wasn’t easy. Most lunchtimes or free periods were taken up by heated make-out sessions wherever they were. Toni would quickly rush off afterward and avoid her girlfriend at all costs, she couldn’t be around her girlfriend without wanting to leave and fuck her brains out. Although they had had sex at school a few times the girls knew that if they were to be caught by the wrong person they would no longer be attending Riverdale high. Sexual frustration was a given as a teenager, their hormones were constantly raging and both girls had a completely insatiable libido. 

Cheer practice was no doubt the hardest time to control themselves. The dancing was one thing but Cheryl getting changed was what made Toni controlling herself the hardest. She often would run from the gym to the changing rooms and rush for a cold shower to calm herself. 

Today Cheryl was being extra bossy. She was the HBIC of Riverdale high and she wanted everyone to know that she was still the queen bee. Ever since she and Toni started dating people had been talking to her as though she was a commoner, this was not something Cheryl was going to let go on for a moment longer. 

“Stand down vixens.” Cheryl bellowed, shaking her head in disappointment. “Our next show is in one week, yet you people still dance with the same grace as an elephant on Xanax. And oh god Josie what on earth are you doing?”

Josie was almost trembling, “I-I,”

“I-I,” Cheryl mimicked, “You’re not doing anything is what you’re doing!”

“Somebody needs to get laid,” Veronica mumbled to Betty.

Cheryl’s gaze instantly drove towards Veronica, “What was that?” 

“We are all trying, Cheryl. It's not like your doing anything anyway, other than standing there telling us what to do.” Veronica quipped.

“Firstly, I think we all know I get plenty. When I lived bellow you your family couldn't even have a meal without listening to me and Toni scream. Secondly, I could dance better than you with a broken leg.” Cheryl gave her hair her signature flick.

“Prove it!” 

Cheryl snapped her fingers and a bass driven song boomed through the gym. She began dancing, swirling her hips and flicking her hair, she even dropped to the floor and did some seriously sexy dance moves. Toni’s mouth was literally open. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of her girlfriend, the way she moved her hips drove her crazy. She watched as the redhead’s shirt rode up slightly, showing off her toned abs, and the way she moved her ass! God help me, Toni thought to herself. 

Once the dance was over Toni clapped enthusiastically, a huge grin plastered on her face. 

“Now everyone go get changed, and be ready for the next practice tomorrow.” Cheryl was grinning sarcastically from ear to ear. The girls soon scattered and Toni followed hastily. After that show, she needed more than a cold shower. 

Toni rushed quickly into the changing rooms, only to be stopped by Cheryl. “Hey, what did you think?” She asked. 

“Amazing Cherry!” Toni answered quickly. She made a fruitless attempt to leave, stopped by Cheryl once more, grabbing her arm. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you avoiding me? You have been like this for a week now.” Cheryl’s voice was so soft and vulnerable, it made Toni’s heart melt. 

Toni blushed and ran her hand through her hair, “I- It’s hard. You dance like that, and you’re all bossy and bitchy. But our attendance.”

Although Toni was making nearly no sense, Cheryl grasped what the problem was. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her down the corridor, peering through the small window in a door leading to an empty classroom. “In here!” She ordered, hurriedly pushing the shorter girl into the room.

Once inside, Cheryl closed the door and wandered over to a desk, sitting on the edge with her arms crossed. “Now, tell me what the problem is TT.” 

“How do people do it?” Toni contemplated more to herself than to Cheryl, “How do they not just fuck all the time!” 

Cheryl giggled as Toni paced the length of the room. She loved how she affected Toni, all she had wanted all her life was to be wanted. Now here she was sat in a room with the most beautiful girl in Riverdale, hell in the world, that wanted her so bad. She needed her. 

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious. Veronica and Archie sit together and like, talk yet they don’t jump each other's bones. What’s that about?” Toni paced faster and faster, “I can’t even look at you from across the room without needing a cold shower!” Toni stopped for a moment, she stood in front of Cheryl and took a deep breath. “You dance like that and I’m basically drooling over here boo.”

Cheryl reached her hands out and grabbed Toni’s waist pulling her in closer. “Okay, I’m not sure about Veronica and Archie, but I feel the same. I’m just glad that’s why you were avoiding me!” The two girls laughed for a moment before Cheryl’s face filled with a serious expression. “Do you really take a cold shower?” 

“Yes. On Monday I had three.” Toni said dramatically. Cheryl blurted out in a fit of giggles yet again. 

“My poor daddy, I’m so nasty. Working you up like that with no release.” Oh no, Toni thought to herself. She was worked up enough, Cheryl talking like that was a dangerous game. 

“If you don’t want me to fuck you right here, right now, I suggest you stop talking like that Ms. Blossom.” 

Cheryl leaned forward and pressed her lips so close to Toni’s ear she could feel her warm breath running down her neck. 

“Make me.”

Those two words drove away any cares that Toni previously had about being caught or holding back. She launched herself forwards, the table Cheryl was sat on sliding along the floor until it collided with the desk behind. The redhead gasped against her girlfriend’s lips. 

The pink haired girl had one hand firmly placed on her girlfriend’s hip pulling her crotch closer into her body. The other on the back of the redhead’s neck pulling her into the kiss. Cheryl parted her lips allowing Toni to explore her mouth. She had her legs spread as her skirt rode up her thighs.

Toni reached a hand up under Cheryl’s Cheer practice shirt and grabbed a greedy handful of her breast. The redhead moaned throwing her head back, she wanted Toni to do whatever she wanted with her. The shorter girl bowed her head and began to suck dark purple marks into the pale skin on Cheryl’s throat.

Cheryl didn’t care to be quiet at this point. Anyway, everyone except the cheer squad had already gone home, in fact by now they will have all left too. 

Toni slid her hand out from under the t-shirt and began gliding it down to where her girlfriend needed her most. The shorter girl leaned back and dropped to her knees Cheryl watching fascinated. God Toni looked sexy on her knees like that. The redhead wound her fingers into the pink hair and pulled her face closer to the heat of her throbbing pussy.

Toni moved the slit of material aside, she was dripping. She looked up making eye contact, a huge smirk on her face and lowered her tongue to swipe a long slow line all the way from the bottom to the top of Cheryl’s slit. The redhead squirmed and arched her back pulling her hips upwards to try and keep her girlfriends tongue where she wanted it. 

“You taste so good, baby.” Toni hummed, lowing herself again. She started with a slow, punishing pace, teasing and dipping her tongue inside her girlfriend occasionally. 

Cheryl managed to keep her noise to a low whining until Toni entered her with two fingers, curling them perfectly. The redhead threw her head back once again moaning at the top of her lungs, Toni still lapping at her clit. 

“F-fucking hell, Fuck me, F-f harder.” Cheryl stuttered between moans.

Meanwhile.  
Veronica was strutting down the corridor when she heard ‘Fuck me’ echoing towards her. She moved towards to noise and looked through the small window of the door. Holy shit it’s Cheryl, Veronica knew she shouldn’t watch but she couldn’t move. Should she walk in and say something? Should she just watch? No that’s weird, she defiantly shouldn’t watch. But god she wanted to watch. 

 

“Fuck, daddy I’m gonna cum.” Cheryl screeched as she shook, as she fell into a toe-curling orgasm. 

Veronica quickly yet quietly scurried away before being caught.


	17. The Threesome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some help with where to go from here as I'm back bitches! Let me know on Tumblr   
> @xxx-xxxhotdog
> 
> Cheryl and Toni invite Veronica to join in this time instead of just watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go you horny fuckers. I have had so many people asking for this so here it finally is.  
> I will be mainly uploading on my new fic from now on call Hidden Chemistry.  
> Anyway, as always hope you enjoy.  
> Any requests or questions leave me asks on Tumblr @xxx-xxxhotdog

The next day.  
Cheryl was woken by the alarm buzzing on her phone, she quickly shifted to turn it off and sat up rubbing her eyes. Toni groaned and turned over snuggling up in the bed even more than she was a moment ago. The redhead gave the sleepy girl her signature eye roll and stood up off the bed. She left the room with a hand full of clothes and when she returned she was dressed and ready to leave. Toni was still tucked up in bed fast asleep.

“TT, come on we need to get up for school!” Cheryl shouted, shaking her girlfriend's lifeless body. 

Toni grunted as her reply before finally opening her eyes. “What time is it?” 

“It's nine, come on we are late already.” Cheryl stood and walked into the closet grabbing some clothes for her girlfriend. When she returned she threw them at Toni and told her once more to hurry up.

The girls finally made it to school, they had already missed half of their first lesson so decided to head to the student’s lounge while they waited for the next lesson to start. They huddled up in their usual chair kissing and giggling together.

“Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?” Cheryl asked.

Toni looked at her confused for a moment but soon caught on. “Yeah, what about it?” She replied.

“I mean, Veronica watched us fuck. She didn’t leave or burst in or anything, she just stood there and watched, TT.” Cheryl rambled on quietly, careful no one was to hear. “What does that even mean?”

“Maybe she liked what she saw, I don’t blame her. Look at that ass.” Toni teased, squeezing a generous handful of Cheryl’s backside. 

The redhead laughed then gave her girlfriend a playful slap on the shoulder, “Seriously, TT. I was thinking about it all last night; I could hardly sleep.”

“Okay, what about it is bothering you, babe?” Cheryl lowered her head as her cheeks turned pink. Toni’s smile grew wider and wider. “Oh my god, you liked it didn’t you?”

“Maybe, so what if I did?” Cheryl replied defensively, she equipped her pouty face and crossed her arms in a huff.

Toni held up her hands in defeat, “Hey, I never said it was a bad thing, maybe Veronica was interested in joining in.” Toni laughed a hearty laugh at her own whit, but Cheryl wasn’t sharing the same expression.

“Do you think so?” Toni immediately stopped laughing. Cheryl’s eyes filled with that familiar haze, one of lust. Then came the little girl persona, “I want it now, daddy.” Her arms were crossed again and her lip was jutting out in a pout.

“Wait are you being serious?” Cheryl’s reply was a lip bite and slowly nodding her head. 

The redhead twisted her body, shifting so she was straddling Toni. “Pretty please daddy.” She wined, batting her eyelids. 

“It isn’t up to me cutie,” She replied, god she was weak when it came to Cheryl and that pouty face.

“But would you want to, you know. Have a threesome?” Cheryl asked, her voice turning to a whisper.

“Hell yeah baby, if you’re into it, so am I. One problem is that Veronica is with Archie.” Toni explained.

“She can’t be that into him if she is watching us have sex, TT” Cheryl started grinding her hips slightly. “Leave it to me, baby, I will invite her over tonight, okay?” 

Toni smirked, grabbing her girlfriend’s hips and holding them tightly. Before she even got a chance to reply the bell rang. Cheryl leaned down and gave Toni a gentle kiss on the cheek, “See you later daddy,” 

To: Ronnie  
From: Bombshell  
Do you want to come over tonight? Say 8?

To: Bombshell  
From: Ronnie  
Sure, should I invite Betty?

To: Ronnie  
From: Bombshell  
No, just you. I don’t want my cousin there for once. 

To: Bombshell  
From: Ronnie  
Okay, see you at 8. X

Later that night Toni and Cheryl discussed their plan and by the time they had fully decided what would happen, they heard a knock at the door. Both girls looked to the door and then back to each other nervously. 

“You sure about this baby?” Toni asked,

“Fuck yes, I’m drenched already!” Cheryl replied, winking before standing to answer the door.

Toni sat in the living room on the sofa waiting for the girls to enter. Once inside Veronica took a seat on the couch and Cheryl grabbed three glasses and a bottle of wine. She poured three glasses out then sat across from Veronica and Toni.

“So, you probably wondered why we invited you and said not to bring Betty.” Cheryl started. “We know you watched us fuck Veronica.”

Toni’s eyes darted to Cheryl as the plan wasn’t to mention that for another hour or so yet. Clearly, the redhead was far too eager. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t hav.” Veronica was cut short,

“Calm down, it’s fine. In fact,” Cheryl started as she stood and walked slowly over to Veronica. “It was hot as hell. Would you maybe want to join in this time instead of just watching?” She said slowly running her hands along Veronica’s legs as she knelt down in front of the raven-haired girl. 

Veronica slouched back on the sofa, nodding her head and watched as Cheryl ran her hands further and further up her thighs. Toni sat watching mesmerized, fuck her girlfriend was hot.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to. I understand since you are with Archie.” Cheryl said in a lower voice now, then biting down on her bottom lip.

“He doesn’t have to know,” Veronica replied, her eyes black with desire.

“Of course not Ronnie. Maybe we should go upstairs?” Veronica nodded and Cheryl grabbed both Toni and Veronica’s hands pulling them up into the bedroom. 

“Daddy, can we use your cock?” Cheryl asked as innocently as she could be considering the situation. 

“Of course baby,” Toni left to grab the strap on and quickly rid herself of every item of clothing. She then pulled the strap-on up and tightened it until it was perfect. When she returned Cheryl and Veronica were in their underwear kissing and giggling. “On your knees,” Toni demanded.

Cheryl instantly dropped everything and was on her knees in seconds, Veronica soon realized how things went and dropped to her kneed as well. Toni walked towards them and looked down to Cheryl, “Be a good girl and show Ronnie how I like it.” Cheryl gave a quick look over to Veronica who was already panting. 

The redhead looked up to Toni and wrapped her right hand around the base of the dildo before licking along from the base to the tip. She then slid the dildo into her mouth moaning as she did so. Soon the strap-on was hitting the back of her throat earning a low groan from Toni. Cheryl began to move her head, taking the dildo as deep as she could until she was gagging. The serpent grabbed Cheryl’s red hair and pulled her off of the strap-on. “Now now, baby. Don’t be greedy, let Ronnie have a turn.” Toni scolded. 

Cheryl smirked as she watched Toni grab the back of Veronica’s head and pulled her hair slightly. Before long Toni was fucking her face, Veronica’s eyes watering slightly, moaning and whimpering the whole time. Cheryl was biting her lip, watching as her girlfriend fucked her best friends mouth. 

Eventually, Toni let go of Veronica’s head, “Up, on the bed, Veronica, you lie down and Cheryl baby, you're going to ride her pretty little face, okay?” The pink-haired girl demanded. 

Both Girls quickly squabbled to the bed and soon enough Cheryl was riding Veronica’s face. “Mmm, she’s good, daddy.” Cheryl moaned.

Toni climbed up onto the bed and placed herself between Veronica’s legs. She began to suck on her clit flicking her tongue. She was already drenched but watching her struggle to keep pleasuring Cheryl was simply too good.

Toni finally sat up and positioned the head of the dildo into the raven-haired girl’s pussy. She slowly slid it in as deep as she could get, for a moment Veronica removed her mouth from Cheryl’s pussy and let out a loud guttural moan.

Soon enough Toni was fucking Veronica hard, sweat covering all the girls. Toni leaned forwards and kissed Cheryl, it was sloppy and all tongues. The redhead leaned forward and began to rub small circles on the dark-haired girl’s clit.

“I am going to cum, daddy.” Cheryl moaned, 

“Fuck, me too.” Veronica whimpered. 

And with that both the girls came harder than ever, Veronica’s cum squirted onto Cheryl’s hand and Toni’s thighs. Cheryl was groaning low in her throat, shaking and jutting her hips.

All the girls were panting and covered in sweat but Toni still hadn’t cum. “Your turn daddy,” Cheryl announced. She shifted so that Veronica could sit up, her face flush and cum still covering her chin. Toni removed the strap-on quickly and laid down on the bed. 

Cheryl pushed her fingers inside her girlfriend while Veronica rubbed vigorously on her sensitive clit. “Please cum for us Toni,” Veronica said sensually. 

“Please daddy, cum for us! We want to watch you cum.” Cheryl said pouting. With that Toni was shaking and shuddering, moaning loud as hell. 

All the girls were laid out on the bed panting and quickly fell asleep after the events that just took place.


	18. Thunderbird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the threesome and Veronica is ashamed so askes the two to keep it to themselves.   
> Cheryl lets Toni drive the Thunderbird.  
> Toni has a surprise for Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been debating where to take this fic for so long now and I decided to just bury the threesome. For now at least.   
> I need encouragement so Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for updates and leave me some asks about anything. I'm an open book and bored!   
> @xxx-xxxhotdog

Toni began to stir first, her body still stiff with last night’s antics. She stretched her body out and began to open her eyes. She rolled over to see her beautiful girlfriend laying still asleep next to her. She reached forward and brushed a loose strand of red hair out of her face. Cheryl stirred and leaned into Toni’s warm touch. “Morning baby,” The serpent croaked. 

“Hmmm,” Cheryl hummed contently. She began to open her eyes and a smile spread across her face instantly at the sight of her girlfriend. “I love you so much, TT.” 

“I love you too cutie.” The girls lay there for a while longer, then it suddenly dawned on them, “Where's Veronica?” Both girls scanned the room but there was no sign of the girl. 

The redhead turned to grab her phone and noticed a message left from Veronica. 

To: Bombshell  
From: Ronnie  
Please can we just forget this ever happened, I don’t want Archie to find out. See you at school.

“She left early I think, TT. She asked if we can just forget it happened.” Cheryl explained. 

Toni giggled, “I don’t know if I can just forget the sight of her lips around my cock! I won't mention it though.” Both girls laughed a little then continued their snuggling since they were up before their alarm.

 

Once the girls were fully awake and dressed they headed for the car. Cheryl threw Toni the keys. The serpent smiled a childish grin. “Are you serious, I can drive the Thunderbird!?” The redhead nodded smiling as she turned to walk towards the garage. 

The door opened and Cheryl stood, waiting. “Well come on TT, it's not going to uncover itself is it?” 

Toni was like a giddy little child, she bounced over to the sheet covering the car and pulled the sheet off in one swift move. There wasn’t a speck of dust or a single imperfection to the car. It was cherry red, of course. Toni literally jumped with joy and ran to the passenger side to open the door for her girlfriend.

Once Cheryl slid into the car the serpent closed the door then ran around to the driver’s side, sliding over the bonnet of the car like something from an action movie. The redhead shook her head smiling and laughing. 

Toni slid into the black leather seat and ran her hands over the mahogany steering wheel. “Are you sure?” She questioned, even though she knew the answer.

“Yes, TT, I’m sure. Hurry up or we'll be late.” Cheryl loved when her girlfriend was like this, so young and giddy, well and truly carefree. She wanted to make her smile and jump around like this for the rest of her life.

Toni turned the key and the engine roared to life, her already huge grin grew even bigger. “Hold on baby girl.” The serpent laughed winking to Cheryl. She placed a hand on the gear stick and off they went. 

Toni drove like a lunatic for a while until she finally calmed down and began to cruise. Cheryl held her hand out the side of the car, moving it slowly as the wind rushed around it. The serpent looked over to her and smiled, she looked like something from a movie. She was well and truly the most magnificent thing Toni had ever seen.

They pulled up to the school parking lot and parked the car up. Toni jumped out the car and once again slid across the bonnet to get the passenger side of the car. She opened the door and held out a hand to help her out of the car. 

Cheryl grabbed the hand and stood gracefully, she looked amazing. Cheryl was wearing a high waisted black skirt that ended at her mid thighs. When she was sat down you could see the lace of the top of her stockings. She was also wearing a plain red t-shirt and her serpent jacket, as always. 

The bell rang from inside the school and the girls parted with a kiss. Toni loved to watch her walk away. She took one last look at the car and locked it before kissing the bonnet. 

 

Cheryl was digging through her locker, looking for her history books for her next class when she felt small hands on her waist, that was now gliding around to her tummy. “Hey, babe.” 

Toni leaned in and placed small wet kisses to her girlfriend’s neck before pulling her in closer so their bodies were flush with each other. 

Cheryl’s breath hitched and she quickly turned around to face Toni, who was wearing a huge smirk on her face. She looked down between them to see the small bulge in Toni’s jeans and quickly her suspicions were answered. 

She looked back up into her girlfriend’s eyes and bit her lip, her face feeling hot as she blushed. “How long have you been wearing that?” the redhead whispered. 

“Not too long, I put it on after the 2nd period,” Toni replied.

Cheryl ran her hands down the serpents toned abs and to the bulge, before pushing it slightly to cause Toni friction. Her breath hitched as she placed a hand on the locker behind the redhead. 

The bell rang through the halls and everyone began to move around and eventually everyone was in class. “We should get to class.” Toni croaked.

Cheryl took a deep breath but there no way she could shake this feeling. Toni knew exactly what she was doing to the redhead and she was loving it. 

The vixen looked up and down the corridor then grabbed Toni’s hand and dragged her to the room closest to them. She looked through the small window in the door and checked it was empty. She turned the handle and pulled Toni into the empty music room. 

Toni was quick to lean down and pick her girlfriend up. Cheryl instinctively wrapped her legs around Toni’s waist and began to kiss her slowly. The serpent groaned as the vixen drove her teeth into her bottom lip pulling them releasing it with a pop. 

The shorter girl rushed to put Cheryl down onto a desk in the corner of the room. She sat her down on top of sheets of music, some falling to the floor in the process. The vixen ran her hands up into Toni’s hair pulling her into the kiss. The serpent pushed her own jacket off her shoulders the removed her girlfriends. She then removed her own shirt, underneath was a black sports bra. Next was Cheryl’s shirt, she tugged at the hem and the redhead lifted her arms to help her pull the shirt over her head. The redhead quickly connected their lips again.

Toni ran her hands up Cheryl’s thighs moving her shirt up as she did so. Soon it was bunched around the redhead’s waist and she was sat in her matching lacy red underwear, black stockings, and her red heels. The serpent dropped to her knees and pulled the other girl's hips so she was closer to the edge of the desk.

Toni leaned forwards and moved the slim slip of material aside revealing Cheryl’s pink folds. “You have the prettiest pussy I have ever seen Cheryl Blossom,” Toni stated. 

She looked up once more before leaning in and swiping her tongue up the other girls slit. Their eyes never leaving each other. That was until Cheryl threw her head back, pushing her chest out and grinding her hips as her back arched. Toni wrapped her hands around her girlfriend’s thighs holding her still as she teased the redhead’s clit and entrance relentlessly. 

“Pleaseeee,” Cheryl whined, “Don’t tease.” 

Although Cheryl was being polite she wasn’t planning on rushing this no matter what the situation was. She wanted to tease her like she did the time she let the taller girl be in charge. 

Toni ignored Cheryl’s whines, whimpers and constant pleas. The serpent ran her tongue around the redhead’s clit, never fully making contact with it. 

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Toni finally made contact with the other girl’s clit, wrapping her lips around the nub and sucking lightly. Cheryl’s legs stiffened for a moment tightening around the serpents back pulling her closer.

Cheryl kept one hand on the table holding herself up, her other hand was winding into her girlfriend’s pink and brunette hairs. She desperately tried to bring her hips into Toni’s face but it was no use, she had her waist pinned to the table.   
The vixen felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm with every flick of her girlfriend’s tongue, and Toni sensed it too. 

“I’m gonna cum baby,” Cheryl moaned. 

Toni snapped her head away and the redhead shocked, moved her eyes down to the serpent between her legs who was looking up at her smirking. 

The redhead realised what Toni was going to do and huffed. “We don’t have time for this, TT.” 

“We will make time cutie, now sit back and just enjoy it.” Toni reattached her lips, this time she lowered her face to the vixen’s entrance. She slipped her tongue inside her and Cheryl lifted her hand from Toni’s hair and lifted it up to cover her own mouth as she moaned a little too loud. 

Toni laughed a little but it soon turned into a moan at the sight of Cheryl’s chest rapidly rising and falling while she was looking down with needy eyes, her hand between her teeth. She lifted her hand to her slit and moved her mouth back to her clit. The serpent slowly entered the other girl with two fingers, them sliding in with ease. 

The redhead threw her head back no longer able to watch this happen. Toni knew she was close and quickly removed her fingers and her mouth before standing up. 

She lifted her cum drenched fingers up to her girlfriends’ mouth and Cheryl eagerly took them in as she licked them clean humming at the taste. 

Once the fingers left her mouth she attached her lips to her girlfriends, making quick work of Toni’s belt then button and zipper. She reached into her pants and pulled the dildo out before shifting a little, ready Toni's dick. 

“Stand up and turn around baby,” Toni demanded. Cheryl did so, her legs still shaking from the recent assault. 

Once standing facing away from her, Toni pushed the vixen down onto the desk so her chest was flush with the wooden table top. She ran her hand over her girlfriend’s ass before smacking it playfully, watching it jiggle. 

“Ready baby?” Toni questioned. 

“Yes, please hurry up. I’m about to loose my mind.” With that the shorter girl lined the head of the dildo up with Cheryl’s pussy. She slowly slid inside her until her hips were flush with the other girl’s ass. 

“Oh my god, finally.” The vixen moaned. She shifted her hands so one was gripping the front edge of the table and the other was pushed against the wall at the far end of the desk. 

Toni began to move slowly out then quickly and harshly pushing back in. She kept this slow pace up for a while but soon, even her patience with this teasing was wearing thin. She wrapped her fingers around the redhead’s hips and began to move, fast. If the table wasn’t against the wall it would definitely be screeching along the floor.

Cheryl moaned and groaned louder and louder and quickly moved the hand that was holding onto the table up to her mouth to muffle herself. 

Toni was almost growling now, her abs burning. She gave her girlfriend’s ass another smack before moving her hands to pull at Cheryl’s hair. Once her head moved up off the table she wrapped her hands around the other girl’s throat and continued her assault. The redhead moved both hands to Toni’s thighs digging her nails into them and holding on the best she could. 

She had to quickly move one hand to cover Cheryl’s mouth as her moans were far too loud. Toni was hitting a whole new spot inside her girlfriend and it was making her dizzy. 

Cheryl reached one hand up to move Toni’s for a moment so she could speak. “I’m going to cum any second, and I’m going to make a mess daddy.” Toni’s hand returned to cover Cheryl’s mouth as a loud moan was brewing inside her throat. The redhead kept her hand on her girlfriend’s wrist, unable to think about moving it anywhere else.

“Don’t worry baby, just let go.” And with that, Cheryl did. She was thrashing wildly at the table, her cum making a mess on the edge and the floor. Luckily not much ended up on Toni’s jeans. 

Once she had ridden out her orgasm she finally went slack against the table, panting desperately to catch her breath. 

Toni pulled out of her and quickly removed the dildo from the strap and shoved it into her bag, then zipped up her trousers. 

Cheryl stayed like that for a while as Toni ran her hands up and down her back trying to soothe her spent girlfriend. “You okay baby?” Toni asked.

The redhead groaned, “Yeah, I can’t move just yet.” Both girls laughed and soon she was able to stand.

They shared a kiss before quickly putting their clothes back on and smoothing down their hair. It was just in time as the bell rang and people began to move around outside the door. 

“Come on let’s go quickly, neither of us even take music so it looks pretty weird that we are in here,” Cheryl said grabbing Toni’s hand dragging her to the door. 

As they opened the door, Josie and the Pussycats were heading into the room. “Oh my god you guys, you seriously had sex in here!?” Josie said looking them both up and down.

“No! Why would you think that?” Toni said as innocently as possible.

Josie pointed to her crotch and Toni looked down noticing her belt was still undone. She quickly did it up and flushed rushing out the door with Cheryl.


	19. Good girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is needy and misbehaves to Toni has to punish her.
> 
> Probably the harshest punishment yet!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go cunts.
> 
> This one is for all my single assholes on this dreaded valentines day! enjoy being alone!
> 
> Tumblr- xxx-xxxhotdog
> 
> Twitter- @xxxalexrizzl

“No!” Cheryl huffed, pulling the duvet back over her head only for it to be pulled away a second later.

“Come on baby we only have 10 minutes to get you up and dressed.” Toni pleaded. She really didn’t want another late mark.

Cheryl hadn’t slept well light night; she was completely restless. After around 3 hours of Toni trying every trick in the book, Cheryl finally went to sleep to the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers running through her hair. 

“But, daddy,” Cheryl tired once more, hitting Toni in her weak spot and pouting in that way she does. 

Toni turned around quickly closing her eyes. “Nope, no, not this time cuteness.” She heard the sheets rustle and turned back around to see Cheryl standing with her bottom lip still hanging out. Toni’s heart melted “Naww, well-done cherry. If you get dressed really fast I'll drift into the school parking lot, just like I did that day when you nearly died from laughing so hard.”

“Toni we nearly died,” She laughed on her way into the walk-in closet to get dressed. 

“Hey, that maneuver was very much controlled.” Toni laughed while scrolling through her phone waiting for Cheryl to be ready. 

“Of course it was baby,” Cheryl replied as she stepped out of the closet.

“Damn princess. You look to die for!” Toni exclaimed. She placed her hands on her girlfriend's leather-clad hips. 

Cheryl was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a simple red crop top with cherries where her nipples would be if she were shirtless. She grinned a cheesy grin at the compliment and started to grab her makeup, preparing to apply it. 

“You'll have to do that in the car. We don’t have time.” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed everything she needed before heading out to the garage. She threw Toni the keys to the Thunderbird before climbing into the passenger seat. “Don’t you dare drive it again! We both know it wasn’t controlled and we were lucky to have survived!” She quipped without even looking over to Toni.

Cheryl pulled down the sun visor and opened up the mirror and began to apply her makeup.

The drive to school was the same as every journey the girls went on when Toni drove. Erratic. It was amazing that Cheryl had managed to do her makeup with the speed they were driving at.   
Just as Toni planned when she saw the turn in for the school parking lot, she turned to her girlfriend. “Hold on, baby.”

“Toni don’t you da-“

And with that, Toni drifted the car sideways, screeching the tired until the car flew into the lot. She quickly parked and looked over to Cheryl. 

Cheryl was desperately trying to hide her smile. “I swear to god if you crash this car TT-“

“Ahhh but I didn’t.” Toni reminded her with a wink before she stepped out the car, everyone still looking at her in disbelief.

The redhead stepped out and met Toni at the bonnet where the serpent was perched. Cheryl stood in between her legs. “No,” she kissed her nose, “More,” she kissed her nose again, “Drifting.” She finally kissed Toni’s lips. 

Toni’s hands ran down the redheads back before grabbing a generous handful of ass. Cheryl moaned into the kiss quietly. 

“Come on we better get to class,” Toni suggested breaking the kiss.

Cheryl pulled back and crossed her arms with a huff, “But we don’t have class together.”

Toni reached out to pull her sulking girlfriend back into her arms, “I know baby, but it won't be long before lunch and we can spend the whole hour together.”

Cheryl lowered her face into Toni’s neck still pouting as the bell rang. 

She turned to walk away and felt a smack on her ass, “Have a good morning cuteness.” Toni smirked with a wink.

 

Lunchtime couldn’t come soon enough and the second the bell rang the vixen was running towards the lounge to find her girlfriend. 

The second she saw her she jumped into her lap and cuddled close, burying her head in Toni’s neck once again. 

“I missed you so much daddy, I’m so tired.” Cheryl whimpered, her voice muffled by how close she was to the serpent's skin.

“I know cherry, not much longer and you will be home.”

Cheryl sat back and looked at Toni with her brow creased, “Why not we?”

“I have work tonight; they were short staffed so I said I would go. I will only be a couple of hours.” 

Cheryl crossed her arms and would have stomped her foot if she were standing. “No!” 

“Baby I have to go to work,” Toni laughed softly. She thought Cheryl looked adorable when she was tired and sulky.

The vixen wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck as tight as she could, nearly choking her. “I’m not letting go!” 

The serpent laughed, “I promise I won't be too long cherry.”

“Nope, not letting go, daddy, NEVER.” Cheryl tightened her arms slightly.

“Well, I didn’t want to have to do this but you're forcing my hand.” Cheryl could hear Toni’s grin.

The serpent quickly shifted her hands and brought them up to Cheryl’s waist and began to squeeze tickling her. The redhead was quick to pull away with a huge grin on her face and laughing carelessly. 

“Okay, okay stop, stop!” She gasped. 

 

Later at home.

Cheryl was laying on the bed scrolling through Tumblr, all the beautiful naked women were starting to drive her slightly crazy. All she wanted was Toni to be home already so she could make her feel good.

She checked the time and figured she would have a good hour before Toni would be home. She quickly slipped out of her clothes until she was completely naked and set her phone on silent to avoid interruption. 

Cheryl laid back on the bed and began to slowly run her hands down her now naked body. She reached her breasts and started playing with her nipples, teasing and pulling them with a whimper. It wasn’t long before her right hand strayed lower to her center. She wasted no time in working on her clit, circling it quickly. 

“Mmmm, inside baby.” She moaned to herself imagining Toni was the one about to make her cum. 

Just as her fingers were about to enter herself the door opened. Cheryl jumped out of her skin quickly covering herself as best she could before she realized who it was.

“Fucking hell Toni, you scared the shit out of me!” She shouted breathlessly. She dropped back down on the bed throwing her hands up and trying to calm down.

“What do you think you are doing Cherry?” Toni said in that dominant daddy voice.

Oh no, I’m in trouble Cheryl thought to herself.

“I-I was just waiting for you, getting ready for you to fuck me.” Cheryl tried, her voice sensual.

Toni shrugged off her serpent’s jacket and then her shirt. Cheryl smiled and let out a long breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Just as she thought she had managed to get away with it, Toni looked her dead in the eyes and said, “On your knees, Now!” 

Her tone was haunting. Cheryl instantly stood off the bed and stumbled over to her girlfriend, dropping to her knees in front of the serpent. The redhead instinctively looked down. 

Toni reached out and grabbed a handful of red hair and pulled, making Cheryl’s face snap up as she winced. 

“Not only were you going to make that pretty little pussy of mine cum without permission, but you also lied to me.”

“I-I’m sorry, I missed you and it hurt I needed it so bad. I shouldn’t have lied, I really am so-“

Cheryl winced as Toni gave her hair one last tug before letting go all together. She reached for the button on her Jeans and slowly popped it open and lowing the zipper. She slowly slid them down her tanned legs along with her panties. The redhead watched every move carefully assessing what her dominant’s next move would be. 

“I am going to punish you, cherry. Do you understand?” Toni’s voice was blank and unreadable.

Cheryl nodded looking up into her girlfriends jet black eyes. 

“Since you think it's okay to make yourself cum without permission,”

The redhead pouted instantly. Toni had to admit it was very cute and nearly caved, but the thought of doing what she had planned to that pretty face and the plump lip jutting out of her mouth drove her crazy. 

“I’m going to use you, Cheryl.”

Cheryl pulled her lip back into her mouth and dug her top teeth into it nodding. To her, this didn’t sound like much of a punishment yet.

“You are going to make me cum exactly how I want, understand?”

The vixen nodded frantically getting excited and grinning from ear to ear.  
“Now, where’s that tongue baby?” Toni grinned. Cheryl opened her mouth and let her tongue fall out like a panting puppy. Just as the serpent was about to thrust herself onto her girlfriend she stopped and pulled back.

“Oh, that’s right I forgot to mention. You don’t get to cum.” She sounded like she was stating something as simple as the weather.

Cheryl whimpered and frowned, shifting uncomfortably at the ache between her legs. 

“Get to work baby.” Toni stood looking expectantly.

The vixen leaned forwards placing her hands flat onto her girlfriend’s thighs and went to work she did.

Toni smiled at the feeling of Cheryl’s tongue running over her clit slowly as she moaned and hummed. 

“That’s it, baby, keep going. Just like that.” 

She lifted her hand and tangled her fingers into red hair, pushing her closer to her center. She needed more, fast.

Suddenly Toni pulled Cheryl’s head away from her pussy, “Lay down”

Cheryl put her hands to the ground and began to stand before being pushed back down. “Lay. Down.” Toni repeated slower this time to show she meant right here and now. 

Red hair splayed out onto the rug under her bare body. Toni quickly shifted to straddle her girlfriends face wasting no time in lowering herself. 

Cheryl soon caught on began swirling and sucking the other girl’s clit, humming at the taste. She loved Toni’s pussy more than anything on this planet, so looking up and seeing her beautiful and sexy girlfriend roll her hips while playing with a nipple was enough to make her cum. But her face being used as her personal sex toy was driving her fucking crazy!

The serpent ground down, her movements becoming sloppy and her abs tensing and rippling all the way.

“God Cheryl.” She moaned, and Cheryl grabbed onto her ass to pull her further into her mouth in response. 

“That’s is baby, you want daddy to come on that pretty face of yours.” The vixen simply moaned as her answer. She couldn’t speak considering how hard the girl above her was ground down into her face.

“You are such a good girl baby.” 

Toni noticed Cheryl’s legs squeeze together and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

“Ohhh, you like it when I praise you?” The serpent smirked.

“Uhmm.” The redhead answered as best she could. 

Toni looked down into her girlfriend’s eyes, her hand holding onto her hair, keeping her where she wanted her. 

“Yeah, you like that don’t you? Of course, you do you little slut.” Toni was getting so lost in the moment and the way she felt, she didn’t even know what she was saying at this point, but god it was working for Cheryl. “Yes that’s my good little girl, right there”The serpent's voice was slowly getting louder and louder and her moans more frequent.

“I am going to ruin that beautiful face baby,” She groaned, Cheryl’s legs once again squeezing together desperately. “I’m so close baby, that’s a good girl, don't stop.”

Cheryl didn’t stop, in fact she sped up, sucking harder and digging her nails into her girlfriend’s backside. 

“Oh, Cherry. Don’t stop, I’m gonna-"

With that Toni’s head flew back and she was shaking and moaning, almost screaming as her groundbreaking orgasm rippled through her body.

Soon she caught her breath and shifted to be settled with her hips between the other girl's hips. 

Cheryl’s whole bottom half of her face was glistening with cum. 

“Naw, look at you princess.” Toni cooed, “You are such a mess. Did daddy make a mess of you?” 

Cheryl nodded, “Aha, can you clean me up please?” She asked as she bit her lip, praying to god she would say yes.

Toni moved slowly as she ran her tongue all over, cleaning up her arousal before kissing Cheryl sloppily. The redhead instinctively ground her hips, looking for friction and Toni pulled away and looked down between their bodies. 

“I see you also made quite the mess cutie. Would you like me to clean that up too?” Toni had that mischievous look in her eye but Cheryl was too focused on the thought of her girlfriend licking her clit to notice. 

“God, yes!” She breathed. 

Toni slowly lowered herself, settling between her legs before looking back up at the redhead. 

She chuckled lightly catching the attention of Cheryl. 

“Cherry, you have got your mess all over the floor! It’s a good job you had your ass on the wood and not the rug.” 

Toni sat up and kneeled on the floor, “On your hands and knees, I will clean you up after, but first you need to clean this off the floor.”

Cheryl looked confused but did as she was told, “Now lick it up.”

The redhead’s eyes shot up to Toni’s, “Are you serious?”

“Did I stutter Cheryl?” Cheryl slowly lowered her head and ran her tongue along the floor. Toni watched closely admiring her ass up in the air. 

Soon enough the redhead sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “All done daddy.”

“Good girl Cherry.” Toni cooed, reaching out and stroking her cheek with her thumb. “Now let’s get you cleaned up princess.” 

Quickly they were back to their original position, Cheryl on her back and Toni’s face between her legs. 

Toni, ever so slowly ran her hot wet tongue up from the bottom to the top of her girls slit, humming at the taste. Cheryl moaned so loud it nearly hurt her own throat at the feeling she had been waiting for for so long.

The pink haired girl continued for a moment longer and with that, she was gone. Cheryl shot up and opened her eyes to see Toni standing. “Wha- What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to go have something to eat.” She said simply.

“Bu-but what about me?” Cheryl sounded genuinely hurt for a moment before she stood to her feet.

“What about you, cutie? I told you already, you don’t get to cum tonight! You lied to me and that’s very naughty.”

With that, she was gone. Cheryl was left standing naked and extremely sexually frustrated. She flopped down onto the bed with a huff. 

She would never touch herself without permission ever again!


	20. Oh lord what have i done!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni decide to play a game. Who will cave first? 
> 
> They have to try not to have sex for 24 hours and whoever caves first looses. 
> 
> It's just sinful!
> 
> They may or may not fuck under a painting of Jesus Christ himself. I'm going to hell, cya there assholes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hell is gonna be fun guys. Think about it this way, all the boring hetros will be in heaven. fuck that! Lady Satan can make me her bitch!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Leave me asks and ideas of what you wanna see next on my Tumblr. I will answer anything! @xxx-xxxhotdog

As always Cheryl was being her usual bratty self all day long. The second the two girls were out of bed, the redhead started by refusing to get in the car because Toni hadn’t worn color co-ordinating sweaters. After over 20 minutes of Toni trying to get her girlfriend in the car, she gave up and went inside, grabbing the correct jumper so that the vixen would get in the damn car. She figured she would punish her little one later.

 

Then came the morning before first period. Toni was sat in the student’s lounge talking to Betty about an upcoming Serpent event when Cheryl decided she was done looking at her phone and demanded immediate attention. She turned in her seat to face her girlfriend who was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa to her. She wiggled over before subtly yanking at Toni’s jacket. The serpent moved one of her hands to Cheryl's to comfort her, but she still reminded in the conversation with the blonde.

 

Cheryl huffed trying to think up her next move. She shuffled a little closer almost in her lap now. She leaned over and stroked the pink and brown hairs away from her girlfriend’s neck before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to her tanned skin. Toni gave the redheads thigh a reassuring squeeze and quickly glanced at her with a smile.

 

Just as the redhead thought she had finally managed to gain the attention of her dominant, Toni turned back to Betty and continued the conversation.

 

The redhead short-circuited and saw no other way to get Toni’s attention, “Betty, can you give us a minute?” She asked with a fake smile.

 

“Yeah sure, we can talk about it later Toni.” Betty returned the smile, but it was genuine which only annoyed the redhead more.

 

“What’s wrong?” Toni asked looking towards her now sulking girlfriend.

 

“Mine.” The serpent’s eyes shot up in a warning.

 

Cheryl immediately looked down to her lap where her fingers were playing with themselves.

 

“I _missed_ you.” She whispered,

 

“That’s no excuse you have to learn to share. We were only talking and I even had my hands on you.” Although Toni enjoyed her girlfriend’s neediness she knew it was time to teach her that she couldn’t always have her full undivided attention.

 

“But, bu-“

 

“No, Cheryl.” Toni instantly switched into her daddy persona and Cheryl slid straight into subspace. “Either you stop misbehaving or I will spank you right now in front of all of our friends.”

 

Cheryl looked at her for a moment, _surely she wouldn’t do that_ , she thought to herself and contemplated her next actions very carefully. She knew Toni definitely would spank her right here in front of all these people and that would be _awful_.

 

She slowly nodded before slouching into the back of the chair.

 

Soon enough she was bored of sulking and was ready for her to be treated like a good girl again.

 

“Toni,” She said quietly, “Can I please have attention now?” She asked sweetly.

 

“Of course baby. When you ask nicely you get the things you want.”

 

Toni slouched back into the chair and put her arm around Cheryl. The redhead looked up and pushed her lips out asking for a kiss. The serpent laughed and leaned down to give her a kiss. It wasn’t long before they were back on their usual shit, their kisses becoming quickly heated.

 

The girls seemed to forget they were in a room full of people, either that or they just didn’t care. Toni scooped Cheryl up onto her lap so that the redhead was straddling her. Tanned hands lower and grabbed two greedy handfuls of the other girl’s ass, causing a small moan to escape her pouty red lips.

 

“God sake, get a fucking room!” Veronica shouted scoffing.

 

 _Clearly jealous she isn't joining in anymore,_ Cheryl was going to say it out loud but remembered to keep what happened a secret.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and slid off of Toni’s lap slouching next to her.

 

“I bet you two couldn’t go 24 hours without fucking! Do you never get bored!?” Josie jumped in.

 

“Firstly, just because you are bored in your sex life, doesn’t mean we are. You know how to keep things interesting don't you baby?" She said addressing Toni who smirked, "So nope, never bored.” Cheryl quipped. “Secondly, we could go 24 hours, we aren’t rabbits!”

 

Toni laughed a little at her girlfriend’s reply.

 

“Fine! I bet you $200 you can’t go 24 hours without having sex!”

 

“Oh, you are so on.” Cheryl leaned forwards to shake Josie’s hand setting the deal in stone.

 

“How about we make it more interesting?” Toni chimed in. “First one to cave looses.”

 

Cheryl looked over to her girlfriend with a mischievous grin, “Oh you are so on.”

 

And so the game began.

 

 

During the second period, Cheryl and Toni were both sat next to each other when Toni had an idea. She reached under the table and placed her hand onto her girlfriend’s thigh. This was nothing unnatural for the pair, it was weirder when they sat together without physical contact. What was out of the ordinary was the way Toni bared her nails and dragged them upwards, raising Cheryl’s skirt as she went.

 

A small noise came from the vixen’s lips as her breath hitched. She quickly reached under the tabled to grab Toni’s hand and stop her before things went too far.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Toni whispered in her ear, “Am I making that pretty pussy of yours clench for me?”

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes into the back of her head before quickly remembering the competition and the bet they had made. She didn’t give a fuck about the $200 but allowing Toni to win this competition and so soon. No that wasn’t how she was going to let this one play out.

 

She was snapped back to reality as she felt hands continue their journey up to the edge of her lace panties. Toni ran her fingers across the edge over and over again driving Cheryl wild.

 

Another second later the bell rang and Cheryl quickly stood up and rushed out of the classroom leaving Toni looking very smug.

 

The redhead spent her lunch hour debating ways to get back at her serpent until she saw the pink hair across the cafeteria, that’s when it hit her. She quickly pulled out her phone and scrolled through her pictures looking for something to send Toni.

 

She looked up and watched as her girlfriend looked down at her phone.

 

To: Daddy

From: Princess peachy

Keep your phone hidden. X

-Attachment-

 

Toni’s eyes burst out of her head quickly looking up to check no one was looking over her shoulder. Her phone was lit up with a photo of Cheryl clad in black lace that left nothing to the imagination. Her fingers on her boobs, clearly teasing her nipple.

 

The serpent looked up and made daggers at her girlfriend who smugly took a bite out of a strawberry.

 

To: Princess Peachy

From: Daddy

You will regret that one baby! X

 

Cheryl laughed a little at the reply before typing out her response.

 

To: Daddy

From: Princess Peachy

What are you going to do, Daddy? Spank me? X

 

Toni needed leverage quickly as she felt uncomfortably wet.

 

To: Princess Peachy

From: Daddy

Oh, baby, you have no idea what I will do to you. How about I come over there and spank you over the table your friends are eating their lunch on? X

 

Cheryl’s mouth dropped, public humiliation was a huge kink of hers and Toni knew it. She cursed herself for telling her girlfriend her ever weakness. _Time to pull out the big guns Bombshell._ She thought to herself.

 

To: Daddy

From: Princess Peachy

Instead, why not just give in and come fuck this pussy of yours?

-Attachment-

 

Toni opened the message and she squirmed coughing to cover up a moan. Cheryl had sent the most revealing picture she had ever seen. She lay amongst her red silk sheets, her legs spread showing her _everything_ and her fingers dripping in cum resting on her inner thigh.

 

When the serpent looked over Cheryl stood up, winked and then walked out of the cafeteria with her cheer squad, making an extra effort to move her hips.

 

 

The end of the day couldn’t come sooner and Toni needed to think up something spectacular and fast. She was sitting on the edge of their bed after having a shower when it came to her. She dropped the towel and stood fully naked before opening the door to walk downstairs where Cheryl was sat reading a book.

 

“Hey baby,” Toni sang casually walking confidently towards the kitchen.

 

Cheryl quickly glanced up from her book, “Hey, what you up to?” She asked absentmindedly before lowering her face back into her book. Soon enough it registered and the redhead’s eyes snapped away from the book and up to see her girlfriend leaving the kitchen with a bottle of water.

 

Toni stopped and turned to her girlfriend, smiling innocently. “What’s the matter, baby?”

 

“I- What are you doing?” Cheryl stuttered, her eyes greedily eating up the sight of the tanned flesh on show.

 

“Oh yeah, I was thirsty, got to stay hydrated.” She desperately wanted to laugh at the look on Cheryl’s face but managed to hold it together. “Ooooh, you meant why am I naked? Well, I figured since you couldn’t fuck me, I would just go and take care of it myself.”

 

She gave her girlfriend a quick smile before walking back to the stairs and into their bedroom.

 

Cheryl sat, frozen. _What the fuck just happened?_ She thought to herself. She slouched backward and put her hands over her face groaning in frustration.

 

It wasn’t long before Toni let out a filthy moan that rippled through the house.

 

“Fuck it,” Cheryl said to herself before standing and rushing into their bedroom.

 

“Hey, baby,” Toni said breathlessly. She was laying on top of the sheets pumping her fingers in and out of herself relentlessly.

 

The redhead whined, “That’s not even fair.”

 

After another 20 long seconds, Cheryl spoke up again, “Fine!”

 

Toni’s eyes shot open and her fingers stopped moving, “What was that cuteness?”

 

“I give in, you win.” She couldn’t physically take anymore; she was so far past wanting Toni that she couldn’t even remember what want felt like. She _needed_ her.

 

The serpent didn’t need to hear it twice, she shot up off the bed and lifted Cheryl to wrap her legs around her waist. Their lips smashing into each other hungrily.

 

“I don’t need foreplay, just fuck me!” Cheryl moaned.

 

Toni’s pulled back slightly panting, “I decide when and what foreplay you get. Understand?”

 

“Yes daddy.”

 

Toni threw Cheryl down onto the bed before quickly reaching down to tare her clothes off. Once completely naked the serpent began devouring her, licking, sucking and biting every inch she could find of the pale porcelain skin.

 

“Not here,” Cheryl panted and Toni pulled back in question. “I’m feeling rebellious and there is only one room left in this house we haven’t defiled.”

 

The serpent smirked and wasted no time in scooping the vixen up and walking her towards the closed door at the end of the long corridor. Cheryl felt her back slam into the wood and fumbled to find the knob before quickly turning it. Both girls burst into the room.

 

Cheryl’s ass came into contact with the solid oak of her mother and father’s large desk. The study was the one place the girls hadn’t had sex yet and the idea actually was a great one. The redhead was thinking about what her mother would say if she could see her now. About to be fucked raw by another woman, not to mention her being a Serpent.

 

“Don’t move. If I come back and you have so much as moved an inch I will spank you to within an inch of your life, understand?”

 

Cheryl nodded as she watched Toni’s ass leave the room, resting on her hands as her legs swung absentmindedly off the edge of the desk. She looked around and her eyes caught onto that awful painting she had always hated. It was a huge portrait of Jesus, put simply it was ruining the chi throughout the whole room. Cheryl made a mental note to remove it and maybe even burn it later.

 

The serpent re-entered the room with a new found confidence that she always gains with the black leather straps holding tightly onto her waist. Cheryl bit her lip and spread her legs wider in anticipation.

 

“You have been a naughty girl Cherry. Teasing daddy all day, not to mention how much of a brat you were being this morning.” Toni snarled as she walked closer to her little one.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just really needy for you.” Cheryl shone her girlfriend her glistening puppy dog eyes and batted her eyelids.

 

“After today I’m in the mood to take it out on this.” The serpent stated quickly finishing her point by sliding two fingers easily into the vixens dripping cunt.

 

Cheryl threw her head back clenching desperately onto her fingers. It just wasn’t enough after a whole day of playing sexual games.

 

“I think that’s what I deserve daddy.” She panted, trying to subtlety urge her girlfriend on.

 

Toni was bored of teasing, she needed to pound this girl into the table if it was the last thing she did. She lined the head of the dildo up with Cheryl’s entrance and slowly slid inside her. The redhead let out a sigh of relief.

 

“You don’t need to be slow; I can take it.”

 

With that reassurance, Toni slid all the way inside her until Cheryl’s legs were wrapped around her waist, pulling her so close the serpent’s thighs mushed against her ass and the back of her own thighs.

 

“You’re so deep inside me daddy.” The redhead whimpered. “Can I ask for something please daddy?”

 

Cheryl knew the best way to get what she wanted was to ask nicely and not demand like her initial instincts tell her to.

 

“You can ask, but I have plans.”

 

“P-Please can you use me, pound me into this table like I’m your bitch,” Cheryl said as she ran her long manicured nails down Toni’s abs.

 

“You are in luck, that was my plan princess.” The serpent had a wicked smile on her face.

 

Then she started to move. I mean _really_ move. Cheryl fell back onto the desk, her head falling off the other side, but she didn’t care. All she could do was focus on the feeling that was tightening inside her lower tummy.

 

Toni dug her fingers into the redhead’s hips as she plowed into her, never stopping or stuttering. The noises that filled the room were pure filth, the slapping of wet skin on skin and absolutely unholy moans spilling from red lips.

 

A pale hand snaked up her own toned body to pull and palm her nipples, the other hand falling into her own hair in disbelief. She felt tingly and hot _Everywhere_.

 

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better. Toni started speaking, and it was absolutely vulgar, not that Cheryl was complaining.

 

“Fuck baby, stop clenching your pussy so hard. I can hardly move.” She grunted.

 

“I… I can’t.” Was all Cheryl could manage.

 

“Look at you, taking my cock in that dripping cunt like a slut. God baby, you like that?” Toni was almost growling now and clearly lost in her arousal.

 

“Yes, give it to me!” The redhead screamed. “I want it; I want it so bad.”

 

“Then take it, baby, make yourself cum all over me.”

 

Cheryl lowered her hand to her clit, circling it with urgency.

 

“Don’t cum until I say so.” Cheryl whimpered in response, she wanted so bad to let go.

 

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, what on earth do you think you are doing?” Both girls stopped immediately and the vixen’s head shot up looking at the woman standing in the doorway.

 

Toni flushed and started to pull out of Cheryl, careful not to hurt her. The redhead quickly tightened her legs around her girlfriend’s waist pulling her back inside.

 

“I hate to break it to you mother, but you don’t live here anymore. Now if you don’t mind we are in the middle of something.” Cheryl snapped, waving her hand as a gesture for her to leave.

 

Toni couldn’t lie, this was turning her on beyond belief. The redhead needed to cum, she wasn’t going to let anyone stop her. The serpent almost wanted to start moving again to rebel against the hideous homophobe standing in the doorway, but for obvious reasons, she stayed very still.

 

“How dare you do this in here!? Right where Jesus is looking down on you.” The older woman snarled.

 

Toni laughed causing Cheryl to whimper slightly at the moment inside her. She quickly stiffened and stopped laughing giving the redhead an apologetic look.

 

“Please mother, it's just a painting. If he is I’m sure he is enjoying the show.” Cheryl smirked, “Now could you get out of our house so we can finish what we started. I have some extremely deviant behavior to be on with.”

 

“Cheryl get out of this room, now.” Her mother was now shaking with anger.

 

“If you don’t leave right now, don’t think I won't do this in front of you.” Both women stared at each other for a moment, both testing each other silently. If Cheryl wasn’t so mad that she had been interrupted moments before a mind-blowing orgasm she would have been embarrassed. 

 

Her mother scoffed and quickly left. The girls waited until they heard the door slam shut.

 

“That was awkward.” Both girls laughed for a moment before Cheryl remembered the ache in her center.

 

“Please, can you make me cum now daddy?”

 

“I thought you would never ask.” Toni hummed before returning to her original brutal pace.

 

Cheryl was sitting up more now, her arms around Toni’s neck taking everything she was given while moaning into her girlfriend’s ear.

 

“Can I rub my clit please?” Cheryl all but cried,

 

“Go for it baby, show me how you make yourself feel good.”

 

The redhead lowered herself back down but held her head up, looking down at the dildo disappeared inside herself. She began rubbing quick tight circles into her clit. When she looked up to Toni she nearly came at the sight alone.

 

“That’s it, baby, show daddy what feels good.” Her voice was low and raspy and it was enough to throw Cheryl over the edge, but she knew she had to wait until she was allowed.

 

The redhead slowed her circles slightly, waiting for her dominant to say the words.

 

She rolled her hips down and back up again, making sure the dildo hit every inch of her.

 

“Oh god, angle your hips like that again baby.” Toni rasped,

 

So she did, and Toni was getting louder by the second. Soon enough she was being louder than Cheryl had ever heard.

 

“That’s it, baby, keep your hips just like that. You are being _such_ a good girl for me.”

 

Cheryl realized that pushing her hips down made the base of the dildo rub against the serpent’s clit. She began rolling her hips down harder and harder, meeting her thrusts.

 

Toni was panting like a dog and the redhead was loving every damn second of it.

 

“That’s a good girl, your going to make daddy cum inside you.”

 

Cheryl felt her insides clench and she didn’t know how much longer she could take if Toni was going to keep praising her like she was. She loved to please her daddy so her calling her a good girl and about to make her cum was driving her to the brink.

 

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold off daddy.” Cheryl had tears in her eyes now; it was all so overwhelming. She needed to cum so bad it hurt.

 

Toni didn’t let up, in fact, she somehow went harder and neither girl knew it was possible.

 

“Give it to me baby, make me cum like a good girl. Show me why I worship this pussy.” Cheryl’s head fell back once more rolling her hips down harder and harder.

 

“I- Okay, cum for me baby girl,” Toni grunted as her hips stuttered.

 

Cheryl screamed through her release, her hand wrapping around Toni’s wrist and gripping so tight there would be marks left in the morning. Neither of them cared, too wrapped up in their orgasms that seemed to last forever.

 

The redhead’s legs had one last spasm and Toni finally had to stop moving, the pressure on her clit too much to handle.

 

The serpent slowly pulled out and then slumped down into the closest chair, her breath heaving as she tried to regain some composure.

 

A laugh echoed through the room as Cheryl shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t move” She breathed out.

 

Toni laughed too, “Me neither,”

 

Once both girls had calmed and their breathing returned to normal they shakily headed to bed, both of them flopping down with a sigh.

 

“That was,”

 

“Amazing.” Cheryl finished.

 

The two girls high fived before slowly drifting off wrapped up in each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Kinky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wayyyy kinky. It has ball gags and leashes so if that's not your thing I will see you next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with the damage control after that angst!!!!!
> 
> I was heartbroken seeing Cheryl almost scared but anyway, enjoy this happy cute yet kinky choni.
> 
> Let's just all pretend this is cannon Choni.
> 
> Leave me asks with things you wanna see next or just random questions @xxx-xxxhotdog on Tumblr.

Since Toni was living with Cheryl while still working, she had no bills to pay. The money she did earn all went to spoiling Cheryl. She would spend every penny on her and she loved it that way. Today was no exception. Toni came home from work to her beautiful girlfriend with a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a silver bow on top.

 

“Hey baby,” Toni shouted as she entered the kitchen placing the box on the island.

 

“Dadddyyyy,” Cheryl was running towards her with a huge grin plastered on her face. Toni’s expression similar to the redhead's as she wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned in with her lips pushed out waiting for a kiss. Toni joined their lips briefly until Cheryl quickly pulled back, “Oh my god, yayyy. For me?” She said eyeing up the red box on the counter.

 

“Yes,” the vixen instantly reached for the present but was left pouting and empty-handed when the serpent pulled it away shaking her head. “Only good girls get presents. Did you say sorry to Betty after you were rude the other day?”

 

Cheryl nodded grinning widely. Yes, sometimes she liked to misbehave and be punished but she also _loved_ pleasing Toni.

 

The serpent nodded and handed the gift over. It was quickly snatched from her hand, she laughed lightly watching her girlfriend tare the paper off the box and rip it open. Her eyes lit up and she started to jump up and down. “What do you say, Cherry?”

 

Cheryl jumped into her girlfriend’s arms, Toni quickly catching her in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She mumbled between the kisses she was raining down on her dominants face.

 

“You don’t have to wear it outside obviously it's not exactly discreet,” Toni explained as Cheryl was now removing the object from the box. “You want me to put it on for you cuteness?”

 

The redhead nodded and handed it over. Toni took it and kissed her girlfriend’s palm. Cheryl then dropped to her knees and gathered her hair up.

 

“Good girl, I don’t even have to tell you anymore.” The serpent reached down and wrapped the rose gold collar around her girlfriend’s long pale neck. She fastened it on a clip that was tight but not uncomfortable.

 

Cheryl stayed put, not moving a muscle. She was in full on subspace and both girls loved it.

 

The redhead was so dominant in her day to day life that being this way with Toni was a kind of release. She finally didn’t have to worry about everyone else and could simply follow rules that were clear. She needed someone to take charge and the only person she trusted was the serpent. Since their relationship had progressed into this world of Dominance and Submission Cheryl had been a much better person overall. No more nightmares, no newer cuts on her arms from lonely nights of ruminating about what could have been had she not let Jason cross the river.

 

Toni also loved their relationship. She loved to care for Cheryl like she never couldn't her mother. She was under no influence the vixen was her mother but they did share similarities. The serpent was a natural dominant, born to care for another.

 

The serpent rounded her still kneeling girlfriend until she saw her huge grin from ear to ear. It warmed her heart so much she thought it would burst from her chest. “Good girl, you can stand.”

 

Cheryl stood to her feet before giving Toni another hug, “I love you so much, thank you. I love it.”

 

The serpent hugged her tighter, “I love you too cuteness.”

 

Both girls were snugged on the couch watching Rick and Morty. They had just demolished a huge pizza and couldn’t even move they were so full.

 

Toni noticed Cheryl wasn’t paying attention to the cartoon so she leaned forwards and hit pause.

 

The redhead was fiddling with the collar around her neck, her mind clearly somewhere else. Toni coughed bringing Cheryl back to the room.

 

“What you thinking baby?”

 

The pale skin of her face turned almost as red as her hair. She shook her head and buried it into her girlfriend’s abdomen.

 

“Come on baby, it’s only me.”

 

Toni heard a mumble come from the vixen but it was muffled by how close she had her face pushed into her belly.

 

“Try again baby girl.”

 

Cheryl finally sat up, her eyes still never leaving the serpents. “Now all I need is a leash.”

 

The serpents jaw dropped to the floor, a thousand filthy images running through her head as she gulped. “I will see what I can do Cherry. Anything for my baby.”

 

The redhead smiled and finally made eye contact with her. “Really? That’s not weird?” She asked nervously.

 

Toni laughed, shaking her head slightly, “Of course not, cutie. You want to know what I think about a lot?” Cheryl nodded her response eagerly. The serpents finger lifted to run along the chain around the pale neck in front of her. She heard the other girl's breath hitch, mentally patting herself on the back for getting such a reaction.

 

“I think about you, bent over, your ass in the air just for me while I fuck you from behind.”

 

Toni felt a moan come from her girlfriend’s throat followed by a gulp. “W-we already do th-that?”

 

“I wasn’t finished.” The brunette snapped pulling at the chain, tightening it slightly. Cheryl moaned again, feeling herself become increasingly aroused. “I imagine you drooling everywhere while you moan around a ball gag. Looking extra pretty for daddy.” The redhead moaned louder, grinding her hips down onto nothing, desperate for friction. “The best part is when I get close, and I want to fuck you extra hard, I think about pulling on your leash to pull you back onto my cock.”

 

Toni waited a moment, reveling in her needy girl, whimpering helplessly. “How’s that sound? You want to be my little fuck toy?”

 

The redhead nodded frantically, “Please.”

 

“I will see what I can do. Now go get your bath. No touching yourself either.” Toni demanded. Cheryl whimpered but stood reluctantly, groaning at the sensation a smack to her ass made in her center.

 

 

 

The next couple of days were torture. Toni worked her girlfriend up countless times before stopping and leaving her with nothing but ruined panties. See the serpent had a plan. That same night that Cheryl had mentioned the leash, the brunette had decided to do some online shopping. She ordered a leash that matched the rose gold chain around her little one's neck and a red ball gag. The plan was for both her and Cheryl to be rabid by the time to toys come. She loved when her girlfriend lost all control and would do anything she asked in a second. She especially loved when the redhead would ride her wildly, bursting with confidence and putting on the show of a lifetime for her eyes only.

 

It was Saturday afternoon when the packages arrived, Cheryl insistently breathing down her neck to see what was inside.

 

“Go upstairs and get ready for me baby girl.”

 

The redhead nearly jumped with joy, she couldn’t move fast enough. She had been waiting 3 whole days for sex and it was finally happening. She put on her dominants favorite black lace one piece before dropping to her knees beside the bed to wait for Toni.

 

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and her hands fidgeted in excitement.

 

Toni was just as excited. She had been thinking about doing this from the moment she met the young redhead. Once she entered the bedroom, the brunette looked down with a proud smile on her face, “Good girl, cherry,” She praised stroking some of the red hairs from her girlfriend’s face.

 

The chains jingled as Toni set the leash down. She knelt down to Cheryl’s height stroking her cheek. The redhead never lifted her head, she knew she had to wait for permission. “Look at me.” The vixen instantly looked up and felt her center throb. “This is a ball gag; I would like to use it on you.”

 

Cheryl’s eyes ran over the object her dominant was holding up. She wanted this, she _really_ wanted this.

 

“If I use it on you, your safe words won't be much help, so I expect you to listen to me at all times. As we change positions I will explain to you how you get me to stop. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Cheryl almost whispered.

 

Toni gave her a soft smile before standing and removing her clothes. “Up on the bed.”

 

The redhead wasted no time, she rushed to her feet and laid back onto the bed. The serpent climbed over her until she was straddling her waist. She leaned down to place a quick kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips before sitting back up. Tanned hands ran from the pale skin on the vixens neck down to her nipples that were poking through the black lace. Her nails scraped over the top causing Cheryl to whimper and roll her hips.

 

“What do you want baby girl?”

 

It was a simple question but the vixen had no idea what she wanted at this point. She would take anything.

 

“And be specific.”

 

It was as though Toni could read her mind. Hundreds of images crossed her mind at once and all seemed worthy.

 

“I-I want you to use me.”

 

Toni hummed in response, it wasn’t exactly what she was wanting from her girlfriend but she could tell that there where so many options her little one simply couldn’t decide.

 

The bed shifted and the serpent was gone. Cheryl lied there desperately trying to control herself and catch her breath. Then Toni returned and the redhead didn’t stand a chance. She was wearing her favorite strap on with the red leather strap and carried in her hand a sleek black vibrator.

 

“Sit up.”  And Cheryl did.

 

Toni placed the vibrator on the bed and picked up the ball gag. The redhead’s center throbbed in anticipation. “Open up, that’s my good little girl.”

 

Cheryl opened her mouth, her eyes never leaving Toni’s as she bit down on the red ball. The shorter girl then buckled the leather at the back before she stood back to admire her girlfriend.

 

“You look so flawless, baby. You like looking pretty for daddy?” Toni teased as she pinched her subs nipple.

 

Cheryl nodded with a muffled noise that made the serpent laugh slightly. “That’s my girl, lay back down.”

 

She flopped down onto the bed, her head reeling as she replayed the look on Toni’s face when she saw her in the gag over and over again.

 

“Now, listen. I’m going to use this,” Toni explained, holding up the vibrator drawing Cheryl’s eyes to it. “Hold this wrist.” The serpent settled between the other girl’s legs and held herself up with her left arm beside the red hair that was spayed across the bed. She directed Cheryl to hold it. Her right still holding the vibrator. “If you need me to stop then you just let go of my wrist, understand?”

 

The redhead nodded eagerly. Toni switched the vibrator on to a medium pace and ran it down the pale skin of her ribs then down her hips before she was met with Cheryl’s pussy.

 

A muffled moan filled the room as the vibrations came into contact with her clit. Toni had never been so aroused in all her life. Watching her beautiful HBIC girlfriend with a fucking ball gag in her mouth moaning all because of her was enough to make her cum.

 

“That good princess?” Toni pouted at her mockingly.

 

All Cheryl could do was nod with her brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“You looks so pretty for me baby. Taking everything I give you like my little slut.” The redhead moaned louder, trying desperately to grind her hips. “Oh, you like when I talk to you like that while I fuck you?”

 

The vixen nodded frantically, her moans getting louder by the second as she panted around the ball. Toni noticed her bite down and begin breathing through her nose, desperately trying to catch her breath.

 

“You want to cum for daddy?” Cheryl instantly nodded making the most adorable noises of desperation. “You can cum princess, give it to me.” Toni hummed before switching up the settings to a much more vigorous one.

 

And she did. She came so hard she was worried she would explode. Her eyes were in the back of her head, her back arched as her hand wrapped even tighter around her partner’s wrist. Toni held the vibrator in the same place until Cheryl couldn’t take it anymore, her body was thrashing around on the bed and she was screaming around the gag in her mouth as tears fell from her pretty eyes. Her hand went slack and the serpent instantly removed the vibrator.

 

Toni set it down and began to run her girlfriend’s legs and abs to relax her. “You okay their bombshell?”

 

Cheryl nodded and Toni decided to remove the ball gag for a moment so she could properly check she was okay.

 

The first thing the vixen did once the gag was off, was to wipe her face and swallow as it was hard to do so with it on. “You sure you are okay, cuteness?”

 

“Yeah, it was just intense.” She let out a breathy laugh and Toni relaxed.

 

After sharing a kiss Cheryl whimpered.

 

“What’s wrong, cutie?” Toni asked,

 

“You are rubbing me with the strap on and it driving me _crazy_.” Toni smiled before standing and holding up the ball gag again, gesturing for Cheryl to open her mouth.

 

Once in place, Toni grabbed the leash and attached it to the rose gold collar. The serpent then pulled playfully as she watched Cheryl moan with a smirk.

 

The serpent manoeuvred the two so that Cheryl was kneeling, facing the end of the bed where she could see herself in their closet door mirror. Toni soon settling behind her.

 

She wound the leash tight around her hand and pulled, Cheryl’s head falling back slightly. “Look at how pretty you look,” Toni said as she gripped onto her girlfriend’s chin and angled her to look at herself.

 

“You want me to fuck you with my cock while you watch, baby?” The brunette didn’t need to even ask but god she loved the needy look in her vixen’s eyes as she nodded frantically in excitement. One thing she loved about Cheryl was how eager to please she was.

 

The serpent reached up to lick a long stripe from her little one’s shoulder, all the way up to her ear. “Bend over.” She whispered before biting down on her lobe.

 

Toni _loved_ the way her girl bent over. She didn’t just go on her hands and knees, she went down onto her elbows and arched her back, being sure to give her daddy the best view possible. Even though the mirror was in front of her she always turned around to see the look on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“If you need me to stop then you tap out. Do you understand?” Cheryl nodded clearly as she made eye contact with Toni.

 

The serpent was done with teasing, she needed her submissive now!

 

Toni angled the dildo to Cheryl’s entrance teasing one last time as she whimpered trying her hardest not to push herself back onto the length.

 

Toni pulled at the leash and her vixen slid back until her ass made contact with the other girl's tanned hips. Cheryl moaned in relief wiggling slightly to get the most of it. “Come on baby, move for me. Fuck yourself on my cock like the slut you are.”

 

The serpent watched in the mirror as her girlfriend’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Then she really started to move. Rolling her hips back with a purpose. “You like that don’t you, slut?” All the redhead could do was moan and nod.  

 

Toni reveled in the way Cheryl’s ass moved, slapping against her hips desperately. Her dominant pulled at the leash until she was practically kneeling up, her back pressed to Toni’s front. She never stopped arching her back as the other girl’s free hand gripped her waist.

 

Cheryl knew Toni was about to move, but nothing could have prepared her for how good it was going to feel at this angle. The redhead could do nothing back take it as her dominant slammed into her repeatedly. The head of the dildo perfectly scraping against her g-spot each time.

 

She was almost screaming now, no doubt the ball in her mouth would have bite marks in it with how hard she was baring her teeth.

 

“Naw, baby would you like to cum?” Toni asked, mockingly pouting as their eyes made contact in the mirror.

 

Her eyes followed the drool that was falling from her mouth, she was a mess. The ball was making it impossible to swallow.

 

Cheryl nodded frantically, she would be begging by now if this damn ball gag wasn’t in the way.

 

Toni continued her punishing pace for far too long, she needed to cum. That was until she heard the tanned girl begin to grunt from behind her, she knew she was close. Cheryl started pushing her hips down to hopefully make the base of the dildo push down more firmly on her partner’s clit.

 

It worked and soon Toni was full on moaning. “C-cum for me baby, give it to daddy.” Cheryl didn’t need to be told twice. The room was filled with load filthy moans as both girls were trembling through their climaxes.

 

A rush of fluid came from the redheads center as she almost screamed her release.

 

Soon enough Toni removed the dildo and both girls flopped onto the bed panting. The serpent quickly remembered her girl still had the ball gag in and she sat up and removed it with grace.

 

“T-that was… Amazing.” Cheryl panted.

 

“I can tell by the mess you made all over the sheets.” Toni laughed lightly teasing her little one.

 

“Usually I would be embarrassed but that was too good to even care. The cleaner will deal with it.”


	22. Needy Toni.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl gives Toni plenty of orgasms as she is on her period. That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hoes. I know I haven't uploaded in a while I have been distracted but I'm here. It's not a long update but its pure smut.
> 
> I'm bored as fuck so leave me asks on Tumblr with Ideas for chapters or some confessions. I wanna know what freaky people read my shit-
> 
> Tumblr @xxx-xxxhotdog

Whenever Toni was close to coming on her period her sex drive enhanced immensely. This is why she was sat in class daydreaming of her girlfriend. She couldn’t for the life of her get the thoughts of Cheryl on her knees giving her a blowjob out of her head, and she started to regret not wearing the strap-on to school.

 

To Toni’s relief, the bell rang and she rushed to find the young Blossom. She burst through the door of the girls changing rooms, knowing Cheryl had just had cheer practice.

 

“Hey, ba-” Cheryl was quickly cut off by her girlfriend’s lips crashing into hers as her back made contact with the cold metal locker behind her. The redhead processed what was happening finally and began to reciprocate the kiss. She wrapped her hands around Toni’s neck, her nails scratching lightly at the back.

 

Cheryl gently pushed Toni back to look her in the eyes, “What’s wrong, baby?”

 

“Arg,” The serpent huffed before flopping down onto the bench next to them. The redhead crossed her arms and waited patiently for her to explain. “I am so horny it hurts and all I want is a blowjob and I didn’t even wear the strap on! I don’t even know what class I was just in because it's all I could think about.”

 

Cheryl laughed lightly, “Naw baby, I think someone is coming on their period.”

 

Toni put her head in her hands with a huff. The redhead got down on her knees in front of her and took her girlfriend’s hands away from her face. “Hey, I can help, babe. I can still suck you off.” Cheryl said with a wink.

 

The serpent’s eyes lifted to meet with Cheryl’s. “Would you like me to suck you off daddy?” How could Toni say no to that? She slowly nodded as her girlfriend began to work on ridding her of her jeans.

 

Soon enough the serpent was back on this planet and began to take control. She stood and slipped off both her jeans and boy shorts before looking down at her girlfriend. Cheryl was on her knees looking up at her in that damn cheer uniform and it drove her crazy!

 

Toni stood looking down expectantly and The redhead soon got the hint. She quickly grabbed her hair and pull it into a ponytail.

 

The moans Cheryl let out while she wrapped her lips around Toni’s clit should have been illegal they were so filthy. “Look up at daddy.”

 

The serpent almost regretted telling her to do that because it nearly had her coming embarrassingly quickly. She gritted her teeth and grabbed hold of her girlfriend’s ponytail, encouraging her to keep moving her head.

 

“You like that baby, you like sucking daddy’s clit like that?” Cheryl nodded frantically, still never taking her eyes off of Toni while humming in appreciation.

 

“Of course you like it, because you are a little slut for me. Look at you on your knees looking all pretty and innocent even while you suck me off.” Toni’s grunting and moaning began to quicken and she was starting to become rougher. She thrust her hips hard into her girlfriend’s face. “Ugh. You’re making me so hard princess. Keep sucking, just like that. That’s my good girl.”

 

Cheryl felt uncomfortably wet trying to focus on the task at hand. She was getting so worked up from Toni’s talking and the way she was moaning that she started to grind her hips into thin air.

 

“Naw poor baby. Is your pussy throbbing? You want daddy to help?” The redhead nodded and looked up needily making the cutest noise that was the equivalent of begging.

 

Toni quickly pulled Cheryl’s face away from her pussy by her hair. “What was that baby?”

 

“Please. Daddy, I need it.” The redhead was still rolling her hips and the serpent almost caved. Her pouty lips and needy eyes weren’t helping.

 

“You are being a bad girl Cherry. Its Daddy’s turn to cum. Don’t be greedy.” She snapped.

 

Before the girl on her knees could even reply her face was pushed back into Toni’s crotch and she began sucking again, desperate to get her off.

 

The serpent threw her head back moaning far too loud for inside the school changing rooms but neither of the girls could care less.

 

Cheryl kept sucking on the other girl’s clit while flicking her tongue over it relentlessly. Toni’s head snapped up to look down and the sight of her girlfriend was enough.

 

“Baby, I’m going to cum. Keep that pretty little mouth open.”

 

Cheryl did as she was told and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out as Toni rode her until she came.

 

Once her orgasm subsided she looked down still panting to see the redhead climbing to her feet to straddle one of the serpent’s thighs.

 

The serpent wasted no time in tasting herself on her girlfriend’s lips. Cheryl’s nails scraping at the back of her neck as she held her close. Her hips moved slowly until Toni grabbed them and held them still.

 

“What do you think you are doing, babygirl?” Toni asked, brow quirked.

 

Cheryl pouted and held onto the serpent’s hands pulling them slightly away from her hips silently asking to keep humping her leg. “Please daddy.”

 

Toni sat back and watched as the redhead quickly picked up the pace, soon riding her thigh with need.

 

“Daddy…”

 

“Yes, princess?” The serpent knew exactly what she wanted but had no plans on giving it to her. She was much too into watching her needy submissive ride her leg.

 

“I need more. I can’t cum like this.” Cheryl was pouting and whimpering, her hips never faltering for a second.

 

Toni laughed and then mimicked her girl's pout, “Naww poor little girl, you need daddy’s mouth?”

 

The Vixen started to quickly nod getting excited for what she thought was to come.

 

The serpents face returned to her stern dominant one. She lifted her hand and it fell with a harsh slap to Cheryl’s ass, shooting her forward slightly. “Too bad. You need to learn not to be so greedy. You are going to ride my leg and cum like a good little slut aren’t you?”

 

The redhead whimpered and pouted but the look on her dominants face told her not to argue today. She nodded still pouting and moved her hips a little faster. Toni laughed as she watched making Cheryl blush even more than she already was. “Is this embarrassing baby? You look such a needy mess.”

 

She moved faster and faster desperately chasing her orgasm and although she would never admit it, the way Toni laughed at her and humiliated her only pushed her closer to the edge.

 

“You going to cum on my leg like a good girl?”

 

“Yes,” Cheryl moaned, “I’m, I’m really close. T-tell me again, tell me how stupid I look.”

 

Toni raised a brow and smirked, yet another kink that the blossom had. “You look so pretty in your little uniform riding daddy’s leg. If everyone could see the HBIC now. Panting like a puppy dog riding a serpent’s leg like a whore.”

 

Cheryl’s grip on her girlfriend’s shoulders tightened and her hips faltered. “Please,” She begged.

 

“What do you want, baby?”

 

“Please, can I cum daddy?” The redhead had her eyes closed tight, clearly holding off her orgasm until she had permission.

 

Toni lifted her hands and grabbed onto her girl’s hips pushing her down onto her leg more while also helping her keep moving. “Cum for me.”

 

Cheryl threw her head back and moaned, loud and filthy. Her hips stuttering as her orgasm washed over her. She quickly reached down to hold onto a hand that was gripping her hips. She grasped at anything she could as she slowly came back down from her high.

 

She slouched forwards and rested her head on Toni’s shoulder panting. “You like being degraded huh?”

 

The redhead just laughed and sat back and smiled nodding.

 

 

Later that day Toni was sitting on the couch watching F the Prom. She couldn’t get over how much Cheryl looked like the girl who played the redheaded cheerleader. Once she got to the part where the redhead sent a nude asking if the main character wanted to go to prom with her, she started to feel the familiar feeling in her center.

 

“Cherry!” Toni shouted,

 

Cheryl came running down the stairs still in her cheer uniform, “Yes T?”

 

“Come here.”

 

The redhead’s cheery demeanor soon switched when Toni shifted in her seat to sit up slightly and unbuckle her belt and pants. “I’m going to need that pretty mouth of yours.”

 

Once in front of her, she dropped to her knees and quickly gathered her hair up into a messy bun and looked up waiting for instructions. The serpent threw her pants and panties across the room, swiftly followed by her shirt.

 

Both girls sat looked at each other for a moment until Toni smirked, “You going to just sit there or put yourself to good use, slut?”

 

Cheryl, eager to please leaned forwards and got to work. The serpent released a sigh of relief throwing her head back to rest on the back of the couch.

 

The redhead didn’t get many chances to be the one pleasing Toni so she made the most of the moments when she could. She moaned, her lips wrapped around her clit sending vibrations through her whole body.

 

“That’s my good girl. Just like that.”

 

The encouragement from Toni only made her enjoy it even more. She loved to look up and see her girlfriend’s eyes burning with desire and hearing her moan and roll her hips.

 

Cheryl lifted her hand and started to tease her entrance looking up for permission. The serpent nodded. It wasn’t often that she didn’t have something to say to make the redhead blush but she couldn’t speak like this.

 

She pushed forwards and her finger slid in with ease. Toni was embarrassingly wet but couldn’t find it in herself to care too much.

 

“You are so wet, daddy. Is it all for me?” Cheryl giggled.

 

Toni for the first time ever blushed and nodded still breathes before pushing the redhead's face back into her pussy.

 

Cheryl added another finger and started to curl them perfectly. Toni was arching her back and desperately wriggling her body and for the first time, her girl had to pin her hips down to the couch to hold her still.

 

The serpent threw her leg over Cheryl’s shoulder and pulled her bra down to play with her own nipples. She was lost. She needed to cum but didn’t want the feeling to end.

 

She looked down to see brown eyes looking up at her innocently and it was enough. She dropped her head back and moaned the loudest yet. Unable to form a coherent sentence she just repeated her girlfriend's name over and over like a mantra.

 

Soon Toni slouched back into the couch laughing breathlessly, “Wow.” Cheryl giggled as she whipped her face with the back of her hand. “Come here, baby.”

 

Cheryl hopped up into the serpent’s lap and quickly made herself comfortable snuggling into her neck. “Did I do okay?”

 

Toni could feel her smile on her neck. “Yes, baby. You did incredibly.” She gave her girl the reassurance she was wanting.


End file.
